


Wielders to Master

by YumeTakato



Series: Vulpes to Dandelions [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Age timeshift shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ava as Sora's mother, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Darkness/Vanitas figuring himself out, Drama, Family, Family Angst, Flood changed into a Chirithy, Friendship, Kingdom Hearts as an entity, Lea's mother in passing, Making hard decisions for the happiness of those you love, Meow Wow changed into a Chirithy, Multi, Nameless Star/Hoshizora in passing, Pairings are actually a focal point for this, Sometimes family isn't always what we thought it would be, Sora as Master of Masters, Sora has a baby sibling, Those who ended up with the Great Moon's Blessing, Time Travel really hyucks people up, slowburn ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeTakato/pseuds/YumeTakato
Summary: They were left to pick up the pieces. For some, it was simply to catch up with the Present. For others, it was to make up for the Past. For Sora, it was to figure out his place in the Worlds now that they had finally surpassed that Final Page, his many lived Loops leaving him listless in the aftermath of endless desperation.
Relationships: Aqua/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vulpes to Dandelions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989508
Comments: 23
Kudos: 41





	1. Foreteller to Union to Misfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This will continue from where we left off in DtS Ch 12 Splinter with Ava and Co. I've corrected Ava's statement about her age in that chapter. One day I'll re-beta my fic before FFnet removes the files, lol. -sweats- Also, I didn't...really keep track after a certain point how many weeks old Rota was, so uhmmm, I'm gonna say she's about four months old at this point? I could ABSOLUTELY be wrong but ripme and not keeping that info in my data sheet, lol.
> 
> The chapter is pretty choppy and short, so I apologize for that. It's a rough start as there are several things to tie/set up from Darkness to Sky.

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

"Oh, you've returned."

Riku blinked as he turned to look at The Star that had created the Gate for him to get to Quadratum. "Oh, yeah. Thank you for your help."

The Star seemed to observe him, "Did you find Sora?"

Riku smiled sadly, "Yeah, but… it's kind of complicated now."

The Star hummed as she observed the motley group. Ava, Ludorr, the Doctor, Ephemer, Skuld, and Rota. Ava seemed to be distressed by the area, as she touched her lips with a deep frown, "The Final World?"

Riku turned to look at her, "You know this place?"

Ephemer grinned, "I just got out of here, actually!" He chuckled as Ava seemed to look at him in shock.

The Foreteller returned her attention to Riku, "I… I ended up here for a moment. I uhm…." She bowed her head slightly, "I'm not exactly sure it _happened…_ "

Riku frowned at that vague answer as Ludorr raised an eyebrow, "A near death experience?"

Ava slumped slightly, "Sora."

"Ah." Ludorr cleared his throat, recalling that Ava had explained what had happened when she'd had Sora. "My apologies."

Ava shrugged helplessly as Riku looked at The Star once more, "Well. One day we'll be back to use this Gate again, so stay safe until then, alright?"

The Star would have smiled if she could, "Yes. Thank you, Riku. I wish you all the best."

Riku nodded as he turned, calling Braveheart to reactivate the Gate The Fairy Godmother had created to bring him and Kairi to this World.

_The Star was by herself once more._

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

The Doctor had immediately caused a bit of a raucous between himself, Even, and Ansem the Wise. Ienzo had awkwardly shrugged and motioned the group ahead with the promise of updates at a later time.

This was where Riku ended up slightly stumped. He didn't have his Gummi Ship, and while calling one of the others was an option to bring them to The Land of Departure, he really didn't want to wait around. Ephemer was the one to interrupt his train of thought, "Why not just use a Light Corridor?"

Riku frowned. It wasn't that the concept was completely foreign to him, but that still implied use of the Lanes Between.

Ludorr hummed, "That would certainly be more prudent. Lady Luck has decided she's had enough of me and won't come to my call, so I'm a bit useless in this department. I know exactly where The Land of Departure is, but without Master's Union, I must fold my hand."

Ava tilted her head, "Why not use my Keyblade?"

Ludorr glanced at her for a long searching moment before he slowly nodded, "If you hold it while I direct it, it may very well work."

Ava nodded, Vulpes coming to her call as she stood at the ready. Ludorr placed his hand over hers as she held up her Keyblade, and soon enough a beam of light shot out and created the necessary corridor. Ludorr nodded, "I will go first to ensure it's worked. You all may follow after, with Ava last."

They all nodded as the Gambler went ahead, swiftly followed by the others before Ava finally stepped through. She blinked at the new World, the Light Corridor closing behind her as she took in everything. It was a perfectly balanced World unlike anything she'd ever sensed before. She soaked it in for a long moment before Ludorr cleared his throat, "Master Ava, the Wielders here most likely have been summoned by the World to gather in wait for us."

Ava shook herself with a nod as she came up to Skuld, "I'll take Rota for now." Skuld was hesitant before Ava smiled at her. They seemed to have a silent argument before Skuld relented, realizing that Ava simply didn't want the others to misunderstand and passed her over. Ava held Rota in her arms, putting the baby harness into her inventory before they entered into the Castle before them.

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

Aqua frowned as she came to the main hall with Kairi in tow, the bells ringing as the others slowly began to congregate together. Terra raised his eyebrow at her when he arrived as she shrugged helplessly. Ventus ran up the stairs bewildered as he caught up with them.

Roxas and Xion came at a more sedate pace, shortly followed by Lea. Isa and Naminè were the last to arrive, as they glanced around in confusion.

Lea ruffled his hair, "So uh, were we expecting someone?"

Aqua shook her head in the negative, "Not at all."

Xion took in a sharp breath, "What if it's Riku?!"

Kairi frowned as she brought a hand to her chin in thought, "But that would be pretty soon…" She didn't have it in her to hope for the return of both of her boys. Otherwise she'd feel left behind _again._ The thought _Hurt._

They heard footsteps as Riku was the first to come around the corner, a blank look on his face at first before he smiled hesitantly with a weak wave, "Hey guys."

Kairi clutched her chest before moving towards him, "Riku! What happened?"

He raised his hands in a placating manner as the others gravitated towards him, only to stop as the others with him appeared one by one.

Isa took in a sharp breath, "Luxord?"

The Gambler huffed as he raised a hand in greeting, "It's Ludorr, and hopefully not for much longer." They were put off by that odd comment as the blond raised his right hand towards the middle chair on the dais, Master Keeper immediately coming to his call. The ancient Keyblade sang and hummed merrily in his hand as Ludorr shook his head slightly, "Good to have you back, Master's Union."

Aqua gasped as she looked between where Master Keeper had been, and where it now lay in the other's hand. Lea had a far more expressive reaction while Isa frowned with a grumble, "Master Xehanort _did_ say you somehow had knowledge of the Keyblade War…" He had found enough information on the Master's Keyblade to note its origin being that of those ancient times.

Lea looked at his partner shocked, "What!?" Isa shrugged noncommittally.

Ephemer popped up beside Ludorr, looking at the old Keyblade, "Wait, so what's your Keyblade been doing all this time Brain?"

Ventus stiffened as he recognized the scarved teen, "Ephemer?!"

Ephemer blinked his aqua colored eyes and smiled with a huge gron, "Ven!" He seemed to remember something, taking a few steps back as he grabbed the hesitant girl that seemed to be hiding and ran over to the blond with her nearly stumbling to keep up.

Isa and Lea were immediately frozen at the sight of her.

Ventus ran to the two of them as Ephemer brought the mysterious girl forward beside him, "Do you remember Skuld?" The two Union leaders looked at one another before Ventus relaxed slightly with a nod.

The blond smiled, "I'm so glad you're alright Skuld." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "And just in case, my name's Ventus, but call me Ven!"

Skuld gasped as recognition finally struck her, grasping his hands, "Ven!" Tears came to her eyes, "You've grown!"

Ventus laughed awkwardly, "I'm seventeen now, so I'd certainly hope so…"

Ephemer seemed surprised by that, "Oh wow, and last time I saw you, you were a total _zombie!_ "

Ventus blinked, the hazy Memory of when his world had suddenly started to change from empty white to color coming back to him, "Oh, that's right! You said… you were making a connection?"

Ephemer grinned with a nod, "Yup! And I managed it! Though…" He ruffled his swirled silver hair awkwardly, "Things are complicated…" He glanced over at Riku as the silver haired Master simply stood calmly with his hands on his hips.

Riku nodded somewhat tiredly, "It's… we have a lot to catch up on, guys." He turned back to the final member of their group who had stayed back to watch and observe. Ventus was oddly stiff again as Ephemer and Skuld placed hands on his forearms, causing him to relax a little as he frowned.

The leader of Vulpes stepped forward, infant in arms as she bowed slightly, "It's good to finally have the chance to meet you all. I am Master Ava, a Foreteller and Apprentice of The Master of Masters. I hope to understand what has happened and work with you all."

Aqua pursed her lips, absorbing that before Terra stepped forward and spoke as he looked Ludorr in the eyes, "Welcome to The Land of Departure, a land that welcomes all Keyblade Wielders. Let us all work together to protect the Light."

The newcomers nodded as Ava rasponded automatically, "May our Hearts be our Guiding Key."

It was then that the Chirithy all decided to pop out, unable to handle their excitement any longer as they all gathered and chittered amongst themselves in greeting.

Of course, Ludorr's Chirithy was the most subdued, waving off the other's concern as he was still quite the sight with his roughed up accessories and missing fur.

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

It was decided to have the newcomers settle in first before they took the time to exchange information. All of them would have preferred to simply get down to it, but there were simply too many new meetings as they all finally took the time to properly introduce themselves once the Chirithy had calmed down.

It was only when Rota became fussy that they realized the time and dispersed to assist in setting up new rooms or to make dinner for the night.

Aqua guided Ava to her room for the moment while they set up for the time being, "So how old are you, Master Ava?"

The Foreteller smiled tiredly, nearly asleep on her feet as the difference in time between Quadratum and The Land of Departure became more and more apparent. Her recent mad brewing spree didn't help things, "Ah, uhm. Twenty?"

Aqua raised a brow before nodding, "You seem younger for some reason."

Ava chuckled softly, "I had my physical time rewound three years, so physically I'm seventeen. Ignoring that, I'm just short."

Aqua grimaced as Ava simply smiled at her good naturally, "Also, Master Aqua, you may feel free to simply call me Ava."

She smiled, "Then please call me Aqua."

Ava nodded as Aqua made sure she didn't need anything more, explaining where the personal bathroom was and such before leaving her to take care of her infant.

Ava stood for a moment before caring for her four month old.

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

Isa and Lea had done their best to give _X_ her space, though they were more than glad to find out her name was Skuld. It was a relief to see their friend alive and well, even if they'd fallen out of sync age wise from the other.

She was alive and that was enough for now.

She surprised them both by running up to them herself, "Isa! Lea! You're alright!" Tears glimmered in her eyes as Skuld took them by the hands, "I was so worried about you two!"

They were gobsmacked as Isa recovered first with a sad smile, "As were we. We've spent the last thirteen years looking for any sign of you since you disappeared…"

Skuld blinked, "Thirteen..? Oh…" She smiled sadly, "I apologize. One of the guards… Braig was it? He gave me a strange Black Coat and handed me over to Ava."

Isa and Lea blinked as the redhead choked, "Braig!?" Isa frowned at this as the Dandelion tilted her head in confusion.

Isa sighed softly, "Well." He smiled, "I suppose in the end, you're here and safe, and that's what matters. I apologize that we weren't able to keep our promise to you."

Skuld smiled as she shrugged, "I was still able to escape… and we've reunited, so don't hold it against yourselves, alright?"

Isa and Lea nodded as her words and overall relief helped release them of their guilt.

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

Demyx was humming a random tune to himself as he wandered around the Castle in Radiant Garden, more than happy to keep away from the arguing Doctor and Scientists about ethics and whatever else they were hashing out. He sighed, rubbing a shoulder as he stretched out an arm before stopping as a chill ran down his spine.

The hallway was empty and silent, but he could still _feel_ something.

He lowered his arms as he clenched his fists, his body tense as he hesitantly called out, "...Master?"

There was a long silence as Demyx looked around himself, fully alert for a long moment before sighing heavily. It was just as he relaxed that something slapped him hard on his left shoulder blade, knocking the wind out of him as he coughed roughly for a moment, his heart in his throat as he tried to regain his bearings.

He breathed heavily as he glanced around, "Master that's _not funny!_ "

And suddenly he realized.

_He had a Heartbeat again._

He gasped, finally regaining his bearings as he placed a hand over his heart in confusion.

"Neat trick, right?"

Demyx, or well, Edym jumped with a scream as he flung his arms upwards, The Master pulling back with hands up in a placating gesture, "Woahwoahwoah! It's just me, Edym!"

The blond got in the other's face in flustered annoyance, "Way to give a guy a heart attack!"

The Master chuckled as he pointed at the Musician, "A second ago you didn't even _have_ a Heart!"

Edym made a few faces before pouting, " _Sti~ll!_ "

The Master chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Sorry Edym. You're just so fun to tease!"

Edym huffed as he petulantly crossed his arms with a deep frown, "Still doing that creepy disappearing act, huh?"

The Master chuckled as he relaxed with a shrug, "Gotta keep myself entertained somehow, right?"

Edym shook his head with a sigh as he continued on his way down the hall, dropping his arms as The Master followed while extrapolating, "You know, I didn't _just_ come here to remove the lingering remnants of Xehanort and return your Heart to you."

Edym tilted his head as he paused, facing the other with his hands on his hips, "Oh yeah? You got some new weird mission for me or something?"

The Master wilted slightly before straightening, "Well first, here's a present." He handed him a wrapped bundle as the Musician took it with suspicion, "Brand new duds, all enchanted, self cleaning, repairing, and new!" This brought a spark of happiness to Edym's blue eyes as The Master took out a manilla envelope, "And your mission is simply to deliver this to Even and the others."

Edym blinked, taking the parcel from the others hands as he glanced it over. It was light, but something was inside of it making it weirdly bulky. He looked at the signature on the front, a symbol of an abstract crown with an _S_ underlining it to completion. He blinked as he looked back towards The Master to ask a question, but sighed with a slump.

The Master had already disappeared on him again.

Edym shook his head, tucking the envelope under his arm as he returned to the room he'd been using to put on his new clothes.

He grumbled to himself as he put on each piece, "At least this one's easy." Edym sighed as he zipped up new boots. He frowned at the pieces. _There were an awful lot of zippers…_

With a final stretch he stood in front of a mirror. A tight dark blue shirt with fractal designs printed in black, a long sleeved jacket with white details at the shoulders, three star shaped studs pressed into place. He looked it over, as various zippers were put in place to highlight his physique, as well as more star studs on his pockets and cuffs. His pants were a simple black with some barely seen matching fractals to his shirt, a few more star studs seen and not as zippers were laid on an angle on his thighs. It was a bit of a _look_ , but as he checked to see if the zippers were functional, he found that they were enchanted with inventory space. He grinned, pleased he didn't have to carry around bulky bags or have extra pouches for such things.

It was pretty streamlined, all things considered as he noted various items were gifted to him in the deceiving zippers and pockets.

Edym took a long look at his boots, a simple black with lacing up the front. No tie though, as it was only decorative, extra zippers holding extra tools such as a knife, lockpicks, and few other odds and ends.

Edym smirked, hands on his hips as he decided he liked the look, "The Master certainly has interesting taste…" The clothes had of course come with a dark blue silver studded belt which had a neat buckle with a simple heart symbol embossed onto it.

The blond nodded at himself as he turned and picked up the parcel his Master had left for him to deliver, intrigued at the contents as he made his way to the Lab.

He smirked, "Edym Time." A pop made him pause as he looked down at his Chirithy, its arms crossed in annoyance as he yelped at its return.

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

Even was frowning at the manilla envelope Edym handed him, looking between it and him while raising an eyebrow, "So this.. _Master_ as you put it, just... _appeared_ within the Castle, gave you back your Heart, those clothes, and specified _me_ as the recipient of this?"

Edym nodded with his arms crossed and a pleased look on his face, "Yyyup! Easiest mission he's given me yet!"

Even sighed as Ansem and Ienzo were left curious about the envelope. "And you're _certain_ that this package is safe to open?"

Edym raised an eyebrow, "Dude, he's _The Master._ If he wanted to take someone out, he'd do it personally."

Even gave him a look of displeasure before opening it. Within there was a letter and three labeled disks within protective cases. The elder blond looked over the letter, reading it as shock seemed to come over him. Ienzo frowned, "Well, what is it?"

Even cleared his throat, "It's a request to prepare three new replica bodies, and that the disks contain Data for three specific individuals… I'm just… _surprised_ and confused on how he managed to get some of this Data."

Ienzo snatched the letter from Even, reading it over before becoming similarly shocked and interested. Ansem read it over as well, humming in response to the information as he spoke. "So… somehow this.. _Master_ got ahold of the Riku Replica Data, some girl named Strelitzia's Data, who's somehow related to the man we knew as Marluxia… and Vanitas's Data."

" _ **Oh thank the Void.**_ " The four men jumped as a strange and wispy Shadow seemed to melt out of a corner, " _ **I was almost afraid he'd leave me like this.**_ "

Edym balked, " _Vanitas!?_ "

The strange apparition drawled, " _ **Yyup.**_ "

Even scowled at the shadow, "Why in the world would we help you?"

The Shadow sighed gustily, disappearing before reappearing right next to the man, snatching the disk with his Data and placing it within the computer. " _ **Because that guy asked you?**_ " The Shadow tapped some keys, and Vanitas's Data was scrolling on the screen. Perfectly assembled, nice and neat with a whole new wardrobe and adjusted parameters as if it were built off of the most recent Data Sora's core, " _ **Just think, you can use me as a test for the other two. Besides, I can give you some explanations that I'm sure you've been**_ **dying** _ **to have, including information on The Master.**_ "

The three scientists frowned at one another until finally Ienzo sighed lightly, "But still… you've never really given us any reason to trust you."

The Shadow seemed to look at the teen for a long and searching moment before sighing tiredly, " **You** _ **got a second chance, didn't you?**_ "

That ended their arguments abruptly, as they realized they were being hypocritical. Not a single one of them truly understood Vanitas's origin. Even frowned as he realized Vanitas had not been treated all that well while in the second Organization, merely brought forth and dumped in some World to stabilize his own body, while everyone else had been properly cared for.

The Scientist sighed, "Alright. It should take me a few days to get at least _one_ replica ready, if that's alright with you."

The Shadow hummed, " _ **Sounds good to me. Oh, and don't tell any of the Keyblade Wielders about this.**_ "

Ansem frowned, "And why would that be?"

The apparition seemed to pause as they mulled that over for a moment before speaking in a voice that seemed unusually vulnerable, " _ **Because other than Ventus and ma~ybe Xion, I don't really have anyone on that would try to be on my side. Not without**_ **Sora…** " Darkness faded away, leaving the four to their own devices.

It was a few minutes later that The Doctor strolled in, looked at the screen, and hummed, "Well, that's some familiar Data if I've ever seen it."

That statement only brought about more questions than answers as they finally acknowledged the image on the screen.


	2. Assembling the Remnants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little messy, but I'm still pleased with it since it's still a bit of a set up, so -cringe- Please R&R!

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

Sora couldn't help but wonder if one could stalk _themselves._

Sure, he'd gone to a number of Worlds once he'd been allowed to leave the Keyblade Graveyard, but otherwise he'd eventually just… watched things unfold in his own life from an outsider's point of view.

Well, it was for his own benefit as well, as he'd easily fallen out of touch with himself, his lack of a physical body kind of crimping the whole situation further.

When they'd finally gotten to the second Keyblade War while going through a few Loops, he'd been completely stressed out as the thought that they'd failed _again_ slowly crushed him.

Thousands of other times he'd rewatched these scenes with various scenarios playing out, only for everything to fall into Darkness, sending himself back to the beginning to try again.

But then…

Then Xehanort _himself_ handed over the ꭗ-blade and went beyond the veil with the spirit of Eraqus by his side.

Sora nearly passed out in shock from it, as his own Memories and point of view dumped back into him, forcing him to realize what had changed.

So many individual choices had gone into the gradual shift of bleak Fate.

Perhaps, to a small extent, all of the individuals involved had the Memories of all the failed attempts as well, but more clearly locked away as bystanders. Nonetheless, he was surprised by the fact that Terra had not only hosted Xehanort's Heart for so long, but Eraqus as well.

The sly fox line chilled him, as he realized the bloodline that ran in Eraqus and Terra's veins.

Ava had changed something, and slowly down the line Brain's descendants had created a domino effect.

It wasn't until he focused further, that he realized what had truly caused Eraqus to be able to come to rest within Terra this time around. For him to be so at peace as to so easily disarm his old friend into setting down the gauntlet and bring an end to this endless farce of World recreation.

A woman of similar appearance awaited him within Terra's Heart Station, her pink shawl held comfortably in crossed arms as she smiled at him, "It's been many Loops, Master of Masters."

"Thea." He frowned from beneath the hood of his Black Coat, silent questions held back as they observed the other.

Thea smiled kindly, "I was finally able to join Terra in my death. The Earth finally heard my prayers, and just as I have hoped and prayed in so many previous Loops, I was able to go along with him on his journey." She continued gently, "I was able to call out to Eraqus in his final moments and he joined me here to support our son."

Sora nodded, as he recalled burying her body in so many previous Loops as they spoke of many things while he burned down that apothecary. Removing the otherworldly knowledge from greedy hands.

He had done so this time as well, but had been left confused at the lack of her lingering Soul.

Now he understood why her Spirit had not been there to haunt him as he took care of her final resting place.

_The hill now covered in flowers, a single grave marker inscribed as her final remnant._

"I see…" It was not perhaps this lone woman's actions that had so completely changed things…

But it had certainly helped in a way he could never influence, "Thank you, Thea." He approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder, infusing some of his Strength into her, "I hope that from now on, you might be able to watch your son and Guide him. I am sure he's still quite lost after everything he's been through."

Thea placed a hand over his as she smiled kindly at him, "I hope the same for you… Sora."

He took in a sharp breath, holding it before releasing it shakily. If he could have cried he would have, "Yeah, well…" He paused, lost as he couldn't think of what to say in response to that. "Thank you." He pulled his hand away from her, disappearing from Terra's Heart Station just as Kingdom Hearts was sealed once more.

One Final Loop to end the cycle passed as the most recent him retrieved Kairi's broken Heart, and then, that him disappeared.

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

His most recent self's Memories came to him in strange spurts as he followed after into The Final World.

This was a whole new frontier, and he felt remnants of headaches as the Gazing Eye within Vulpes sent him strange flashes from far away.

The other Keyblades, as well as _No Name_ itself also sent him flashes of the return of his other Apprentices to the Keyblade Graveyard along with the Black Box… but he was most bewildered by what was going on with Vulpes.

He couldn't get much out of it, but he realized that not only was Ava alive in some other Reality, in a World called Quadratum, but she was pregnant.

 _That_ threw him. He wasn't really sure of what happened for that to occur, but slowly the pieces came together in a confusing mesh of understanding.

The scattered Memories and Dreams, the letters and gifts.

Finally, the crown necklace that had so quickly become his motif.

Ava was his mother.

_He had no idea what to do with that._

He filed the information away, not wanting to confront it as his most present self finally made it into Quadratum with Auron as his Summon by his side.

The unintended scenes the young him was making as the Government scrambled to figure out just who this vigilante kid was.

Vanitas abruptly becoming the driver of their body for the first time as his Heart left to protect Kairi for a time.

The Master placed a hand on his chest as it ached, his Heart terribly vulnerable in this state as he continued to observe.

To understand.

To _realize_ just how fucked up everything was.

The Master watched with rigid attention as his past self suddenly became one with Vanitas, their Hearts colliding messily as Ventus's strange interference stabilized them into a single entity with a proper foundation.

_One that had still taken a millennium to fully Heal and Develop._

He had so much to explain, but now that he was finally on _the other side_ of the _Final Page_ , he was _lost._ He wasn't entirely sure how he would even _begin_ to explain himself to everyone.

The only thing his Heart could tell him, was that he had to send himself back _one last time_ to complete the Loop.

So he did.

Using the knowledge of all of his previous incarnations, he extracted _Superbia_ from his past self's Heart, ripped out his right eye while shoving it into that horrible Keyblade, and sending him on his way as his Memories were suppressed. ( _A New Point of Return created as a Reset marker._ )

Sora had _tried_ to explain himself to Ava, but understandably, she had _freaked out_ at him as Riku interrupted his attempts to placate her.

The Master slumped, as he realized _he_ was now the result of the Final Loop. _He_ was now at the end of completion.

He had some loose ends to tie up of course, but…

_**Now** _ _what was he supposed to do?_

He shuddered, placing his hand on his chest as he gazed up towards the stars as he stood on the Play Island late in the evening while leaning on that familiar Paopu Tree after delivering his package to Edym.

" _...May my Heart be my Guiding Key._ "

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

When Sora had first tried to return to Daybreak Town during his present self's year of sleep, he'd been dumped in some random waterway. At first he thought something had gone wrong with the Light Corridor he'd created, until he finally looked around the empty World he'd ended up in.

It was as if the society had just… abruptly died off.

_Which could only mean it was devoured by Darkness._

He rubbed his head as he entered one office after another, one Library after another, just to try and glean some information.

Eventually he'd wandered to the central square, a strange contraption that had red, blue, and green sigils to align. An easy little display for children and adults alike to recall the origins of the World as Sora messed with it. He noted the image of Daybreak Town, followed by Break. The final piece aligned into Scala ad Caelum's image, and suddenly he understood.

He _was_ in Daybreak Town. Just rebuilt after it had fallen apart after the Keyblade War.

He frowned at his lack of knowledge of that time. Clearly Luxu had gone off to find an apprentice, leaving things out of his Sight, but…

He sighed and did the only thing he could think of.

He jumped in the water.

This was probably not his _best_ idea, since he didn't _actually_ have a body, but it seemed he had enough awareness of how a physical form should work that it wasn't a problem.

He swam towards the bleak shape in the distance, The Tower upside down under the water, fully submerged as nerves ran through him. He'd taken every precaution he could think of to preserve the Data of the past, but a possible thousand years under the water was a _stretch._

Sora wasn't even sure of how he'd enter, the machinery within probably non functioning by this point. Still, he had to try and return to the computer room.

He _had_ to try and retrieve the black box.

He would have smiled to himself at the irony, but his chest ached in worry and concern instead.

Kingdom Key came to his call and carefully he coaxed corroded machinery to work with incredibly controlled Thunder, Gravity, and Magnet Spells.

It was agonizing work to make the path to the computer room accessible, but it had to be done.

It may have seemed to be a lot, to go through such trouble over a single girl, but he now understood Marluxia's motivations.

He understood the symbolism, the maiden that had worked in tandem with him in his other greater forms within Castle Oblivion.

Somehow, someway, Strelitzia had joined with Lauriam in her untimely death, and though she couldn't become a Nobody in the same way as someone living, she had still been a part of what shaped him.

There was a lot he'd never be able to atone for, but if reuniting those siblings and helping absolve Ventus of her death could lighten the burden of everything he'd done, even if it were simply a drop in the water compared to everything else…

_He had to take that chance._

He groaned as the final hurdle was moved aside, a controlled Light orb floating alongside him to illuminate the dark depths.

Sora pulled open machinery cautiously, coaxing corroded metal open as he found it.

A box encased in glass, seemingly untouched by the water surrounding him.

He nearly wept as he placed a hand over the glass casing, pulling the entire casing as well as the box within into his inventory.

Carefully he shoved metal back into place as he made his way back out of The Tower, thanking it for the years it housed him as he made his final trip out of it.

Everything else had come to ruin and rust in the ages since he'd last set foot there, but it had protected that box of Data.

It had fulfilled its final duty.

_The Tower could finally rest in peace._

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

Castle Oblivion didn't know what to do with him.

Well, more like, it _couldn't_ do anything to him now. He waltzed in easy as pie, the feeling that his present self had been moved to Twilight Town assuring him that no weird paradoxal accidents could occur.

The Castle prodded him of course. He just sort of shrugged at it as it tried to determine his reasoning for being there.

It found out soon enough when he finally located Vexen's laboratory.

He hummed as he looked around and investigated it, the Castle finally leaving him to it as it determined he wasn't going to mess with the Sleeping Ventus.

Sora pulled out the glass container that held the black box, setting it down on an open space carefully as he booted up Vexen's computer and got himself into the Nobody's mainframe. He hid his tracks, not entirely sure of what sort of security measures were in place, and set about locating Replica Riku's Data.

He made a copy of _No. i's_ Data, realizing it was Xion's basic information as he copied and loaded other various pieces of information to peruse later.

After a day or so of cataloguing, he created an entirely new OS on the system for his purpose, rebuilding Datascapes from Memory as he created a method of searching through the Data of countless ancient Wielders.

He finished after a few more days of vigilant work before carefully attaching the device to the computer system.

The names of countless Players scrolled on the screen as it displayed their Unions and ranks. Eventually he found what he was looking for and looked over the Data of the Lost Dandelion.

One of his chosen Leaders that _he had known wouldn't make it._

A full copy of Strelitzia displayed before him. Age, Height, Weight, _everything_ was there that he needed to create her base for an empty Replica body.

It was unfortunate he couldn't do anything about the Player she'd been concerned about, but there wasn't anything he could do about them.

_He didn't know who that person had been._

Carefully he disconnected the black box, resealed it within its glass case, and placed it back in his inventory.

Now he just had to look at the Riku Replica's Data and make the necessary adjustments from scratch, so that maybe…

_Just maybe…_

He could thank Naminé by finally reuniting her with the person she was always looking for within Riku.

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

Sora had erased the OS he'd built and had followed Kairi for a time.

He observed her loneliness.

Her silent Hopes.

Her quiet loss of Memory.

The hole that had built in her Heart.

Riku really _hadn't_ suffered that.

Sora wasn't sure if Riku's knowing where he was had been any better, but seeing the stark difference between them was painful.

Riku had been able to help, to search, to try and make up for his wrongdoings while still falling into some of his same personal pitfalls.

He had been desperate and had paid his price. He'd been able to soul search and grow.

Kairi had been abandoned.

Her two closest friends suddenly ripped away from her, unknowing if one was even _alive,_ while the other was trapped in Sleep, slowly removed from everyone's Memories.

Sora had needed to keep a distance between them. His Heart immediately gravitated towards her to comfort and fill the gaping hole his past self had left behind.

He hadn't given her enough credit for the things she'd been through.

It was simply too easy to give Riku credit for all he'd been through. To sympathize as he'd been able to be proactive in his past self's recovery. It had cost more than one person everything, including Riku's own appearance…

_But Kairi hadn't been able to follow._

Her Keyblade had been _flung away from her,_ so she'd been shipwrecked at home.

The Master had followed after her to Twilight Town when Axel had first attempted to take her.

Had followed her into the prison cells of The Castle That Never Was.

Kairi was amazing, as she dazzled him with her bravery and strength.

_If they could make it beyond that Final Page, she would be able to flourish into someone amazing._

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

Slowly awareness returned.

First a finger, then a toe.

_He was cramped in a tight dark space._

He frowned deeply, his eye unseeing whether it were open or shut as he started to shift inside the enclosed space.

He breathed silently through his nose as he _knew_ where he was.

He was inside the Black Box he'd made for his body.

And _he_ was the Body. Merely a Mind and Soul together while the Heart and Will were elsewhere.

_He needed to become whole once more._

_It was finally Time. They had persevered._

He listened closely, stretching all of his senses as he found that he was alone wherever he'd ended up. The World was peaceful.

He sensed those familiar to him both near and far.

His connections were strengthened as the Box was illuminated by each Heartbinder.

He opened his eye with a breath, carefully placing each Summon back into his inventory, and pushed upwards.

The Box opened, and with a thorough glance around as he carefully shut it closed once more, he disappeared from sight.

He followed an old connection as a smile slowly came to his face.

_The King was in Scala ad Caelum._

Two others were with him researching.

_Laurium, Elrena._

He frowned for a moment before entering a spare room and writing a note. He made his way to the Mouse King and slipped it under his nose as he was distracted from his reading for a split moment.

_He needed help._

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

Mickey scratched behind his ear with a deep frown as he read the letter over and over again.

_Meet me at the place Xehanort left us at midnight._

The Mouse King glanced around the empty balcony. He was nervous as the letter had been unsigned, but his Heart had leapt at the note.

From out of nothing a figure appeared a few paces away. A traveling cloak concealing them as the hood covered their features. Their voice was slightly hoarse from disuse, "It's been a long time, your Majesty."

Mickey frowned at the individual, "And who are you?"

The Stranger smiled, "A Nobody trying to get his Heart back."

Mickey gave him a skeptical look, "I've known a lot of Nobodies, so that's not exactly… _helpful._ "

They sighed lightly, "I'm not really _sure_ where my Heart is at the moment. It feels like I've been traveling _all over_ the place, and nowhere at all."

Mickey tilted his head as the Stranger finally relented, kneeling down and motioning him close, "It's a secret, and you absolutely _can't_ tell anyone."

The Mouse King couldn't resist and came close, lending an ear as The Stranger whispered, " _Sora._ "

Mickey gasped and jumped back, summoning Star Cluster as he looked the Stranger over with suspicion. "Riku left for a whole new reality to find Sora after Kairi searched her Memories to look for him! How could you even _insinuate that you're-!_ "

The stranger lifted his hands passively, "A lot's happened. There's _so much_ to explain, but without my Heart, I can't call for my Keyblade. I _need_ to get out of this World as soon as possible to track the other half of myself down!"

Mickey was still leery of him as the stranger slumped in defeat, "I just need you to take me to Destiny Islands your Majesty."

Slowly Mickey loosened up before nodding, "Alright. I'll take you there and help you-"

Sora waved his hands frantically in the negative, "Uh, no need! I promise I can keep myself out of sight! I don't want anyone to think anything's _changed,_ and uh… well." He chuckled awkwardly, "I'm sure if anyone finds out I'm _missing_ from my containment, they'll _freak out._ "

Mickey gave him a concerned look at that statement as Sora faltered, "It's a long story, _seriously!_ I'd rather tell all of you at once, but I just can't be noticed by my Apprentices! That's all!"

Mickey blinked. "You're running away?"

Sora slumped as he sighed, "It's… _please_ don't ask anymore questions."

Several minutes passed before Mickey relented, "Alright."

He smiled as he slowly faded away from sight once more, "Thank you, Mickey."

A-xXx-Far-Off-xXx-Memory

It was still late in the night when he heard the telltale signs of a hidden Gummi Ship. He frowned as he looked around for the source, falling out of sight as he made his way around the Play Island.

Eventually he ran into the parked vehicle, hidden and floating above the water.

His Heart _pulled_ and he realized that he was being _called back._

Sora blinked as two figures appeared on the beach.

One clearly a familiar Mouse King.

The other simply cloaked.

He faltered and fell back into sight as the cloaked individual stiffened before running towards him, dropping his traveling cloak as he realized _it was his own body._

He was so gobsmacked that when his body had hugged him, he _wasn't prepared_ and suddenly he was face first in the sand.

He pushed himself up on weak _physical_ limbs as he spat out sand. Thirst was the first thing on his mind as his stomach growled at him. He coughed as he sat on his haunches, "Okay, of all the ways I _thought_ I'd recomplete myself, _that wasn't one of them._ "

Mickey came up beside him on his right, looking him over in concern as he hesitantly called, "...Sora?"

The Master turned his body to meet the King's eyes, "Yeah, it's me."

The Mouse frowned, "But… how?"

He smirked, ruffling his knotted hair and grimacing as he looked himself over, " _Augh,_ a millennium without a shower is just…" He wrinkled his nose as his skin crawled.

Mickey blinked, "W- _what?!_ "

Sora sighed heavily, pushing himself to his feet carefully as he reacclimated to having a physical body again with _needs_ and dusted himself off. "Long story."

Mickey sighed as his ears lowered, "That's what you said to me _earlier._ "

Sora looked at him, his eye a normal blue once more as he ruffled his hair. "Uhm… Well." He shrugged helplessly, "I'm kinda too hungry to think right now."

Mickey shook his head and smiled with a deep nostalgia, "Do you want me to leave you here, or take you somewhere else?"

Sora tilted his head as he summoned Kingdom Key, "I'm alright. I can use Light Corridors to travel wherever I want."

Mickey searched him, "You're not just going to disappear again, will you?"

Sora tilted his head as he pulled out his Gummiphone, "I'm just a call away."

Mickey was shocked by the state of it. The colors weren't as bright as theirs was, telling that some great expanse of time had passed for Sora as the Gummiphones had very special specifications. "I see." He smiled uneasily, "Stay safe Sora, I look forward to having my questions answered. Don't be a stranger."

Sora nodded with a small smile, "See you soon, be safe your Majesty."

Soon enough he was alone on the Play Island once more where he collapsed onto his knees, covering his face as he wept openly in relief and fear as all of his internal musings and questions overwhelmed him.

_How would he face the others now that he was so much older than them, with the Memories of the thousands of ways they'd died running rampant through his mind?_

The road ahead was long and unknown, covered in a blanket of terrifying white.


	3. Frayed Threads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized I've been spelling Luxord's somebody name wrong this whole time according to my own notes, lol. I've been spelling it Ludorr, when it's supposed to be Lodurr. It isn't the absolute worst thing to happen, but ripme for needing to correct that between like, three fics. I'll be spelling it correctly from now on, hopefully.
> 
> A homely chapter as a bunch of awkward people deal with other awkward people- and Vanitas. Please R&R!

A-xXx-Scattered-xXx-Dream

Terra yawned as he figured out just what to start on for breakfast. They'd definitely have to get more groceries now that so many others had joined them on their small little World. He opened the kitchen door and nearly screamed at the small shadow sitting half slumped in one of the kitchen chairs in the early morning dark, until he realized it was one of the girls.

He blinked, realizing that it must have been Ava, as he didn't immediately recognize her while she was holding her baby and bottle feeding her.

The black haired woman glanced up at him wearily, "Oh. Good morning… Terra?"

The brunette nodded, "Uh… is it alright if I turned on the light?"

She made a disapproving face before nodding. "Yeah."

Terra did so, squinting until his eyes adjusted a moment later. He glanced around, the kitchen perfectly clean. Ava simply had an extra cloth over a shoulder as Rota was fully focused on the bottle. The brunette rubbed his hair as he went over to the counter to at least start up coffee, as he'd found that certain members of their group were far more amicable to talk to _after_ they had a cup.

"Is there anything in particular you and the others like, or..?"

Ava blinked, instinctively watching him half asleep as she took in where some items were, "Uh… I don't _think_ anyone has any particular… dislikes?"

Terra raised an eyebrow before nodding, contemplating what would be easiest with what they had available. Absently he had already collected the usual items for his regularly made nut bread, followed by some of the usual breakfast fare.

After a few moments Ava stood, holding Rota close as she came part way around the small table, "I'll be right back."

Terra glanced at her as he nodded, "Alright." He was vaguely confused while the small Wielder left, but shrugged and went ahead with starting up breakfast.

After about twenty minutes of prep, Ava reappeared, carefully shouldering her way into the kitchen with her sleeves already rolled up as she seemed to finally be awake. "How can I help?"

Terra paused, "Uh, if you could dice up the sausage over there…"

Ava went over to the counter, taking the mentioned meat and immediately setting to work on it.

Terra frowned as his manners caught up with him, "You're a guest, you don't have to-"

Ava glanced up at him with an odd smile, making Terra pause as she simply continued with her work. He pursed his lips, not needing to pay full attention to what he was doing for the moment, "You just need something to do?" Ava nodded as he continued, "Where's Rota?"

"Skuld was awake and took her for now since I told her I wanted to help with breakfast." Ava was efficient with her dicing as Terra nodded amicably.

Soon enough they had an easy flow going as she asked him random questions about himself that he wasn't used to, realizing that they were normal conversation builders that he simply… never had to participate in.

Still, he understood that it was her way of understanding each of them as a baseline. She wasn't familiar with _any_ of them, and was the only person there that was automatically categorized into the 'adult' category due to already being a mother.

Which was depressing, now that he thought about it. He himself was _also_ a part of the adult category along with Isa and Lea, yet they didn't feel that line of separation (usually). He frowned, contemplating further as he also realized it was possibly because of the knowledge he'd found about the Foretellers of the ancient Keyblade War that furthered that line.

She was someone considered legendary and of high rank, yet she barely made it to his shoulder at full height as she was about as tall as Xion. It was a little mind boggling, until he remembered Gula was of similar height.

He tilted his head in thought, as he couldn't help but ask, "So what's up with the masks?"

Ava paused what she was doing as she looked up at him with a confused blink, "Huh? Oh. To be honest, I'm not really sure anymore? In the past, the masks and outfits The Master made for us was to help make it easy for Wielders to know that we were Union leaders and figures of authority. Before that we usually wore cloaks with hoods up that would mask our appearance, so that if there were ever a time we decided to mingle dressed down, no one would recognize us as a Foreteller." She tilted her head, "I liked the comfort of anonymity, as it was a little less obvious that at least half of the Wielders under my authority were older than myself."

Terra absorbed that information with an unconscious nod, "Makes sense…" It kind of seemed like her Master had been looking out for them, since then their ages and appearance couldn't be used in judgement against them. It gave them a freedom to be themselves that they may not have realized.

The kitchen door opened, breakfast nearly done as Riku walked in with a huge yawn, "Morning."

Terra glanced at him with a wordless greeting as Ava turned with a small smile, "Morning."

Riku stopped and looked at her, blinking, "Oh, you're finally up."

Ava nodded, "Sorry about last night. I saw the food you all left for me on the dresser in my new room, but I guess I slept deeper than usual."

Riku ruffled his hair as he glanced away, "Yeah… that's understandable, since you didn't even acknowledge when we moved you from Aqua's room."

Ava blushed as she turned back to what she was working on, "Sorry."

Riku would have reacted to that, but his Gummi phone suddenly went off. The three of them jumped, Ava gasping as she seemed to mishandle her knife and slit her hand open. She and Terra immediately panicked as Riku accepted the call while watching them efficiently take care of her injury. It was a bit much to deal with first thing in the morning. "Hello?" Riku glanced down at the screen, raising an eyebrow at Ienzo who had deep dark circles under his eyes and looked a bit of a wreck.

The teen's voice was deeper than usual in exhaustion, "Morning, Riku. Apologies for the early call."

"Sounds like it's earlier for _you._ "

"Hn." Ienzo smirked ironically, "More like, late to be honest." Riku gave him a look as the other covered his mouth for a yawn, "The four of us have been awake for quite some time without rest. After you dropped off that Doctor, we received an envelope with a letter from Demyx- or, well, now Edym, requesting three new Replica's."

Riku's eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

Ienzo lifted a placating hand, "I know it's a bit much, but Edym trusted the source, as they also were the one to abruptly return to him his Heart and give him new clothes. It seems he was familiar with the individual." He rubbed his face tiredly, "There were three disks of Data, each carrying full or modified genetic maps and Memories of the three individuals being commissioned, as well as an updated Data pack for Xion so that we may stabilize her further."

Riku frowned, "She wasn't stable before?"

Ienzo sighed lightly, "It was good enough, but after The Doctor skimmed over her files, he noted a high number of issues that would have popped up later. He was pleased with the new Data that would fix and repair such holes. It's possibly the only reason he decided to help us, as Replica bodies are…" He made a rather distressed and disgusted face, "Questionably produced."

Riku grimaced, "I...can only imagine."

Ienzo coughed lightly into his free hand, "As it is, because of our combined efforts, we have two of the three bodies ready, with the third partially completed. However, I find it prudent to warn you about their identities, so that proper… precautions can be made."

Riku tilted his head with a raised brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ienzo glanced around for a moment before nodding, "Well. As previous Organization Members, you all were kind enough to grant us Grace to prove ourselves anew, yes?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah."

"Even was witness to some things, and from what little the individual involved has deemed to more than likely unintentionally let on, he has had more than his fair share of… cruel treatment."

Riku pursed his lips, a few now lost persons fitting that mold as he slowly nodded, "Alright, so..?"

Ienzo studied him for a moment, "Well. The first individual we created a Replica body for was Vanitas."

Terra spun in anger, " _Vanitas!?_ " Ava jumped from his reaction as she instinctively curled into herself, making him back off.

Ienzo sighed on his end as Riku gave Terra an annoyed look while responding, "I'm guessing that's why you're calling?"

"Yes. We were skeptical about it as well, but… it seems he's been...around? It's… Well. He took care of himself and has joined with the Replica, but he hasn't awoken yet. His previous...form? Was rather unsettling, so I'm quite thankful that he'll have a normal body to speak with us in." He made a distressed face before shaking himself, blinking tiredly for a moment before he grimaced.

"The second Replica body commissioned was for your own Replica."

Riku's eyes widened, "Really?"

Ienzo hummed to himself, "As far as… _Vanitas_ was considered, he figured that somehow the individual who gave us this Data believed that your Replica's Heart was still present somewhere, and could be retrieved. He mentioned something about _ephemeria_ but I had no idea what he was talking about."

Riku paused, tilted his head with a weird look, and then glanced towards the door before looking at the phone again, "Ephemer?"

Ienzo mulled on that a moment, "Oh, yes. Perhaps that's what he said?" He rubbed his forehead, "I apologize."

Riku nodded absently, wondering how _that_ might have occurred before a familiar grating voice on Ienzo's side made the poor Schemer jump, " _ **How the fuck are you still awake!?**_ "

Ienzo gave the unseen individual an offended look, " _Must_ you use such la- Hey!"

The phone moved as Vanitas took it from the young Scientist, "Go to _bed_ already. You look more dead than _I_ do on a _good day!_ " He shook his head as he seemed to be marching the other to a cot somewhere as he glanced at the phone, "Oh. Hey Riku." _He_ almost _offhandedly sounded like_ _ **Sora.**_

Riku just stared for a moment, "Uh, hi?"

Vanitas rolled startlingly red eyes, "There's a lot to talk about, this could have been a text, and please make sure the others don't try to kill me the second we get to The Land of Departure. All Ienzo was _supposed_ to request, was for you and Lea to come here to retrieve myself, and to _maybe_ bring Ephemer so we could see if he's got your Replica's Heart."

Riku was… not sure what to do with this conversation, "Oh, uh, Why Axel?"

Vanitas seemed to look away, glaring at Ienzo who was similarly glaring back while getting onto his procured cot before giving him his full attention again, "His mom asked us to have him brought here since he's ignored her other previous requests otherwise. Knew about Keyblades, joked about how being dead for ten years does wonders for helping one to look young. All sass and freakishly familiar, and honestly, I don't wanna be on her bad side." He made a strangely melancholic face before going blank, "So drag him here by the hair if you have to, 'cause she has Fire Magic and I've had to heal the long way from enough of _that_ Magic Class to have respect for non Wielders who can use it as easily as breathing."

Riku raised his eyebrows, "I'll make sure to bring him and Ephemer."

Vanitas nodded, "Great. Awesome. Bye." _Aaand_ he hung up, Riku not even surprised by his abruptness as he looked between Terra and Ava bewildered.

Terra had fully calmed down, a strange look on his face, "We're gonna have to warn Aqua."

Riku smirked, "Sounds like a job for you, then."

Terra wilted slightly, grimacing as he nodded.

_Aqua was going to be_ _**pissed.** _

A-xXx-Scattered-xXx-Dream

There was a small Light shining in the distance.

This might have seemed like par for the course for anyone else...

Anyone else who wasn't _Darkness._

Vanitas was floating in the abyss, a familiar comfort once he'd decided to tag along with Ventus, way back in those ancient days.

Ancient days he'd relived as part of Sora's Heart and so much more.

He hadn't bothered to look around for Edym to help him with his assimilation, for while he'd returned to his primordial form, his Heart had been nestled safe and sound within his essence. Much like an insect without its exoskeleton, a terrifying state to be in for such a long period of time.

Vanitas had been fortunate to be placed within the Data Daybreak Town at first, only to then tag along with Maleficent using the Ark to return to reality. Sure they'd gone their own ways, and certainly, more had happened during the 'Break' of the Town…

But he had learned how to guard his fragile and growing Heart. If Sora had been able to exist as a Heartless for a year without realizing, he could figure out how to live similarly.

So here he was, having observed the World as it had spun without The Master of Masters. How the Worlds had separated like comets falling in the sky...

His Heart Station finally came into clearer view, as that tiny Light had grown larger in his musings.

_He had so much he wanted to discuss with Sora._

_He had so much to discover about himself._

So many aspects of his Station was empty for now, awaiting the chance to be filled in with new colors, his own life choices, and with that which he would come to find dear for himself.

Sora as he had been during the second Keyblade War with right eye missing and bangs covering that spot was waiting for him, a smile on his face as Vanitas flipped himself and landed. "So you're here too?"

"Not exactly."

Vanitas frowned, "Oh. _Great._ "

Sora chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips, a gentle look on his face, "This is how we first met. Me, fresh on my journey forward in Time. It's a version of me that you've locked deep inside of yourself, long before everything else that's happened."

Vanitas contemplated that as a fully formed Paopu Fruit appeared between the two of them.

It was then that he realized, "You were the first human to notice the speck that was me, let alone show me "selfless kindness" as you gave me a small piece of what you had left of _Home_."

Sora nodded as he took a few steps towards it, cupping it between his hands before it began to glow and shrink, becoming a Keychain. The Paopu was its natural colors, while the braided cording that made up its chain was made of deep reds and navy, silver links poking through the leather as he offered it to him, "We became the same person in unequal measure. Now we are in proper balance, forever changed by the other's mark."

Vanitas gently took the Keychain from the other, observing it as he looked back to him once more, "Sora-"

The brunette placed a hand on his chest, "I'm here with you, and you're there with me. We're brothers now, more than what we were, and less all at once." He took another step towards him and took Vanitas's hands, "Thank you for being with me on my journey, Vanitas. We never would have made it to this point had it not been for you." He squeezed his hands as the Dream seemed to fade around them, "Take Care."

_For the road well traveled,_ _**Memory Gear.** _

A-xXx-Scattered-xXx-Dream

Yen Sid tapped his fingers on his chair, a deep set frown on his face as he ran his other hand through his long beard.

_Someone was in the Tower, and they were asking for a rather odd assortment of food._

It may have been the only reason he'd noticed them. He prodded the Tower for an answer on how it could just let some random stranger enter and do as they please, and it effectively _shrugged_ at him.

' _You gave him permission._ '

Yen Sid pursed his lips at that, pushing himself up from his chair as he made his way towards the kitchen.

He didn't know how long this individual had been present within his home, but the amount of food they were asking the Tower to conjure, rejecting, and de-conjuring was beginning to grate on his nerves. It was as if they couldn't make up their mind or…

Well. He'd get his answers soon enough.

He got to the open kitchen entryway, raising an eyebrow as he took in the absolute _chaos._

Eggs were splattered everywhere, as a headache immediately struck the Old Wizard at the mess, the offender scrambling through cupboards as they seemed strangely manic in their pursuit of... _something._

Yen Side cleared his throat, making them jump in surprise and hit their head roughly on a lower cabinet, cussing a blue streak as they nursed their injury.

Yen Sid rolled his eyes, "Enough of that coarse language. Who are you, and how did you get into my Tower?"

They seemed to freeze for a second before popping up over the prep table, "Master Yen Sid?" There were tears in the man's blue left eye, a deep level of stress on their young face as slowly the Old Wizard realized who he was.

" _ **Sora?**_ "

The man- no, teen? Stood up shakily, offhandedly using a Cure to deal with the bump that was surely forming under his long braided brown hair, solid except for one streak on his left side. If it hadn't been for the three spikes on his head that formed a familiar crown shape, he may not have realized, "Y-yeah?"

Clearly Sora had changed a great deal since the last they had been in one another's presence. Ignoring the length of his hair his voice and height had vastly changed along with his choice in clothes. He was wearing fitted black pants with some _interesting_ zipper placement, boots, a fitted dark red shirt with similarly colored distressed stars scattered on the right side, and a jacket of some sort of cover thrown on the back of a chair.

Yen Sid was shocked, "We've been looking all over for you for over a year now. Where have you been?"

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the stress on his face only got worse, the shining of tears in his eye now more clearly from more than just bumping his head, "Uh- that's _way too long_ of a story and I _really_ don't want to talk about it right now."

The Old Wizard's eyes widened, "I think you need to sit, Sora." He looked ready to break down.

The brunette sniffed, rubbed his eye on the back of his arm, "I'm just trying to cook, and I haven't been able to crack a single egg without _destroying it!_ " He finally lost it and dropped heavily into a chair as he started crying into his arm.

The Wizard was left particularly uncomfortable at this. He carefully came close, looked over the recipe the brunette had been working on, and after properly rolling back his sleeves and washing his hands, he deftly cracked the necessary eggs into the bowl.

He then conjured tea, cake, and other sweets on the prep table as he placed a gentle hand on the other's head, "Clearly you need to speak with someone. This is about far more than eggs."

Sora laughed hysterically as he sobbed, unsettling the Wizard further as he seemed to curl into himself more, "I didn't know where to _go,_ and then Kingdom Key brought me _here_ because you always said the door was open if we needed it and…" He trailed off for a moment as he settled, sounding slightly hoarse for a moment before he managed to collect himself, "I realized I didn't know how to face anyone anymore." He sounded so _broken,_ in a way that men got when they'd seen _too much._

He frowned, as he realized so many of the children that had come under his care had seemed to believe themselves unworthy, or unable to accept their friends' love.

"Sora, _everyone_ has been doing their best to find you. I can assure you that-"

"You can't!" The Wizard jumped as Sora cut him off with a shout, terror, guilt, and far too many emotions flitting over his features, "I'm not the same person you all _knew_ anymore! I'm not even the same person my _Apprentices_ knew me as! _You can't assure me of_ _ **anything!**_ " He gasped as he breathed heavily from his outburst, immediately regretful as his eye dimmed and he turned away from him, "...Sorry."

Yen Sid's couldn't help the sadness and compassion at war in his chest as he made his way around the table and poured a cup of tea, dumping five cubes of sugar and a splash of milk before pushing it towards the other, "Drink."

Sora glanced at it before drawing it the rest of the way to himself, swirling it before taking a sip and immediately reacting strongly to the amount of sugar. Yen Side raised an eyebrow as Sora made a few choice faces before settling on _blank_ and drinking it, "I can handle two sugars now."

"Just two?"

Sora smiled oddly as he looked over the sweets before them, "I was brought down to _no_ sugars in both tea _and_ coffee, but that was because of my partner…" His expression and voice became nostalgic, "She didn't like sweets, and it was easier to not fight her on it the older she got…"

 _He sounded like he was talking about an old_ lover _than a mere acquaintance._

Yen Sid nodded, simply drinking his tea and taking a few butter cookies off of a plate as he idly observed the other.

Instead of taking a large piece of cake like he had previously, Sora took a small fruit topped tart and butter cookie for himself, nibbling on the cookie absently as he stared at the table.

Sora was silent for a long moment before he spoke lowly, "So I've lived a couple thousand years and have the Memories of all the couple million and something Loops where we failed."

It took a moment for Yen Sid to even register what he'd half mumbled before straightening in shock.

Sora continued without a glance, "I don't remember _everything_ all the failed me's witnessed, but I've watched everyone die more times than I can really count, and all of my other failed me's Memories are just… _there_. In my head. Able to just be recalled in a vivid flashback at any time, any reason." He shrugged, "Along with all the horrible _shit_ I've done to try and bring us past the _Final Page_ of the book of prophecies… and well." He bowed his head, "We finally made it. And now I'm here with the repercussions of the cost of victory."

 _Maybe, just maybe, that was the_ true _Cost of using the Power of Waking incorrectly, not that he'd ever know._

Yen Sid didn't know what to say to any of that as he processed the information.

It made sense now, why the Sora before him was acting so strangely.

He was a Stranger with a Friend's face.

Yet still, Sora's attitude led him to believe that no matter how far he had fallen to get there…

"You're Heart was in the right place."

Sora looked to him with a strange and wild Hope, "I-" He wilted slightly as he glanced away again, "Not always."

"Perhaps not, but what was the point of reliving such things over and over again? What was your most basic motivation to such long standing suffering?"

Sora was quiet for a long moment before he spoke clearly, "To protect the Worlds… and save my Friends."

"Then that, for now, will have to be enough."

Sora looked at him tiredly before slowly nodding.

"Now then, if you might explain the... _mess_ in my kitchen, I do believe I would be quite interested in the final result of your cooking, if Little Chef's creations are anything to go by…"

Slowly, a weak and fond smile came to Sora's face, the Light in his eye returning with it as he chuckled softly.

It would take an incredible amount of time, but if he could help this young (ancient) man before him to face that which he feared…

He should be surrounded by his Friends, each to place the balm that would Heal his Hurt, just as he'd shouldered theirs.

It was time for him to _ReConnect._


	4. Gathering the Stragglers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, The Doctor was never meant to have a role outside of like, two appearances. He has no name nor physical description, but he is a fully new and unique character. So…uh, think of him as a slightly younger Bernie Sanders in jrpg form wearing generic doctor's clothes. -thumbs up-
> 
> In other realizations… Riku is my defacto responsible one of the group, and I'm trying to... -Not- do that to him. But that's how his character works for me. -cringe- A lot of things are technically happening during the same day atm. Oof.
> 
> Finally, I'm going to have to draw the new outfits for those whom it effects, since I literally had to write out a 2 page document to update ages/descriptions/Keyblades to keep track of what's been written/will be updated.

A-xXx-Scattered-xXx-Dream

Riku pulled Xion aside after breakfast, "I need you to come with me to Radiant Garden today, along with Axel and Ephemer. Do you think you could grab Axel for me?"

Xion tilted her head, "Sure, but what's going on Riku?"

He rubbed his hair, "Well, some interesting information came up and I can't say much else beyond that." He grimaced since he needed to trick the redhead into coming, clearly.

Xion searched him for a moment before nodding, "Alright. As soon as possible?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Xion smiled and went off to find her friend while Riku turned to try and figure out where Ephemer might have gone off to. Luckily the scarved teen had decided to help with breakfast cleanup while Ava took over Rota's care once more, leaving Skuld free.

Ephemer glanced at him from at the doorway, "Did you need something, Riku?"

Riku nodded as he came over, "I need you to come with me to Radiant Garden today. We're going to leave as soon as possible, if that's alright."

Ephemer glanced down at the dishes he'd collected as Skuld nudged him to go. Ephemer apologized to her as he followed the other teen out of the room, "So what's the rush?"

Riku smiled awkwardly, "Well, I kind of have a question, since we're kind of going with guesswork here…" Ephemer waved him on as they walked down the hall towards the main hall doors, "Uhm… This might sound weird, but do you have another Heart?"

Ephemer blinked, "You mean Tochi?"

Riku paused and looked at him confused, "Who?"

Ephemer went to speak, stopped as if he'd been distracted by something, and then chuckled while rubbing the back of his head, "S-sorry! Are you talking about your Replica?" Riku nodded, vaguely bewildered at the other's actions as Ephemer continued, "Then yeah. I picked up his Heart while I was traveling through The Final World."

Riku's eyes widened before he smiled with a nod, "Good. Someone rebuilt and corrected his Data, requested a new Replica body for him to have, and it's ready."

Ephemer took in a sharp breath, seemingly for both himself as well as the Replica, "W-really?"

Riku nodded as he pushed the main door of the Castle open, "It's sudden, I know, but I got a call from Ienzo earlier and I figured, the sooner the better for you both."

Ephemer seemed to agree, though he took a moment to speak internally with Tochi before nodding. "So where would he go?"

Riku tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Where would he live once he became whole again?"

Riku frowned, "Well, he's welcome to live here, since he _is_ a Keyblade Wielder… but I'm also pretty sure my parents would be happy to adopt him, too."

Ephemer blinked, "You really think your parents would accept him?"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Ephemer smiled, seeming to have proven a point, and Riku could only imagine what sorts of feelings his Replica might have.

_He'd be happy to be able to speak with him face to face once more._

A-xXx-Scattered-xXx-Dream

Xion was piloting the Gummi ship while Riku excused himself to a private area of the ship. He frowned at his Gummi phone, not entirely sure of who he wanted to check in with first.

Eventually, he decided on Mickey first, as the Mouse King picked up almost immediately, "Riku! You're back and okay!"

Riku smiled at the King, "Yeah, just got back yesterday."

Mickey laughed shortly, "Were you able to find Sora?"

Riku frowned, glancing away for a moment, "That's… kind of complicated."

Mickey's ears drooped, "What happened?"

Riku rubbed his hair with a sigh before he continued, 'I _was_ able to find him, but then… he disappeared again. I came back with some ancient Keyblade Wielders, though…"

Mickey blinked, "Who'd ya find?"

Riku hummed as he leaned against the wall, "Well, there was Luxord's somebody, Lodurr, who I guess was also known as Brain? A girl named Skuld, a boy named Ephemer, and Sora's mom, Master Ava."

Mickey's eyes widened with each name, an odd silence coming from his side as he listed off each name. Behind the Mouse King a familiar pink haired man appeared, "Ephemer and the others have returned as well?"

Riku exclaimed, "Marluxia?!"

Mickey glanced up at the other as the pink haired man sighed softly, "It's Lauriam, and Elrena, who you knew as Larxene, is here with me. We've been helping the King with his research since we have similar goals of interest."

Riku frowned with a nod as he took that in, "Oh."

Mickey smiled uneasily, "I was pretty surprised when they showed up too, but they've really helped me out!" He became embarrassed as he rubbed his head with a short laugh, "Especially when things are a little too high up…"

Lauriam smiled sympathetically at the Mouse King as Riku smirked, "Well, that's good. I'm glad you're not alone in that empty World, to be honest."

Mickey nodded as Lauriam frowned, "Back to what you were saying… Ephemer and the others have returned?"

Riku nodded, "You know them?"

The pink haired man seemed to take a moment before nodding, "Brain, Ephemer, Skuld, Ventus, and myself were Union Leaders after the Keyblade War… though I had spent a great deal of time looking for my missing sister, Strelitzia…" He seemed to go dark for a moment before shaking his head, "Let's just say that things became... _tense_ at the end when I found out about my sister's death."

Riku felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle at that, not having a good feeling about it.

_Though there was the mysterious third Replica Ienzo had mentioned…_

He frowned as Lauriam continued, "What is the connection between Lodurr and Brain?"

Riku hummed, "Skuld, Ephemer, and Ava tend to go between calling him Brain and Lodurr. Master Keeper also returned to him when we returned to The Land of Departure."

Lauriam contemplated that for a moment, "...Was the Keyblade you speak of also named Master's Union?"

Riku paused, trying to remember before he nodded, "Oh, yeah. That's what Lodurr called it."

The pink haired man nodded, "Then that must certainly be Brain. Amazing, I had no idea."

Mickey glanced up at him, "Were you guys close?"

Lauriam sighed softly, "Close Acquaintances, with the same goal of keeping things together after the War, perhaps. Companionable while Members of both versions of The Organization."

Mickey frowned at him before returning his attention to Riku, "Well, it looks like there's a whole lot that we could talk about. Should we come to The Land of Departure soon to catch up with everyone?"

Riku and Lauriam both became uncomfortable for both the same and opposite reason, "Yes, but you'll definitely have to check in with the others, for Naminé's sake."

Mickey frowned, "Right. Oh, one last thing."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

The Mouse King rubbed his head, "Uh, I don't know where they might've ended up by now, but recently I was called out to help get someone to Destiny Islands. They're probably long gone now, and I don't know what their goals are… but I don't think they know what to do with themselves anymore."

 _That was…_ vague.

Riku frowned at that information as Lauriam gave the King a judgemental look at his half baked admission.

"Uh… what'd they look like?"

Mickey's ears drooped as he hesitated for a long moment. Finally he grimaced, "I don't think I should say." The King hung up abruptly as Riku stared at the backdrop of his Gummi phone, sure that Lauriam would give the King a hard time on his end for that abrupt parting. He slumped against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, his hand lowering to his side.

The teenager mulled the information given for a long moment before sighing softly as he lifted his phone once more and called Aeros.

A-xXx-Scattered-xXx-Dream

Aeros blinked answered his Gummi phone, surprised to be getting a call so early in the morning as Gula had just barely arrived in the Library.

_No one would be coming for quite some time, most likely._

"Hello?"

Riku nodded on his end, "Sorry for the early call, Uncle."

Aeros shrugged as Gula got into view of the camera, curious. "It's too early for any of the usual visitors, so it's no trouble."

Riku glanced between the two, "So I have some information and not a lot of time to give it, since we're probably close to Radiant Garden by now." Aeros raised an eyebrow as Riku continued, "It's good and bad news. I found Master Ava and Sora." Aeros and Gula stiffened at that in shock as Riku plowed on, "However, Sora went missing. Ava, Ephemer, Skuld, Brain, and I returned here yesterday afternoon. We haven't had the chance to explain anything formally with the others, but everything's complicated and a lot is happening all at once."

Gula frowned as Aeros seemed to be having a mini crisis of not knowing what to feel. Gently, Gula pried the phone away from the older brunette as he inquired, "So Sora disappeared?"

Riku nodded sadly, "Yeah. After I arrived during some weird test going on, Ava and Sora both fell unconscious. After a while Ava kind of recovered, but… Sora almost stopped functioning outside of basic needs. I was at a loss as of what to do… and then he disappeared."

Gul mulled that over before he nodded, "...Did Ava mention The Master?"

Riku's eyes widened as Aeros gave the teen an odd look. "Uh, yeah actually."

Gula placed his hand on his chin in contemplation. After a drawn out moment of silence he asked, "Did she tell you who she thought he was?"

Riku frowned, "...Yeah. Why do you ask..?"

Gula lowered his free hand, "Have you heard of the phrase, ' _The road to hell is paved with good intentions_ '?"

Riku blinked, "...Maybe? Something like that, why?"

Gula looked to Aeros for a drawn out moment before giving Riku his attention again, "I recognized Sora in all of your pictures growing up around the house. He looked a _little_ different, of course… but The Master and Sora are the same person."

Aeros stiffened, " _What?!_ "

Gula sighed as Riku already knew this, but hadn't known how to say it. Gula continued gently, "Lately when I sleep, I have ended up deep within my Heart to speak with the fragment of The Master that's there."

Aeros frowned, seemingly over his initial shock, "So he did something to your Heart too?!"

Gula glanced at Aeros for a long moment before looking back to Riku as he placed his hand on his chest, "I don't know if any of the others have realized what happened to us when The Master made us his Apprentices… but, I need to talk to Ava in private about it if she's aware of the mark The Master left. It's... " He paused in thought, "It's not exactly an _excuse,_ but I also want to believe in the person who took me in off of the streets and nursed me to health from near death when I became sick."

Aeros was left speechless for a moment while Riku nodded slowly, "I understand. I haven't made any particular decisions about anything, and Ava hasn't said much… She's just… terrified and alone, unable to really explain her actions. It's a difficult situation, but I chose to support her since her fear worried me."

Gula nodded, "Are you all staying in The Land of Departure?"

Riku continued, "Yeah, once we're done with what we need to do in Radiant Garden, we'll be going back later today."

Gula took in that information, "Is it alright if Aeros and I come later this afternoon?"

Riku thought that over for a moment, "Sure, just let Aqua and the others know. I think we're really low on food, so I'm not exactly sure what their plans are."

The Foreteller nodded, "Alright, then. Thank you for the information and your help, Riku."

The silver haired teen nodded, "Thanks for the info, Gula." Riku hung up, Gula returning the Gummi phone to Aeros as they stared at one another for a long moment.

Gula eventually tired of the stalemate and sighed with a slump, bowing his head slightly as he turned away, "Seeing as I don't even know where The Master even _is_ anymore, if he's somehow returned, or if he's left us forever… I just don't know that much." He shifted his hood off and removed the Leopard mask, shaking out his shaggy rust colored hair and turning vibrant green eyes onto Aeros wearily, "But I honestly distrust Luxu more than The Master. I don't even know if Luxu knows what we're even _doing here,_ simply bidding or wasting our time by sending us off on arbitrary missions."

The teen set the mask down as he rubbed his hair, Aeros surprised as he took in his appearance, since this was the first time Gula had removed his mask or any level of cloaking for when he'd dressed down, "I think we _all_ have a lot of questions we want answers for… and I don't even think The Master _himself_ knows where to start with it all. All I know… is that I want to talk to him in person again." His voice became soft as distress weighed heavy on him, "It's all I've wanted, to ask him about the Lost Page he gave me, and to ask him _why_ …" He closed his eyes, shaking his head as he finished with tears forming, "I _miss him._ "

Aeros couldn't help gently resting his hand on Gula's head, feeling deep sympathy as he realized that even though they were on opposite sides of his son's life, Sora was just as important to this young man as he was to himself.

At the end of it all, there was so much to figure out, and the person with the answers to so many of their questions was still missing.

A-xXx-Scattered-xXx-Dream

Donald and Goofy stood at attention with a salute as Goofy spoke, "Good morning, Master Yen Sid, sir! You called for us?"

Yen Sid chuckled softly as he signaled for them to be at ease, "Yes. Thank you for coming at such short notice."

Donald frowned, "What did you need us for?"

Yen Sid folded his hands on his desk as he smiled at them kindly, "Your journey to find Sora has led you near and far, as I take it."

They both slumped sadly as Goofy responded, "With no luck whatsoever."

Yen Sid nodded, "I may have a clue as to his whereabouts-"

The other door in his office opened, a tall young man with long braided brown hair with a single chunk of black on his left side entering with an open book in his hand and an odd look on his face. He was focused on the text in front of him, his bangs covering the right side of his face past his chin leaving only one eye to take note of anything in the room. Donald and Goofy noted his black fitted zipper embellished pants, black boots, dark red fitted shirt with red stars, and black fitted jacket that had the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. It too had a plethora of zippers, a silver crown pinned to a breast pocket resting over his heart as he seemed to not notice them on his right, "Master Yen Sid, I have _a lot_ of questions on why you'd have a book like-"

The brunette stopped, seeming to finally sense the Wizard's guests as he froze at the sight of them, his blue eye widening before it darkened slightly as he bared his teeth at the Old Wizard, " _ **Seriously!?**_ "

Yen Sid chuckled merrily as Donald and Goofy were left confused, the stranger rolling his eyes with a groan as Donald became fed up and stomped his foot, "Don't disrespect the Master!"

The stranger glared at the Duck as he went to open his mouth, Yen Sid raising a hand to silence both as he spoke tersely, " _ **Now now**_ , none of _that._ " The Old Wizard seemed to catch onto what book the other man had in his hand as he sighed heavily with an eye roll, "What in the world were you doing in _that_ particular section of my bookstacks, _**Sora?**_ "

The brunette was somewhere between glaring and pouting as Donald and Goofy squawked, "Sora!?"

The man sighed with a slight slump, rolling his shoulders, "Yeah…"

Donald and Goofy couldn't contain themselves, barrelling at him as he grimaced, chucking the book at the Old Wizard's desk just as they pounced on him, knocking him onto his backside with a grunt as they hugged and cried over him, "We've missed you, Sora!"

Yen Sid glanced the book over, raising an eyebrow as he returned to the page Sora had gotten in the book with a hum, "I'm surprised you got this far into this... _particular_ book."

Sora allowed himself to be fussed over with a tired sigh, "I _wasn't_ enjoying it, just _confused_."

Yen Sid chuckled as Donald and Goofy finally gave the brunette some breathing room and helped him back to his feet. Sora dusted himself off as the Old Wizard responded, "Some years ago Ventus found a large number of _questionable_ reading material in the bookstacks of The Land of Departure. Master Eraqus had these books delivered to me, because Ventus pointed out that they couldn't simply destroy them if there was any chance there might be a World inside of their pages."

"Let me guess. The ones you kept do."

Yen Sid hummed, closing his eyes as he ran his hand through his beard, "... _Most_ of them."

Sora gave him a bit of a _look_ as he placed his hands on his hips, "I can't sense any life in that book, which means you have far _lower_ standards for decent reading than I thought you did, _Sir._ "

Yen Sid chuckled good naturedly, "Sometimes one must read a truly terrible book to appreciate good literature."

Sora huffed, "Right." He looked between Donald and Goofy, frowning, "So is this your way of dragging me out into the open, Yen Sid?"

The Old Wizard nodded, "I'm a bit too far removed to be of much use to you here, and I am of the belief that the sooner you see your friends and connect with them again, the sooner you'll feel better. It will be more than uncomfortable, I'm sure, but I do believe sooner is better than later. I can easily see you burrowing into my Tower, vesting my Authority over it for your miscellaneous whims as you are of higher rank than I, and to be honest, I _will_ get angry with you swiftly for it."

Sora grimaced as Donald looked between him and the Master as Goofy scratched at his head, "What does that mean, Master?"

Yen Sid waved a hand, "Sora may not have received Mastery by my hand, but he bares the Mark of the highest in Rank of _all_ Mastery. That is all I will say on the matter. The rest is up to him."

The two looked at their friend as Sora waffled a moment before looking away, "For one, _don't_ call me a half pint."

Donald and Goofy glanced at one another before nodding. Goofy observed him, "Alright, Sora. I'm sorry if it's something that bothered you before…" Donald nodded sadly, a small piece of their camaraderie damaged.

Sora grimaced, rubbing the back of his head in thought for a moment before he made a distressed wave of his hand, "It's just- I was getting upset about it _before_ the second Keyblade War… I just didn't have the chance to tell you both that it was starting to _really_ bother me at the time with everything that kept happening. And, well… I'm not the same Sora you knew before. I'm… I'm really, really _old,_ okay?"

They glanced at one another a moment before nodding, Donald asking, "What do you mean?"

Sora smiled bitterly, "If I'm going to see everyone else, I might as well explain myself all at once, 'cause it's a long… _long_ story. I just wish a certain _Wizard_ had allowed me the chance to _collect my thoughts._ "

Yen Sid's head tilted as he keyed back into their conversation, turning to him as he raised an eyebrow, "You have those?"

Sora blinked, balked, and then flushed, "Can you _not?_ "

Yen Sid gave him a rather sinister smile, "Can _you_ not?"

Sora bared his teeth, annoyed and bristling in silence for a long moment before sighing with a slump. "Whatever. Let's get this over with."

Yen Sid hummed, "Don't go acting like you're going in front of the firing squad, now. They're your friends."

Sora just _glared_ at him, "Which is exactly why I'm afraid I'll lose them all." He stormed out of the usual door they came and went from, Donald and Goofy uneasy behind him as they properly said their goodbyes.

_It would be a long trip to The Land of Departure._

A-xXx-Scattered-xXx-Dream

Lea was _not_ happy to be greeted by his mother the moment they entered the lab (not that he was happy to be there _anyway_.)

The woman looked exactly the same as he remembered. Long curly red hair tied back and vibrant green eyes. She smiled at him, both motherly and spice all at once, "I'm _so glad_ to finally see my son again, all grown up and handsome."

Lea glanced away sulkily with a grimace, "Hi, mom."

Xion glanced between the two of them in slight wonder, turning to the simply dressed woman, "You're really pretty."

Lea's mother blinked before smiling at her kindly, "Thank you. You must be Xion?"

She nodded, "Yes, but how'd you know?"

The older woman's eyes warmed, "I've done some investigating of my own. Now, we'll need two Keyblades to open the particular room we're looking for within this Castle."

Lea balked, "You know about the Keyblades?!"

The woman raised an eyebrow, glancing back at the other scientists as Riku rubbed his head on the other side of the room near his Sleeping Replica where he and Ephemer were preparing to transfer Tochi's Heart, "I kind of didn't say anything and just asked Xion to have him come with…"

Lea glared at him as Xion rubbed her shoulder awkwardly. The woman turned back to her son, "Honestly, it's not like I've been trying to get ahold of you to take out the trash. This literally has to do with a family duty, and a secret of our lineage. _Work_ with me for a moment, here."

Lea frowned as Xion became interested. Ansem the Wise seemed to clue in on something the others couldn't, "You mean the hidden room within this Castle, put into place by the Founder?"

The woman turned with a nod, "Precisely."

Ansem strode over, "As the current leader of this World, please allow me the honor to accompany you to that place, Ella."

Lea made a face, "Wait, is it something really _that_ important that our family was guarding?"

Ella looked at her son with a small smile, "It may not be overly important to _us_ , but more so something that was left behind for the future related to the past."

Lea frowned as he couldn't decide how to respond to that. Ella sighed, "There is no point in explaining it when you'll see for yourself soon enough. Come along now. There's no time to waste."

So they four followed. Ella in the front with Ansem beside, Lea and Xion following in the rear.

It took some time, going rather deep into some of the most protected areas of the Castle, having to take special lifts as Lea became more and more nervous about their destination. "Uhm, you guys _do_ know Isa and I were experimented on down here, right?"

Ansem became ashen as Ella frowned between them while Xion placed a nervous hand on her chest, "Unfortunate, but I promise we are close. We will not have to linger for very long."

Lea nodded as they finally came upon a room with interesting stonework. A large closet sized framed painting with the first image of the World greeted them. Ella stepped aside and waved in its direction, "I need both of you to simultaneously unlock this with your Keyblades."

Xion and Lea glanced at one another before summoning Kingdom Key and Flame Liberator respectively. In unison they pointed towards the mural, and both Keys reacted, a beam of Light hitting the painting as it disappeared.

They lowered their Keyblades as Ella entered the closet-like space, a simple pedestal with a small red, ancient looking treasure chest upon it. Ella lifted it easily enough and brought it out to them, both reacting to the simple name written on it from an ancient time unknown.

_To Sora_

A crown motif drawn sideways over the 'a' as it left no doubt in their minds that it was meant for _their_ Sora.

Ansem recognized the crown signature in that split moment, the mysterious individual that had provided the Data and the request for the extra Replica's clear to him.

Gingerly, Lea took the treasure chest from his mother, an odd look on his face, "This is what our family's been protecting for generations?"

Ella smirked, "Yup. A simple letter chest, left behind for The Master of Masters."

Lea frowned as Xion tilted her head, "But it says it's for Sora…"

Ella shrugged, "Then they must be the same person. We're his descendants."

Xion paused while Lea nearly dropped the chest, Ansem's eyes widening as Lea choked out, "Wait, _what!?_ "

Ella shrugged, "Why else would I know about Keyblades? It's about time someone from our family managed to gain the ability to use one. Our ancestor and Founder of Radiant Garden, Aiden, certainly didn't get that chance."

Ansem cleared his throat, distracting them, "Well, being as it's rather drafty down here, as well as unsettling, I do believe we should head upwards towards the sunlight once more. Lea, put that into your inventory, as it is more than likely fragile from its years in storage." The man seemed _stressed_.

Lea nodded numbly, putting the chest away as an odd myriad of feelings rolled in his chest.

_What in the World was going on?!_

When they returned to the surface, Riku's Replica, Tochi, was awake and sitting up, speaking with Ienzo as Even and the Doctor stayed by the monitor, preparing Xion's Data for transfer on the second cot nearby.

Vanitas strolled in, freezing at the sight of Ella and Axel for a moment before relaxing, "Oh. Right." He was wearing a black fitted v-neck shirt with unversed/nightmare symbols distressed on the left side of it. Simple black knee high boots, a long sleeved black fitted jacket that reached mid-thigh with strips of red detailing along with silver studs and zippers. A dark red belt with a black buckle embossed with the Unversed symbol, a black crown necklace, and black fitted pants.

Lea startled at his appearance before scowling, "Vanitas!" He summoned Flame Liberator, pointing it directly in the Darkling's face, "What're _you_ doing here?!"

Vanitas scowled at the Keyblade pointed at him as Riku slapped his forehead, a headache immediately coming on as he realized he forgot to warn anyone about the Darkling. Vanitas slapped the Keyblade aside with a glare and growled in Lea's direction, " _ **Get that stupid Keyblade outta my face, asshole.**_ " There was something _particularly_ feral about his response as Xion Held her hands together and Ella gave her son a disapproving look.

Lea wilted, dismissing his Keyblade, "He's.. _not_ here to fight?"

Vanitas gave him an angrily disbelieving look, "Why would I-" He scoffed with a roll of his eyes, " _ **No**_ stupid. Now, who convinced you to come since you spent months ignoring your own mother?"

Xion blinked and hesitantly raised her hand, "I asked him to come with since Riku said he was needed."

Vanitas's expression softened as she spoke, nodding absently. He stepped forward, a barely there smile on his face as he laid a hand on her head, "Good job, Xion."

His voice was unexpectedly… _gentle_ all things considered, and Xion smiled at the praise even if she was sort of confused by his action.

Everyone but Ephemer, Ella, and the Doctor were slightly surprised by his response. Vanitas then locked onto Tochi, strolling over to him as Ienzo got out of his way to join the other three at the monitor, as Ansem the Wise had migrated next to his colleagues once more.

Tochi watched him wearily as Vanitas came close, pointedly _ignoring_ Ephemer as Vanitas grabbed him by the chin. Not roughly, but it was still unappreciated as Tochi glared at him, "Excuse you?"

Vanitas tilted Tochi's head this way and that, seeming to examine him without using much force. He hummed, "Well, it looks like he did a good job of rebuilding your code from scratch, along with adjusting your entire DNA sequence appropriately. Honestly, I don't really know how he managed to figure out how to do _that_ , but whatever."

Edym chose that moment to make his presence known, hands on his hips with raised eyebrow, "Well, he's _**The**_ _Master!_ Of _course_ he can do stuff like that!"

Vanitas glared at the Musician while letting go of Tochi, "Edym. _Don't._ "

Edym huffed as Vanitas looked at the Riku Replica again, "So, you got your own name, or are we gonna have to call you _Repliku_ for a while?"

Tochi glared at him insulted, "It's Tochi, thanks."

Vanitas nodded, "Sounds good, _Tochi._ " The Darkling then turned and waved offhandedly, "I'll be outside waiting for you guys to finish before we head to The Land of Departure."

Edym raised an eyebrow as the Darkling passed, Ella humming before she patted Lea's arm. "Well, I'm glad I finally got to see you. Please _do_ call and keep me updated on how you and Isa are doing. Tata~"

Lea choked and spluttered, a slight flush to his cheeks as he spun towards his mother's departing figure, "Wait-!" He shuffled after her as Edym shook his head with an eye roll.

The Musician smirked, "Well, now that there's more room, nice duds there Tochi. Totally The Master's work by the way."

Tochi blinked as he went over to Edym while Xion sat down on the second cot, glancing down at himself and finally acknowledging his new Magically imbued clothing. He was wearing a dark grey vest with blue shoulder details and silver studs, black long sleeve shirt, Dark blue jeans, cream belt with black studs with black buckle embossed with a heart, and combat boots.

The newly reborn Replica smiled slightly to himself, placing a hand on his chest.

_He was finally his own self._

Soon enough Xion's adjustments were done and the group of Wielders finished what they had come to do in Radiant Garden, three added to their number as they journeyed back to The Land of Departure.

The final Sleeping Member of their group was wrapped carefully in white cloth, the mysterious girl that Vanitas steered clear of and whom Ephemer was fascinated by, dressed in black and white with orange pigtails.

_Strelitzia._


	5. Wielders Converge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a correction at the very end of the previous chapter. I forgot three were added to their number instead of two right at the end as I was trying to wrap things up. So there's that. I thought about simply correcting it in-story, and decided that would waste more time than just correcting one word, lol.
> 
> I also literally had to write out who would sit where, because there are 25 characters plus one infant and possible Chirithy interaction to keep track of. FML guys, this is why the Disney Worlds aren't touched, lol. Here's the reference picture: https://www.deviantart.com/thesnowdrifter/art/Wielders-to-Master-Reference-871332070
> 
> TW: Vomit/Blood

xXx-I-Want-xXx-To-Line-xXx

Edym had been made the de facto carrier of the third Replica, her Data already fully uploaded and simply awaiting her Heart to be placed within. He trailed behind the others, a group that had left as four and returned as eight.

They had been warned that the mysterious girl _could_ awaken before she got her Heart back, as Roxas had awoken very quickly once his Data had been placed in his own Replica body. Since they didn't know anything about this girl (Ephemer only barely), they had to hope that she'd simply Sleep, as Roxas had been able to immediately tell his Heart had been missing.

As someone who had _not_ been born as a Nobody, who knew what sort of reflexive action she may take once she awoke.

Vanitas was unusually leery of the girl, staying far away from her, while Ephemer took that with suspect interest.

So with this odd tension in the air, adding to the fact that Vanitas was… _not_ liked by pretty much _everyone_ , the fact he was walking so quickly towards the Castle was somewhat surprising.

Xion jogged after him, "Vanitas! You've been here before?"

He slowed down, turning red eyes her way as she caught up to him, "I've been here once… with Xehanort, and no one but he and Ventus knew about it."

Xion grimaced, "Oh."

Vanitas shrugged, the distance between being tortured by the Old Goat and being with Sora was long enough to make the Memories hazy, if not for simply walking back into the time where they were still somewhat fresh. He was fascinated how quickly such old cobwebbed Memories re-awoke with stark clarity at the smallest trigger, the fact that they were here simply making him remember word-for-word the things that had happened during his short stint here.

It wasn't that he hadn't understood the way Sora had reacted at times to Memory, but he wasn't used to experiencing it for _himself._

He hadn't realized just how thorough his integration with Sora was, the brunette's faint Memories and echoed feelings making him stop and panic.

Vanitas could only _guess_ at the rollercoaster his brother may be going through, if the Darkling was already so easily affected. He sighed, ruffling his hair as he shoved his fists into his pockets, "I don't have a lot of pleasant Memories from my four years of living my own life."

Xion nodded slowly as she contemplated that, "Do you think… do you think we'll find Sora soon?"

Vanitas glanced at her before he stopped in the middle of the main courtyard in front of the Castle's main doors, prodding the threads of his loftover bond from Ventus, and the new strange bond between him and Sora. He prodded Sora's bond, and immediately felt nauseated as he gagged, covering his mouth as cold sweat broke out on his body. Xion panicked, instantly helping him stay steady as he pushed the intense feeling away. " _ **Fuck.**_ "

Xion was pale as she asked, "What's wrong?"

The others were coming up behind now concerned since it presented a chance that the three new Replica bodies might have problems.

Vanitas coughed as he regained control of himself, managing to hold back the desire to spit as his skin became hypersensitive to _everything._ He was temporarily too weak to push Xion away, but he decided it was best to just let her steady him for the moment since he didn't feel like eating _dirt_ today.

He could deal with his sensitivity later as he slipped on black leather gloves to lower _feeling_ the World around him.

Riku kept out of his space while looking him over in concern, "Are you alright, Vanitas?"

The Darkling gave Riku an annoyed look as he stood up properly again, rubbing his stomach with a grimace, "I tried to see if I could feel Sora."

Riku raised a disbelieving eyebrow before he _remembered,_ and became concerned, "Is he alright?"

Vanitas shrugged, "Beats me. I was sick all the time under Xehanort's training." He had suspicions, but he'd wait to confirm with Sora just what it was he'd done when he'd split their Heart in two.

Riku frowned at that answer, "Did you tell Even and the others about that?"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow as Xion finally let go of his arm, now sure that he wasn't going to fall over, "There's nothing wrong with my body, so don't worry your pretty little heads over it. It might've just been kickback for trying to do something I shouldn't." He shrugged tiredly, "If it becomes a problem I'll tell them."

Riku sighed with a shake of his head, "It shouldn't have to come to that."

Vanitas gave him a sinister sneere as he nearly growled, "It's nothing less than I _deserve_."

Riku wanted to argue about that, but the main door opened as Aqua looked down on their motley group. Anger at the sight of Vanitas, swiftly covered by confusion at the wrapped and Sleeping third, "Who's the girl?" She strolled over to Edym as the others filed out of the Castle behind her. Ventus popped out and ran up to Vanitas, making the Darkling bristle at his proximity.

Aqua froze at the sight of the girl once she was able to see her more clearly, gasping softly as she became rigid in fear. Edym was _not_ expecting that as Ephemer came up beside him in concern, "...Aqua?"

Aqua spoke sternly despite her fear, catching everyone's attention, " **Who is this girl?** "

Ephemer ruffled his hair, "Her name's Strelitzia."

Ventus's eyes widened at that, Vanitas clamping his hand on the other's shoulder, distracting him. Ventus was surprised by the grim look on his face as he faintly shook his head.

Ventus didn't know how to interpret Vanitas's action. Yet, he felt his body relax, as if the feelings of Guilt were being sucked straight out of him.

Ventus gasped softly, searching Vanitas's face as the other eventually broke eye contact and looked away to the side.

Terra came up beside Aqua and Edym, carefully easing the girl out of the Musician's arms, "What's up Aqua?"

Aqua frowned, "I've seen her before."

Terra frowned, before he realized between Ven's Mark of Mastery and the incident before their first one, " _Oh._ " He grimaced, "Uh, what should we do with her, then?"

Ava came up beside them, dressed in her Forteller robes as she observed the girl. She waved a hand over her, frowning, "An empty shell?"

Edym was rolling his shoulders and stretching, "Don't know where her Heart is, but she's all good to go once she gets it back! Just gotta worry about if she wakes up before that."

Ava grit her teeth for a long moment before nodding, "Let's place her in my room for now, and so long as Aqua allows for it, I can place a heavy barrier on the room so that she can't use her Keyblade to leave without our notice."

It sounded cruel, but they didn't know the state of mind of the girl before them, and Ava was leery from what she could even begin to guess.

Terra, Aqua, and Ava returned to the Castle as Skuld came out with Rota and Isa.

Isa went over to Lea, speaking quietly with him to get caught up on the state of things as Skuld frowned, coming to Ephemer's side, "Was that… Lauriam's sister..?"

The scarved teen nodded solemnly, "Don't know how her Data was found or put together, or why _that person_ believes her Heart to still be around, but-" He shrugged with an easy smile, "It would be good if it were possible for her to come back, for Lauriam's sake."

Skuld nodded in agreement.

Roxas strolled up to Edym, giving him a thorough look over, "It's been a long time, Demyx."

The Musician smirked, "It's Edym now, and no kidding!" He wrapped an arm around the blond, pulling him in close as he ruffled his hair with a laugh, "Honestly, once you left the Organization it became a total _drag!_ "

Roxas tried shoving Edym's invasive hands out of his hair as he smirked, "What, you actually _missed me?_ "

Edym let him go with an exaggerated gasp, placing a hand on his chest with a stricken look on his face as he finally freed the blond of his hug, "Roxas, you were like, totally unpredictable! How could I ever forget how you scared the crap out of me while in the shower because of flipping the bathroom lightswitch?!"

Roxas flushed heavily, Xion catching onto their conversation and realizing it must have been related to the ' _switch_ ' incident. "Edym, _please_ don't mention that. _Please._ "

Edym's eyes widened, "Aa~we, you're actually _embarrassed!_ See, this is _another_ reason why it was so great when you were around, _you could still feel!_ "

Roxas sighed heavily as Lea gave Edym a weird look, "How would you know?" Isa was now interested as well.

Edym gave them a weird look as he rubbed the back of his hair, "Because Roxas had a Heart? Like, it was _super_ obvious?"

Isa gave the Musician a stern look, "We were _Nobodies,_ Edym-"

Edym scoffed, waving a dismissive hand with a roll of his eyes, "Oh _please._ Almost _half_ of us were previous Keyblade Wielders, and Keyblades _only_ respond to Hearts. Of _course_ Roxas had a Heart from the beginning." He shrugged, "Naminé probably had a Heart too, but I never had the chance to meet her."

Isa stared at him, "What you say makes logical sense of course, but that's merely _conjecture-_ "

Edym gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about? I can tell when someone has a Heart or not. That's like, totally _basic_ Keyblade training stuff!"

Isa felt a headache coming on as he rubbed his temple as the other Wielders were left baffled. Aqua, Ava, and Terra had returned in time to hear the conversation between Isa and Edym as Aqua interrupted, "Master Eraqus never taught us how to sense Hearts…"

Edym balked at her as Ava clenched her fist, "The Master taught us how to do so as part of our training."

Edym blinked, "Oh, right! The Foretellers were The Master of Master's Apprentices too." He scratched his head with an odd look on his face, "I trained under him for a year, myself."

Ava froze as she gave him her full attention, "Excuse me?!"

The Musician raised his hands with a nervous chuckle, "Uh-"

Vanitas groaned with an eyeroll, "Augh, we could go in _circles for days_ if we keep going like this!"

Aqua turned to the Darkling with her hands on her hips, agitated as she spoke, "What do _you_ know?"

Vanitas grit his teeth, " _ **EVERYTHING!**_ "

A pair of hands clapped, "Now, now. Let's all just settle down and get situated, shall we?"

Everyone turned to the approaching Mouse King as he smiled at them all. Lauriam and Elrena, dressed just as they had when they lived in Daybreak Town, keeping their distance and following after.

Gula and Aeros were also approaching their motley group as Donald and Goofy took the very rear, concern all over them as they dragged behind the others.

Mickey waved a hand, "The sun is shining, and there's a lot we need to catch up on, so let's all sit in a circle and take turns updating everyone, hm?"

Everyone glanced at one another as they agreed with Mickey's statement, grouping together and keeping varied distance from the newly arrived ex-Organization Members.

xXx-I-Want-xXx-To-Line-xXx

Donald and Goofy had been surprised when Sora immediately went for the bunk area of the Gummi ship. Donald frowned, "You don't want to pilot the ship?"

The brunette blinked at him with a blank expression on his face, as he barely remembered the arguments he'd had with the Duck to even fly in the first place. "Oh, no. I haven't even thought about Gummiships in… _years._ I'm not even sure I remember how to pilot one."

Donald slumped as Goofy gave his friend a sympathetic look. He smiled at Sora, "That's alright. We've been flying by ourselves lookin' all over fer ya, so rest easy, okay?"

Sora studied them for a moment longer, his Heart aching at the unintentional pain he was inflicting on the two as he gave a tiny smile and a nod, "Thanks Goofy."

He turned, leaving them to it as he went into their shared bunk room, everything as he'd left it, though clearly they'd kept the area clean and removed any perishables.

He stood and stared at his cot, a swirl of feelings rolling through him as he allowed himself to remember the many times they'd slept here, the conversions they'd had.

Sure, they'd sometimes fallen asleep in a pile in the cockpit, too weary to go under as far too many enemies stayed close… but this was where they could take a break from one another when nerves were too frayed.

He felt himself sway before familiar cold sweat prickled his skin. He took in a sharp breath as his stomach clenched, panic seizing him as he harshly braced himself against the wall and tried to breath through the sick feeling.

He _didn't_ want to be sick here, and he'd certainly _hoped_ he could go more than a day recompleted without dealing with this.

Clearly, an unknown length of time sealed away in a box didn't mean that his underlying Death status was gone. He knew his body had lost weight, even if he'd managed to possibly hide it from Yen Sid.

_He needed Holy Water, and he hadn't even had the chance to remember he'd needed it._

Sora clutched the sink, not quite managing his goal as horrible black left him, the tang of copper making him only gag worse as he tried to remember just _where_ the toilet was so his mess would be more easily taken care of.

His back and neck muscles hurt as they always did, though he felt so, _so_ weak and tired from being sealed away, collapsing to his knees as he managed to take in just enough of a breath to grab the porcelain bowl.

The brunette absently wondered how Ventus had managed to not only wake up from a ten year coma, but go fighting the next day on a melee of all things, if Sora was barely managing his daily norms.

He regretted recompleting himself, but his body had escaped the Black Box on his own, an internal lever allowing it without use of a Keyblade, just in case.

Sora _really_ couldn't afford adding claustrophobia to his list of problems.

Finally, after some time he realized a large hand on his back as his hearing returned to him. Breathless and miserable as he realized Goofy was with him. He coughed horsley and spat, "Is Donald gonna be okay piloting alone?"

Goofy sighed, flushing the toilet for him as he gently helped him pull back. He took a cloth and started wiping the brunette's face for him, "Awe, he'll be alright. We're parked at the moment, since we could hear you in the cockpit."

Sora grimaced, "Sorry."

Goofy shook his head in sympathetic worry, "Why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

Sora chuckled softly as he pried the cloth from Goofy's hands, clenching it in tired fist, "It's something that happens suddenly. It's…" He sighed while he started cleaning up, speaking gently, "It's my punishment for misusing The Power of Waking to save everyone."

Goofy slumped slightly, "Awe, _Sora…_ "

Sora shook his head, "Sorry you had to see that."

Goofy shook his head, "Don't apologize, it's been a while, but I've had my fair share of helping others while sick. Never pleasant, but nothing new." _Though the oily black was of terrifying silent concern along with the bright red mixed in._

Sora gave him a confused look as he stood unsteadily, leaning against the wall as he started cleaning the sink, "Really?" He wasn't really sure what to say to that.

Goofy raised an eyebrow, "Well of course! There's my late wife, of course, but also my son Maxie! He got sick plenty while growin' up."

Sora paused as he looked at his friend in shock, "You had a son!?"

Goofy blinked, "I didn't-?" He scratched his head with an awkward chuckle, "Oh. I guess I never really _did_ mention it. Never really had the chance to with everything goin' on."

Sora was… _flabbergasted_ by this information. It's not like it was _impossible,_ but the only family either had spoken of was Donald's Uncle, Nephews, and of course Queen Minnie. "Oh."

Goofy patted him on the back gently, "Are you feelin' better?"

Sora shrugged, "I'll feel _best_ when I can get some high quality Holy Water…" He grimaced, realizing that Ava was his primary producer.

_He was not looking forward to this._

Donald poked his head in, "Is everything alright now?"

Sora poked his head out as Goofy took a half step back to nod, "Yeah, Sorry about that Donald."

The Duck frowned at him and pointed, "No keeping being sick a secret, got it?"

Sora smiled as he nodded, "Yeah. I'll do my best."

Goofy gave him a nod with a look that he'd explain things to the other as he left Sora to finish cleaning by himself, the bathroom far too small for more than one person.

xXx-I-Want-xXx-To-Line-xXx

They were waiting to disembark as Sora put on his old traveling cloak, pulling the hood over his head as he looked Donald and Goofy over, "Don't tell anyone I'm here with you guys."

The two looked at one another in concern as Donald asked, "But why?"

Sora smiled bitterly, "I need to do this my way. I…" He sighed with a slight slump, "Honestly? It's all just complicated. I need to know who's here, so I can try to gather my thoughts on what I have to explain…"

The two nodded sadly as Goofy placed his hand comfortingly on his forearm, "No matter what, Donald and I are here for you, alright?"

Sora turned his head away, his self loathing clear, "I can't ask that of you, not right now."

Donald and Goofy slumped as the Guard's hand fell away. Sora sighed softly as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "I really _do_ appreciate your support, but… I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of your feelings and kindness when you don't know what I've done. Still, it means a lot to me, guys."

The Magician and Guard searched his shadowed face as Donald nodded, "You really have grown up without us, huh?"

Sora pulled back as he looked between the two of them as he answered lowly. "Yeah." He disappeared from in front of them, surprising them for a moment before they felt his hands, like a phantom, pushing them onwards. He whispered, "Let's go."

xXx-I-Want-xXx-To-Line-xXx

Sora lingered well behind Donald and Goofy as they converged paths with Mickey and his two guests, Sora finding himself surprised that Lauriam and Elrena were with the Mouse King.

He knew his actions were heavy on his friends, as they hadn't even reacted to their King before them, simply taking their time to sort themselves out as they went.

Mickey got everyone's attention, and soon enough, everyone began to sit in a strange assortment of groups.

Vanitas hissed at anyone who tried to sit on his right, and Edym seemed to catch on as he left a space between them for him.

Sora wouldn't be surprised if Vanitas knew _exactly_ where he was, with Edym simply taking the cue to leave the Darkling space for similar conclusions.

For, where else could The Master sit, free of judgement? Edym was the least harmed by his actions, and would probably drag him out of his shell easily enough. Vanitas on the other hand was obvious.

Their parting had been abrupt, and Sora was one of the few he'd feel comfortable around, though he was mildly shocked he chose to have Ventus sit beside him.

Sora's Heart Hurt, and his chest constricted as he looked all of them over.

All of them had made it, even the lost ones were mostly already recovered…

_His father…_

He gasped silently at seeing his father again. It wasn't as if he hadn't observed from afar as he'd watched his life second hand.

It was just… _different_ now, now that he had a body to feel with again.

_Now that he had to answer for all of the insane shit he'd had to pull._

He glanced at Skuld who'd opted to watch over Rota once more, as his baby sister _staring him in the eyes._

Sora froze, keeping eye contact as he realized, _she could see him plain as day, as if his cloaking spell weren't there at all._

He broke eye contact as Rota giggled happily with a clumsy clap, catching Skuld's attention and making her smile. Sora felt his skin coat in nervous sweat miserably.

_Could he just take a shower and sleep instead of dealing with this?_

_No, of course not._

Sora nearly laughed at himself, but he bit the inside of his cheek instead.

Mickey decided to take the lead, "Now then, where do we even begin? I've been in Scala ad Caelum to find out more information on the Master's of old, and the World on the other side of ours, where Riku ended up."

Riku nodded, "It was called Quadratum, and I _did_ find Sora there, along with Master Ava and a few others. However…"

Ava bowed her head, "I don't know where my fellow Foretellers ended up." She looked towards Gula, who was watching her with a frown on his face.

Gula hummed, bringing a hand to his chin, "After we were summoned back in the Keyblade Graveyard, we've been going around, collecting what information we can on The Master with Scala ad Caelum as our base. To be honest, it's like he dropped off the map completely when he faded away before the Keyblade War." Mickey, Lauriam, and Elrena were silently surprised at where the Foretellers had been staying as of late.

Edym rubbed his shoulder, "Can't say I'm surprised, though I definitely saw him the other day. Gave me my Heart back, and gave me that precious Data that helped bring back Riku's-er, Tochi and Vanitas."

Everyone looked at Vanitas, as he simply glared at them all. Aqua raised an eyebrow at him, "Weren't you just saying you knew everything?"

Vanitas bared his teeth at her, "Yeah, _up to a point._ No clue what happened to _The Master of Masters_ after he put me into the Data Daybreak Town." He shrugged, "That was like, two thousand years ago or something. _**But.**_ He was definitely in Radiant Garden, and the one to do what Edym's claimed." He sniffed, leaning back on his hands as he sat pretzel style.

Aqua shook her head as Edym smirked. Kairi held a hand to her chest sadly as she turned her attention back to her friend, "So what happened to Sora, if you found him?"

Riku shook his head with a frown, "He disappeared, his crown necklace was left behind as well."

Aeros and Kairi's eyes widened, as they knew the significance of it.

Ava clenched her fists into her cream skirt wrap, trying to decide what she should say, as Riku had asked her to wait on telling the others about Sora's identity as The Master of Masters before they'd eaten that morning.

_But it was so hard, and it made her chest ache._

Yet, as she watched everyone's reactions to Sora's second disappearance, she understood.

 _It would only cause his friends more pain and confusion._  
  
Naminé placed a hand on her chest, an odd look crossing her face as she seemed to be concentrating on something. Slowly, her expression changed to disbelief and confused hurt as she abruptly stood, looking at something well behind Vanitas as trepidation made her voice waver, "...Sora?"

The gig was up, and with a final silent sigh Sora allowed himself to come into sight of everyone. His cloak hid the majority of his features, only the lower half of his face visible.

Ventus took a sharp intake of breath as he popped up onto his knees, "Master Vara!?" Recognition, so many confused positive feelings were shining on his face and it twisted Sora's gut. Gula had reacted similarly to the blond at his appearance.

Sora wasn't able to stop the tiny smile that came unbidden to his lips, "Hey Ventus."

_He didn't deserve to be called his brother or friend._

He could almost feel the eyeroll Vanitas made at his response.

All eyes were on him, his fists clenched tight under his cloak as he felt himself frozen to the spot.

Edym gave Ventus a surprised look, "Wait, you trained under The Master too?"

Ventus blinked, looking at Edym in confusion, "The Master? That's not-" He stopped, looking between Edym and Sora, slowly sinking back onto his haunches, "...Vara?"

Gula clenched his fists into his thighs, "Master, where have you been?"

Sora slumped slightly, glancing slightly away as he was at a total loss for words. Finally Vanitas clicked his tongue with another roll of his eyes as he leaned slightly conspiratorially towards Edym, "Can you believe _The_ Master of Masters is such a wuss?"

Edym raised an eyebrow, "Can you believe he likes playing the kazoo?"

Sora slumped forward, his arms loosening as he finally whined, "Awe, c'mon guys! Don't talk about _that!_ " He pointed at Vanitas, "And I'm not a wuss!"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? 'Cause it totally seems like it, _Sora._ "

Sora bared his teeth at his brother, "Like you don't totally know why, _Vanitas!_ "

The Darkling laughed harshly as he waved a hand, "Misery loves company, _idiot,_ and I'm the most miserable bastard here. Now stop being _weird_ and say hi to you friends." He patted the ground next to him for good measure as he stuck his tongue out.

Sora couldn't help but pout, listing slightly to the side before sighing dramatically, "I'd ask what I did to deserve this, but I already know the answer." Nervously he took off his cloak, the cloth immediately being stored into his inventory as he looked everyone over with his only eye, awkwardly lifting his hand with a slight wave as he weakly spoke, "Hey."

Shocked silence exploded into a cacophony of noise.


	6. What Was and Now Ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be warning/upping my rating for Vanitas's potty mouth? I'm too many fics in to be having this realization now, lol. Also, ripsoon KHUX.
> 
> I made another mistake related to Ava, having her tell Aqua that she was 21. However, at the end of VtD/start of DtV she was still about 19, and was otherwise 20 throughout the rest of DtS (before Timeshift). I just got confused because I didn't have my third character doc set up yet where I was aging everyone up a year mentally to match KHMoM and messed up. So Ava is still 20 years old and I'll be fixing that soon.
> 
> I had to rewrite this chapter since I didn't like the first draft. I also realized this fic -actually will- have to focus a lot on pairings, as well as how everyone's growing overall. This ended up going in directions I hadn't planned on and well… I'm not entirely confident in this chapter despite ruminating on it and trying to write it for a week, lol.
> 
> Please R&R!

xXx-I-Want-xXx-To-Line-xXx

Once the noise had calmed down, Vanitas raised an eyebrow and rephrased the primary question Gula had asked, "So where _have_ you been, dumbass?"

Sora gave him a Look as he tried to get comfortable, pulling up a blade of grass to rub between his fingers and focus on. He needed to pretend he _didn't_ have over twenty sets of eyes on him with far too many questions, "You won't believe it."

Vanitas scoffed, "Try me."

"I got trapped in the Keyblade Graveyard pretty much from the moment I disappeared from Daybreak Town, up until maybe about thirty-ish years ago?"

The Darkling gave him a disbelieving look, "You got stuck in _that_ hellhole for the better part of _two thousand_ _ **fucking**_ _years!?_ "

Sora shrugged, "I was kind of asleep most of the time."

Vanitas rolled his eyes, "Of _course._ Four years was plenty enough for _me,_ so that _sucks,_ man."

Sora chuckled with a grimace, "The dust isn't so bad when you don't _actually_ have a physical body anymore."

Vanitas just gave him a disgusted look before shaking his head as he mumbled to himself, " _Crazy bastard._ "

Sora couldn't help the nervous chuckle that climbed out from him.

Lodurr cleared his throat pointedly, catching everyone's attention his way, "If I may ask some pointed questions?"

Vanitas cut Sora off from responding, " _ **No.**_ " Sora looked at Vanitas in slight shock as the Darkling continued, "The story of _The Master of Masters_ is mine just as much as it is his. I'm not done with _my_ questions. If you want to nitpick him, do it _later._ " He stared Sora down, "You were sick earlier, weren't you?"

Sora grimaced, "Y-yeah…"

"Black oily sludge, blood, or both?"

Sora slumped, "Both."

Vanitas rolled his eyes with groan, "Then we're _definitely_ not wasting time with any and everyone's _inane_ questions. I bet you lost a ton of weight again, too."

Sora's worsening grimace confirmed it for him, causing concern for the many around them. Ava and Skuld particularly recalled his bouts of illness, while Gula also remembered The Master having some strange health problem with a frown.

Vanitas shook his head, "So after you split your Heart in half so I could grow a stable _balanced_ Heart and shoved me into the Digital Daybreak Town, you got stuck in the Keyblade Graveyard. That means you were _there_ during the _first_ Keyblade War, right?"

"Yeah."

"So what happened? The Vestige of Kingdom Hearts had asked you to do something for them."

Sora sighed, rubbing his hair before glancing around at everyone wearily. He straightened his posture, keeping his gaze on the grass and stonework before him as he remembered, "After everything settled down, and the final Hearts rose to the Great Moon, the -blade appeared for the first time in **known** history." He flicked some grass off of his pants, "Once I was sure no one was there, the… Will? Essence? I'm not really sure _what_ aspect of Kingdom Hearts demanded my attention over Time, but they appeared to me there, with the ꭗ-blade as its medium. I shattered it with my Ultima Keyblade, like they had asked of me… but first they told me how things had come to be as they were."

Vanitas raised an eyebrow at this, the brunette continuing as he fell into a strange sort of lecture mode, "I've done some level of research- in this Loop and several previous ones that has slowly created a base and truth of Kingdom Hearts's words that coincide with my most original memories of existence." Sora leaned back on his hands and turned his gaze to the sky, "There were three Loops before I ever existed. The World falling to Darkness during the first inevitable Keyblade War each time. The Hearts of the surviving children who chose not to fight brought about the chance to try again, to defeat the Darkness that devoured the Light." He took a deep breath, "Ephemer was the first Leader of what I eventually made the Dandelions. It was his, and those few who held tight to the Light that appealed to the Worlds, to Kingdom Hearts itself for Mercy, and the chance to try again."

"The second Loop ended much the same, with Skuld and Brain joining Ephemer in leading even more children to not fight and hold fast to the Light in their Hearts, refusing to fight in that horrible battle."

"The third Loop brought in Lauriam and Strelitzia, creating the five leaders who kept for themselves factions of Wielders who refused to fight over the Light. It was in this third Loop, that a small piece of Darkness kept close to them, and was plucked by Kingdom Hearts to join with one of its children. A new Hope was born, and the fourth and first Loop of my existence began, the linchpin of joining with a timeless Darkness established as my method of Time Travel, and the gift of Foresight engraved into my right eye."

"The very first me had to create the basis that any and all others would follow. My lifespan was left elongated to accomplish the task of getting beyond the first Keyblade War as I observed the Worlds from what may have been the very beginning of the World itself. The Keyblade that Xehanort had was extracted from me to act as my Guide, and soon enough I realized my mortal body couldn't handle the strain of Foresight. So The Gazing Eye was placed in that wretched Keyblade, and along with Kingdom Key Guided my path... Eventually I met Ventus for the first time."

"The Darkness that had been fused with me was fascinated by how pure his Heart's Light was, but I didn't interfere with his fate, and soon enough he died due to the adults around him constantly abandoning him and the Light of his Heart eroding his Life."

Sora sighed, "So that Loop failed. Again I was brought to Ventus during my second attempt and chose to take him under my protection. The basis of taking Ventus under my wing and eventually having Darkness hide within him was established during that second Loop, and that was also the first time I started sending people forward in Time. Edym was picked up during that Loop as well by a whim as I sent him ahead, eventually figuring out his purpose in the grand scheme of things as Time progressed with each Loop."

He gazed around at everyone before plucking some more grass absently, "I then took on Apprentices, my Heart slowly consumed by the Vices and Sins of the World, so to each I was forced to exchange a piece of myself with a piece of their own Hearts, and the reality of Time Travel for the rest of mankind, and what was necessary to do so revealed itself to me."

"Still, I had no real drive and purpose outside of moving beyond the first Keyblade War, and while we managed it for the first time on the fifth run, the Foretellers, the Union Leaders, and Ventus all died in that Loop. This was fine at first, and I was put to Sleep by the Worlds so that they could move on as needed… and then Xehanort came around, took the seven Princesses of Heart, and sacrificed them to summon the -blade along with Kingdom Hearts. Thus, Light expired once more."

"Because I didn't come to exist like other people there was no _me_ to send back, so I had to suffer those years all over again, with the new task of figuring out _just how I would be born_ as a _real person._ Things began to happen as they had before, but this Time I ensured that Ventus would survive, giving him the same Darkness as myself, and ensuring that my Apprentices would survive and appear in that far and distant future beyond the second Keyblade War."

"This was where things went against what was expected. Ava ended up appearing on a random backwater World, Star Islands, and then the basis of _myself_ was finally born. This caused… _a problem,_ but then Ventus appeared, was split in half, and the path that had to be taken for myself, Ventus, and Vanitas was created."

"It was with _that_ Loop that I gained friends, and a reason to _exist_ beyond simply serving the Worlds and surviving the first and second Keyblade War. I became _human_ then, I think. Something changed deep within my core, and even though I was just a 'normal' person, things began to move in a new direction, and though we failed, the Me that created the new Loop system was relieved. I had a purpose that _meant_ something to me. More than simply the Worlds as a whole, but a personal drive to see the people I had come to meet."

"With every failed Loop I gained more friends, and through every failed Loop, I slowly began to suspect Xehanort was somehow storing each victory and method we attempted to win within his Heart. No matter how we changed strategies, he would be victorious. Any Loops where I became a vessel was instantly Lost."

He shifted with a sigh, "So now that I've said all of that, I'm going to say what _changed_ this time around to bring my hundreds upon thousands of Loops, and thousands upon thousands of years _existing_ beyond the Final Page, where Darkness inevitably prevailed, and Light expired."

Sora looked Terra in the eyes, "First and foremost, I must thank your late mother Thea. For the many Loops where I gained her counsel while making her grave, as her spirit lingered on that hill of your childhood home. Her spirit was _not there_ this time around, and I eventually found her within _you_. Her prayers were finally answered, and she was able to support not only you, but Eraqus as well. For though there were many Loops where Eraqus still joined with you, his Heart was always cold and bitter, and our struggle with Xehanort ended the same with them rarely ever exchanging final words."

"Because Thea was there, because Eraqus was able to give you constant positive support, your Will was made Strong. For acting as a vessel that would allow Eraqus to become capable of changing himself, to gently shift the outcome of our struggle and appeal to Xehanort's Heart… Thank you, Terra."

Terra was speechless, unable to figure out what to say to that as he nodded, "Y-you're welcome. You uh.. You buried my mother?" Sora nodded as Terra felt relief that he finally knew what had happened to his mother's body. "Thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't."

Sora nodded again and turned his eyes to Naminé, almost startling her, "Naminé, thank you."

The blonde gasped, "For what?"

They'd had so many interactions where Sora had tried to thank her for something, but it was not _the_ thank you that they desired. Sora smiled warmly, "You were able to create a second change that Xehanort couldn't predict or interfere with. You were able to trace the remnants of Terra's Will within his Armor, and change the tide of our fight. You really helped save us, Naminé, even though no one would ever be aware of the connection you made."

She clutched her hands to her chest, confusion and wonder warring with embarrassment on her features, "Did it really make that much of a difference?"

Sora grinned, "Well, sure! I know it's because I told you to go there during another Loop, but the fact your Heart ended up in The Final World was also a huge help! You were safe there, and you really encouraged me when I was in pieces. So… thank you. Thank you for restoring my Memories, for doing everything you could to help us, and for being a part of my life. We couldn't have gotten here without you."

Naminé gasped softly, tears warming her eyes as she covered her mouth, "I…" She nodded, closing her eyes while she ruminated on his words with a small smile, "You're welcome. I'm glad… you're a part of my life too, Sora."

The brunette then turned his gaze to Aeros, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise."

Aeros startled, not expecting to be addressed, "Your promi-" He grit his teeth, tense for a moment before sighing, "You're here now, aren't you?"

Sora gave him a sad looking smirk, "I know your opinion of _The Master of Masters_ is understandably, pretty low."

Aeros grimaced, "Sora-"

Sora waved his hand dismissively, "It hurt, but I'm well aware I've done some really, really horrible things that from an outside perspective, are a bit over the top and crazy." He rubbed his head, "I was a father once-" He blatantly grimaced at the thought, feeling even more detached from it than ever in front of his peers, "I might've failed at it miserably, but I know how hard it is to let your child go and know you may never see them again."

Most of everyone balked at his admission as Sora shrunk into himself, "Did you all expect me to be _celibate_ for an entire millenium?!"

Vanitas shook his head with an eye roll as Lea cleared his throat awkwardly, "No gonna lie, it's _hella_ weird that you're my ancestor."

Sora didn't realize he could feel anymore awkward, " _ **Please.**_ Don't _ever_ mention it again."

Lea rubbed his shoulder, "No can do." He stood, dusted himself off and strolled over to the mortified brunette, and pulled out a familiar red chest, "From my ancestor to you."

Sora immediately recognized it as did Vanitas, as he hesitantly took the heirloom from Lea's hands. He was… _relieved_ it wasn't heavy with the weight of the inheritance he'd given Aiden, a weird feeling coming over him as he stared at the simple writing on the outside.

He couldn't help but realize how often he'd signed things shorthand with his favored crown motif.

Vanitas tilted into his face with curiosity, "Are you gonna open it, or what?"

Sora glanced at his brother before shaking his head, putting the chest into his inventory before glancing up at the waiting Lea, "Uh, t-thanks Lea."

Lea raised an eyebrow, "You're not exactly giving me any of the reactions I _thought_ you might have."

Sora frowned, "I mean… Aiden hated my guts when we parted ways."

Lea grimaced, "Oh."

"Yeah."

Lea rubbed his head awkwardly, "Well, my family's been waiting for countless generations to hand that off to _The Master of Masters_ I guess, so… it can't be _too_ bad, right?"

Sora frowned, a dark look in his eye, "It's... too difficult for me to be too optimistic about a relationship where the other is more than the dust of the earth."

Lea slumped, realizing he was just making it _worse_ , "O-oh, sorry, I uh-"

"You look just like him." Lea swallowed his words, freaked out as Sora looked him in the eye, "It hurt me back then, to see you in Aiden, and now…" He broke eye contact with a bitter smile as he turned his face away, "It hurts to see Aiden in you."

Vanitas patted Sora condescendingly on the head, the brunette scowling and shoving the Darkling off as Edym pulled Sora into a side hug, "Awe Master, I had no idea you had such melodrama!"

"Edym, so help me, if you don't release me now I _will_ find a kazoo-"

Edym pulled his hands back in immediate surrender, " _ **NO!**_ Not the kazoo! You _promised me_ you'd _never_ play that horrible instrument _ever again!_ "

Sora deadpanned, "If you behaved."

Edym looked up at Lea pleadingly, who was now more weirded out than ever, "Please, _please_ don't ever let him play the kazoo." The blond grabbed his head, "I can _never_ go to Disney Town again. _**Ever.**_ "

Vanitas cackled as Lea and everyone else just looked at them bewildered, the confusion, distress, and overall discomfort suddenly eased off of Ava as she couldn't help but laugh. "Master, how did you manage to scar your apprentice with a _kazoo?_ "

Gula snickered, covering his mouth slightly as he nodded at Ava's question, "I know you sang and played a number of instruments, but when did you ever have a kazoo?"

Sora huffed, "First off, Edym _took_ my kazoo to make sure I couldn't play it anymore."

Edym crossed his arms as Lea wearily backed away from them to return to his spot, both curious and disturbed as he sat back down next to Isa. The Musician responded, "And all of your students who came after me can thank _Kingdom Hearts_ for that." He shuddered.

Lea thought about it for a moment as Isa smirked with a quip of his own, "Of all the Worlds I thought you'd try and slack off in, I had honestly believed Disney Town to be at the top of the list with how peaceful it was despite their Heartless problem."

Edym scowled at him, "That _song!_ I'll _never_ be able to hear that song ever again!"

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy tilted their heads in confusion as they thought before Jiminy popped out from Mickey's hood, "You mean the March?"

Edym pointed at the cricket, " _ **Yes!**_ " He held his head, "The Master played it on kazoo for _hours_ during our first lesson together!"

Sora was trying _really hard_ to look innocent and indifferent while Edym was talking, but then Vanitas snickered. This caused Sora to slowly get a grin on his face before the Darkling started cackling, the brunette joining in with him as they ended up leaning on one another and laughing themselves silly.

Edym groaned miserably, "He's not even _sorry_ about putting me through that!"

Sora tried to catch his breath, "Edym, you thought I was trying to solicit you for- _favors!_ I was pissed you thought I was trying to buy your body!"

Edym huffed as he shrugged with crossed arms, "Well, I'm a rather _fine catch,_ if I do say so mysel- _ **chk!**_ " He curled over his stomach as Sora glared at him with his fist clenched from punching the other, though he was failing at keeping a straight face from laughing with Vanitas.

Vanitas was breathless, "Edym, _please_ shut up while you're still ahead. I know he's Sora but-" He wheezed, "He can still wipe the floor with you."

Edym sat back up as he rubbed his stomach, "'Wasn't it bad enough he killed me once already?"

Sora choked with a heavy cough, "Edym, I thought you'd killed Goofy! _Shut up!_ "

Edym shrugged, "I was just trying to get Roxas b-"

Vanitas finally got under control and growled, " _ **Shut it.**_ "

Edym clicked his mouth shut nervously, "R-right. Eh heh."

Sora sighed and rubbed his face tiredly with a groan. _This was all too much._

Kairi held her hands to her chest, weariness in her chest as she couldn't help but ask, "Did you think about us at all, Sora?"

Sora froze as Vanitas rolled his eyes and responded in the brunette's place, " _ **Always.**_ To the point it was _**disgusting**_ how he pined for you two."

Sora flushed, covering Vanitas's mouth, " _ **Vanitas.**_ "

The Darkling glared at Sora, biting the hand over his mouth forcing his release as he wiped his face in disgust, " _ **Don't touch me you filthy bag of flesh.**_ "

Sora bared his teeth, "You're a meatbag yourself, _stupid-_ "

Aqua growled, rubbing her temple as she commanded, " _ **Enough.**_ Let's take a break and make something to eat so we can have a chance to absorb what we've learned so far." There was a lot to unpack and figure out from Sora's tale.

Vanitas smirked, "Sure, just don't let Sora try to cook eggs-!" He grunted, Sora punching him in the arm as Vanitas reached his limit for physical contact and threw hands, grabbing the brunette by the hair as the other retaliated.

The two immediately fell into a full on fist fight that those less than a 28th their age wouldn't even bother with as they squabbled, forcing those closest to get out of their way.

Eventually Terra and Isa were able to pry them apart gasping and frazzled as the blue haired man realized just how _thin_ Sora was despite his build.

Vanitas's words lingered in Kairi's mind, swirling in the confusion of everything they'd learned as she observed silently.

xXx-I-Want-xXx-To-Line-xXx

Everyone separated from one another into clusters while a group chose to head for the kitchen to plan out their meal. Gula took Ava aside, the fox holding her infant once more as she hesitantly greeted her childhood friend, "Hey Gula." Ava's chest was tight with anxiety. Between Gula and Aeros, she wasn't sure who she was more nervous to speak with.

_She still needed to talk to Sora._

Gula gently squeezed her forearm, "Aeros told me about your relationship." He observed the infant in her arms, "You had a second child?"

Ava blushed, "I… yes."

Gula observed Rota for a silent moment, "Aeros doesn't know yet, does he?"

Ava slumped slightly, "I...I haven't had the chance to speak with him since we returned yesterday. We uh… I… I didn't know I was pregnant when I was pulled away." Her voice was soft and frightened.

Gula slowly nodded, "I see." He let his hand fall to his side, "On top of that, you're afraid of The Master."

Ava gasped softly as she shuffled slightly and turned her head away, "I'm… _less_ afraid now. I still have so many questions… but after hearing everything today, I… I understand a little more. I'm not the only one who needs answers." She gave Gula her attention, "I'll wait to ask my questions. At the beginning of our talk today, Vanitas _did_ ask if Sora'd been sick… and I was the only one who could make pure enough Holy Water to help ease his suffering."

She smiled wearily, "I'm going to ask Aqua where their apothecary is and brew some for Sora now."

Gula nodded as his worries lightened a little. "I'll leave you to it." He stepped away, watching Ava as she approached Aqua and left with her.

He turned, searching out Aeros as the older brunette was standing off by himself in deep contemplation.

_Aeros and Ava needed to talk._

xXx-I-Want-xXx-To-Line-xXx

Aeros startled when Gula approached him with a light tap on his elbow. The older Wielder tilted his head at the teen, "What's on your mind, Gula?"

Gula tilted his head as he observed Aeros with a contemplative frown, "You're not going to chase after her?"

Aeros blinked, "Ava?" Gula nodded as the brunette sighed softly, his hands in his pockets as he smiled sadly. "Is now the right time to speak with her..? Everything is... " He slumped slightly as he went quiet for a long moment. "I... " He placed a hand on his chest, "I don't know if I should."

Gula found this curious, "...You love her, don't you?"

Aeros laughed moresely, "Yes, but…" His shoulders fell as he spoke softly, "It's different now. I've always kept her words close to my Heart. Yet... I understand now why she was so hesitant to make any promises to me, let alone any vows." He sighed softly as he gazed out into the horizon, hands in his pockets once more, "It's not possible for us to have until death do we part."

Gula took a silent sharp breath as he felt an abrupt grief overcome him, "...Aeros?"

The brunette looked at him with a sad smile, "I suppose talking to her sooner is better than later." He turned and walked towards the Castle, Gula following after him in silent confusion and distress.

xXx-I-Want-xXx-To-Line-xXx

Aqua was walking down the hall away from the apothecary with Rota in her arms when she noticed Aeros determinedly walking her way. She blinked, noting that Gula was hesitantly following after, "Hello, Uncle."

Aeros smiled at her, "Hello Aqua." He glanced at the infant, "Is Ava brewing something?"

Aqua nodded, "She knows how to brew pure Holy Water and it seems it'll help Sora with whatever sickness he's suffering." She thought for a moment, "I didn't get the chance to learn that from Master Eraqus, so I'm relieved that there's someone who I can still learn from." Aqua sighed softly before she gasped, "Oh, but I'm keeping you from something." She waved as she passed them by, "Talk to you later Aeros, Gula."

The older brunette nodded as he glanced back at Gula. The two stood for a moment before Aeros shrugged and went to the door he'd seen Aqua leave from and knocked. There was a moment of hesitation after a clink of glass before she responded, " _Come in._ "

Aeros gave Gula one last tired glance before opening the door and closing it behind himself.

The leopard couldn't help his curiosity and silently moved next to the door, unable to stay away as he leaned against the wall anxiously.

The brunette glanced around as Ava silently panicked, "A-Aeros."

He gave her his full attention with a small smile, "Ava." His Heart ached as he remembered his love for her as if it were still new.

It was the very reason he was about to hurt them _both._

They were silent for a long moment before Ava shakily sat down, the instruments she'd needed ready to start the process of brewing Holy Water. She flicked her finger as a flame ignited under the first set of glass for the purpose of distilling her brew.

Aeros ruffled his hair as he spoke softly, "If you need to be alone to brew that I can wait-"

Ava startled, "N-no! It's- it's fine."

Aeros watched her for a long moment as she recollected herself and minded her fingers. He sighed lightly, "You're afraid of me again."

Ava bowed her head, "That's… I'm sorry. I'm not afraid _of_ you…"

"Just my reaction?"

Ava slumped, "...yes?"

Aeros huffed as he glanced away with a sad smile, "...Were you pregnant when you were taken away?"

Ava focused on the brew in front of her, "I didn't know until after I'd ended up where I've spent the past year or so. Skuld noticed before I did." She added ingredients to her brew, "I was terrified. Thankfully Quadratum is extremely concerned for the wellbeing of their Mages. Lodurr, who I knew as Brain back in the ancient days looked after Skuld and I, so we were very well taken care of."

Aeros nodded, relieved that her experience the second time was so much better.

It also helped him cement his own decisions. He clenched his fists tightly for a long moment before he gave her his full attention, "I release you from the vows you gave to me."

Ava froze for a long moment before she gave him her full attention, trepidation tight in her chest, "W-what?"

Aeros smiled at her sadly, and she realized he was grieving, "I'm now pretty much twice your age, and while I'll definitely still help you raise Rota to the best of my ability… I don't want to hold you down any longer. I can't ask you to live with me on the Islands, and I don't want to raise Rota there.

While it's my home, and though I am the Master and Guardian of Destiny Islands… after everything they did to you, to Sora, and now as they whisper dark words about Roxas, Xion, and Naminé in back alleys between themselves… I can't ask you, or really _any_ of you to live on the Islands. The people are too insular and suspicious of outsiders."

Ava took in a tight breath as she felt tears gather in her eyes, "But…"

Aeros shook his head, "You're safer here, maybe even _needed_ here. I…" He ruffled his hair as he finally turned away from her, "They look at Gula the same way they did with you, and it's breeding Darkness in their Hearts. I can't… I can't allow the people of Destiny Islands to become cruel towards you all. I have Ruki and Vale, we're the strongest on the Islands, and we'll be the ones to protect it. We're… strong together."

He smiled sardonically, "You were right about them, that they wouldn't abandon me just because they were getting married. That our relationship might change, but I wouldn't be left behind." He looked at her with a warm look, "They're my partners. It took… a _long_ time for things to end up as they are now, and... " He sighed as he let his arms rest at his sides, "It took a long time for me to come to this conclusion, unsure if I'd ever have the chance to meet you again."

Aeros looked at her, deep love and affection in his gaze, "I still want to be in your life, to help raise Rota… but I also wish for you to be happy with someone who can stand by your side… and I'm not that person. Thank you Ava, for everything you gave to me, and for giving birth to Sora and Rota. Our time together was short and precious to me… All the sacrifices you made for Sora and I…" He bowed slightly, "Thank you for loving me."

Ava gasped softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't find the words to speak, as too many thoughts and feelings ran through her all at once.

Aeros met her gaze, "So… I release you from your vows. Would you do the same for me?"

Ava struggled to find her voice, but she nodded, "I release you from your vows to me. Thank you… for loving me, Aeros."

Aeros felt himself fall apart, as tears gathered in his eyes, "I love you."

Ava nodded, "I love you, too."

Aeros turned and opened the door, "Be well." Ava nodded as he gave her one final glance before leaving her behind, the door closing softly behind him.

The older brunette walked away without looking back again.

xXx-I-Want-xXx-To-Line-xXx

Gula watched Aeros leave, his chest tight and Heart in empathetic agony for both Ava and Aeros.

He understood, and didn't understand at all.

He turned the opposite way down the hall, clutching his chest with teeth clenched as he tried to make sense of it all.

_To keep himself from crying out in anguish._

He stumbled his way into one of the main halls, feeling trails of tears roll down his face as thoughts swirled endlessly in his mind.

There was a soft gasp before gentle hands grabbed him by the shoulders, "...Master Gula?"

He glanced up into blurry blue eyes and blond hair, "...Ventus?"

The blond nodded, looking him over before pulling him along, not asking questions as Gula allowed himself to be guided. His feet touched plush carpet and he noted warm tones and that he'd been taken to a small cozy room with dim lighting.

Gula immediately felt suffocated by his robes, clawing at the capelet's clasp as he struggled it and his mask off all at once, throwing them onto the couch beside them. He gasped brokenly as he covered his face with his hands, weeping into them silently.

He felt Ventus cautiously pull him close, nearly shocking the leopard before Gula found himself clutching onto him. He buried his face into his shoulder, unable to speak his grief as he finally allowed himself to lean on someone else.

Gula lost track of time for a moment, simply lost in his confused grief before he finally started to calm down enough to collect his thoughts once more. He felt foolish to cry, and foolish to lean on one of his own Union members, yet he couldn't help but appreciate being comforted by the other.

Ventus hummed softly while he rubbed Gula's back, "Better?"

The leopard scoffed as he pulled away slowly, harshly wiping at his cheeks in embarrassment as he sniffed uselessly, "No."

Ventus searched the other as he handed him a box of tissues. The Forteller took the box and went about making himself presentable again before sniffing one last time, "This sucks."

The blond smirked at him in concern, "Can I ask what happened?"

Gula glanced at him before shrugging, "Probably not." He sighed softly, his green eyes dim as shaggy rust colored hair shadowed his eyes, "Aeros ended his relationship with Ava." Ventus's eyes widened as Gula continued with a miserably chuff, "And I'm actually worried about how _The Master's_ gonna take it! I mean, all this time after being separated from his parents, growing up without his mother, and he doesn't even get the chance to have a family that's _whole?_ Not even for a _day?!_ " He slumped, "I mean, if Aeros and Ava couldn't overcome a sixteen year difference, how'll The Master overcome _a millennium?!_ "

Gula rubbed his face with a miserable groan as Ventus sympathised with him.

Ventus had finally had the chance to meet Aeros. All of the Wielders present had taken to the man, gravitating towards him as if he filled a quiet spot in their lives no one dared speak of as they tried to fill the Sora sized hole in his.

There was still a lot to come to terms with for Ventus himself in regards to The Master.

_Just how real was Vara compared to Sora? Did it even matter? Was he just a tool to make ends meet?_

Yet… his Heart ached too, knowing that Aeros had still held a deep love for the faceless woman who'd been Sora's mother.

Who was no longer someone missing that they didn't know, but someone Ventus was almost… _afraid_ to really confront again.

_After Darkness had used her image to deceive him into the Role of Union Leader._

Ventus shuddered as he clutched his arms to himself for a moment, causing Gula to look at him in concern, "...Ventus?"

The blond took a few calming breaths before releasing himself as his arms came to rest at his sides, "...It's kind of hard, you know? Finding out that the boy whose Heart I was resting in for more than a decade was Sora, that he looked so much like Vanitas that it was uncanny despite having come from my Heart. Meeting Roxas with my face… it's been nothing but _confusing_ since I finally woke up from my long Sleep. And now? Now I find out the man who took me in as a child, the man I called _brother,_ who told me to call him by the name _Vara_ is that same _Sora?_ " He ruffled his hair, "I've wanted to meet both of them for _so long,_ and now… now everything's just falling apart for him, isn't it?"

Gula plopped down onto the couch he'd thrown his stuff on and pulled the Leopard mask into his lap, staring down at it tiredly, "Yeah. I'm glad… Vanitas?" Ventus nodded his head as the other continued, "I'm glad Vanitas took the reigns of the conversation today, instead of allowing it to become a grill fest." He leaned back with a sigh into the couch as he stared up into the ceiling, "There's a lot The Master has to explain for, but… I feel like it'd be too easy to make him out as the bad guy without _actually_ trying to understand him." He met Ventus's gaze with a sad and tired smile, "I think finding out more of how and why things have ended up as they have helped create a base for all of us to ruminate on, so that we can actually ask questions that _matter_ instead of _blame._ "

Ventus nodded slowly as he looked towards the hall as a shadow blocked out some of the hallway light.

Vanitas was holding a differently colored Chirithy close to his chest, exhaustion on his face as he looked between the two of them, "Dinner's ready."

Ventus blinked as he and Gula glanced at one another before the Foreteller pushed himself up and dusted himself off, "...Right. Thanks."

Vanitas nodded, "No problem, _Ragule._ "

Gula froze as Vanitas swiftly walked away, leaving the two teens in awkward silence before they eventually moved to follow.


	7. Reconnection of Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re not done having feels...but it’ll get better. It’ll just take Time.  
> Vanitas Reference: www.deviantart.com/thesnowdrifter/art/Vanitas-Designish-872058887  
> Chirithy reference: www.deviantart.com/thesnowdrifter/art/Chirithy-F-and-Chirithy-M-872059101
> 
> Please R&R!

xXx-The-xXx-Pieces-xXx-Up-xXx

Sora had chosen to cool his head in the shadows of the Castle, his hands in his pockets as he felt _awkward_ and disconnected with the World around him.

_Maybe he should make some flower crowns to reconnect with the World?_

He sighed, running his hands through his hair tiredly while staring up at the late afternoon sky.

The weather was pleasant, and the breeze was good.

Sora closed his eye and dropped his arms to his sides, simply… _existing_ for a moment.

A door slammed open, causing him to literally jump in fright as he spun and met his father's distraught and surprised face. They stared at one another in shock as Sora noticed that his father was crying, "Uh…"

Aeros sniffed and scrubbed his face harshly for a brief moment, "I didn't expect to run into anyone this way."

Sora rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "...Sorry."

Aeros sighed with a slump to the side, "You didn't do anything-" He paused, "It's not your fault."

Sora pursed his lips and couldn't help but be confused, "...What's up, dad?"

 _It felt so strange to be able to call someone by that title, let alone someone who was now so much_ younger _than him._

Aeros rubbed his neck awkwardly as he refused to meet his eye, "I broke up with your mother."

Sora's mouth dropped open as he tried to form a sentence, _something._ He abruptly clenched his teeth and fists as he glanced away.

_It was easy to figure out the most basic reason._

"Because you're older than her now?"

Aeros nodded as he felt guilt roll through him, "That… and a lot of other reasons. The Islands were never kind to her, and they aren't kind to your friends… I can't ask any of you to live there and subjugate yourselves to their scrutiny. I… I don't want to raise Rota in that sort of spiteful atmosphere. It's a danger to the World."

_Ah, there it was._

_Of course._

Sora smiled bitterly, as he knew rather well how important a World's balance was to its Guardian.

_He'd been the Guardian of Daybreak Town for a millennium, afterall._

"The more Wielders present on Destiny Islands breeds Darkness in their Hearts, and with how the waters of home touch the waters of The Realm of Darkness… it's just too much for us to live there, huh?"

Aeros looked at Sora helplessly, "Yes."

Sora sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, "There's something else." Something else he'd never really noticed or acknowledged in his youth.

A faint and vague Memory of Vanitas making a passing joke.

Aeros looked distinctly uncomfortable, "...Ruki and Vale are my partners."

Sora felt his fingernails dig into his hip bones, "Really?"

Aeros nodded, "I... " He made a few faces, "It started a handful of years ago. I'd never really given up on seeing Ava again, but… I was lonely, to a point where I was barely functioning. It… took surprisingly very little for me to accept their offer."

Sora knew the laws of the Islands, "That's… still kind of lonely, dad."

Aeros smirked as he gave his son a depreciative look, "Ruki is the only other girl I've ever loved… and Vale is my best friend from childhood. We've always looked out for one another… I just never really thought we'd end up like _this._ "

Of course Sora understood that as well.

"Do you know that Rota's you're daughter?" _Sora had to be absolutely sure._

Aeros nodded, "Yeah." He shifted, "I have a few ideas for how to at least come to visit often, to still be there for my daughter, but… I won't force Ava into a relationship we can't have anymore." He looked Sora in the eye, "I won't traumatize my child by making them choose a parent, or straining a relationship that's done for. My parents should have divorced after my father started drinking and hitting my mother." He turned his face away, "I still love Ava, you, and Rota… but I'll sacrifice my place in your lives if it allows you all to be free of the Island's judgement."

Sora turned slightly away from his father, understanding his position.

He'd seen enough parents scream and fight, staying together only for the sake of their children. Yet, if there was one thing those children had ever desperately hoped for, was for their parents to _stop fighting._

_The argumentative tension was always worse than peaceful separation when things fell apart._

It wasn't the same situation, but Sora was able to see the whole picture.

He'd make the same decision for his own child. He had observed the Islands long enough with a new perspective to see and hear for himself that which he'd blocked out in his youth.

The things his father and other parents who were allied with them had gone through to protect him.

Sora sighed shakily as grief slowly came to settle in his chest, "I'm in love with Riku and Kairi, you know."

Aeros observed him for a long moment before he nodded, "I thought as much."

Sora smirked bitterly, "That kinda makes it awkward."

Aeros made a face and ruffled his hair, looking away from his son, "I…"

Sora shook his head, "I don't even know if either of them _liked_ me that way, or if they'll even accept me _now._ " He chuckled to himself, feeling sadness build in his bones and tears in his eyes, "You've made your decisions, and I'll have to make mine. I decided a long time ago I'd either take both or neither. One or the other just isn't an option for me." He laughed wetly, "I can always find someone new, who doesn't know I'm a couple thousand years old, y'know?"

Aeros grit his teeth in sorrow, "Sora-"

The one eyed brunette shook his head as he cut him off, "You need to head back to the Islands to open the Library, right?"

Aeros grimaced before he silently nodded, "Yeah."

Sora took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, "I'm glad I got to see you today, even if it's really… _awkward_ now."

Aeros observed his profile for a long moment, "I still love you, Sora."

Sora felt his left hand twitch before he turned his father's way with a sad smile, "And I still love you, dad."

They stared at one another for a long moment before Aeros turned, summoning _Sleeping Lion,_ and with no fanfare at all he opened a Light Corridor and passed through it to return to the Islands.

It wasn't until the last spark of the portal disappeared that Sora allowed himself to sink onto his haunches with a heavy breath, balancing on his feet as he buried his face into his knees and hugged his legs to his chest, a silent cry leaving him as tears ran down his face in grief for his parents and all that they'd lost.

_And what that might mean for him._

xXx-The-xXx-Pieces-xXx-Up-xXx

Kairi frowned as almost everyone had filtered into the dining hall with no sign of Sora, let alone a few others. She caught Riku's gaze as he seemed to be on the same page as her. She went over to him, and just as she took his hand to pull him along Ventus and another teen walked in.

Riku blinked as his mouth ran before his brain, "You have a face?"

Most of the others had been between confusion and realizing they were seeing Gula's face for the first time as they all simultaneously looked at him. Riku felt his face flush in embarrassment as Gula gave him an annoyed look, "What made you think I didn't?"

Riku glanced away with a cringe as Kairi couldn't help but giggle quietly next to him, "That wasn't like you, Riku."

Riku sighed as he rubbed his head, "I didn't mean to say it like _that._ "

Gula rolled his eyes as he plopped down in a random seat, clearly mentally unavailable if the redness around his eyes and vacant look were anything to go by.

_What was that about?_

Ventus sat down between Aqua and Terra, rubbing his head awkwardly, "So where's Sora?"

Kairi tugged Riku's hand, "We're gonna go look for him, so don't wait for us, alright?"

They all nodded as Ventus took another look around, mumbling to himself just barely within their earshot, "Where's Vanitas..?"

Once they were out in the hallway, Kairi allowed her hold to slip away from Riku's right hand. Yet, he surprised her and tightened his hold, "...Are you alright, Kairi?"

She frowned as she looked up at her friend, "What do you mean?"

Riku contemplated for a long moment, "It's just… I guess we sort of left you behind again. Though, I guess we _both_ got left behind this time."

Kairi went to answer before pausing. Riku noticed as well as they stopped a few feet away from Vanitas, who was simply staring at the stained glass before him, a navy blue Chirithy in his arms with black stripes. Its purse was aqua with a silver clasp and an unversed symbol on it, the cape maroon with black lining, and its eyes threaded red. Only its muzzle and stomach was white like the others. Vanitas was holding it close as tears silently trailed down his face, his expression was blank as he noticed them.

He blinked, seeming to come back to the present, "Looking for Sora?"

The two nodded mutely, feeling distinctly uncomfortable at seeing Vanitas's tears, somehow feeling as if they'd intruded.

Vanitas turned and pointed westward, "He's outside the Castle." His voice was strangely soft and hoarse, "I can feel what he feels when we're this close, and I didn't expect him to feel strong enough to overwhelm me. I'm… out of practice." He turned to them with an unreadable, yet oddly compassionate look in his eyes, "He's not okay."

Kairi bolted, startling Riku as she tightened her grip on his right hand and pulled him along as his chest felt tight. He easily fell into pace beside her as they ran towards their friend, their Hearts going out to Sora in concern as they nearly slammed themselves into the side door before making it outdoors.

Riku looked to his right and noticed the brunette immediately, Kairi noticing a second later as they carefully approached him. Sora looked so... _small_ curled up as he was despite his height, his knees clasped tight to his chest.

Kairi and Riku released one another as they cautiously kneeled in front of him on either side. They wanted to touch him, comfort him, yet they felt unsure of themselves.

_Sora didn't let them see him cry. Not like this._

Finally Kairi softly spoke, "Sora?"

The Master took a sharp breath, seeming to curl into himself further before he exhaled shakily. He slowly uncurled, allowing himself to rest on his backside as he wiped his face and glanced between the two of them while sniffing, "S-sorry. Is the food ready?"

Riku and Kairi both frowned as Riku spoke, "What's wrong Sora."

Sora sniffed again as he collected himself, a grin crossing his face, "Nothing, it's not a big deal."

Kairi gripped her skirt as she frowned, "Vanitas was crying."

Sora's eye widened as he looked between the two.

_He knew there was still a connection between him and the Darkling._

Sora dropped his facade and bowed his head, "Oh."

Riku sighed as he sat back on his haunches, "I know things aren't... _exactly_ the same as before, but… We're still your best friends, right?"

Sora couldn't help the bitter bark of laughter that left him before he clicked his teeth and mouth shut, taking a deep breath before sighing heavily into his hands as he buried his face into them. "You two are the most important people to me- more than _anyone else._ "

Kairi bowed her head, "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, but… don't pretend you're alright when you're not."

Sora smiled to himself as he dropped his hands onto his knees, looking between the two tiredly, "Vanitas kind of ruined it earlier, but uh… I'm in love with both of you." He continued before they had a chance to really process his words, babbling in a nervous rush, "And like, I know that none of us really… _talked_ about this sort of stuff before, and I don't even know if either of you even _like_ me that way. It took me a long time to even realize it for _myself,_ so uhm…" He rubbed his neck awkwardly as he looked away, " _Don't_ feel like you have to give me an answer. I've waited, like, forever to see you guys again, and I really don't expect you to give me a response. I just- I wanted you to know." He slumped, now refusing to look at either of them, "My timing's terrible, Dad broke up with mom, and I guess my dad's fucking Riku's parents? Like, what the _fuck?_ "

Sora flopped back with a groan, covering his face as Riku realized everything he'd dropped on them. Kairi was also startled by everything as she looked at Riku distressed for the both of them.

Riku gripped his knees stiffly, "...Aeros told you?"

Sora lifted his hands to regard him a moment, "You _knew?_ "

Riku felt himself become flustered as he grimaced, glancing away from the two of them as he felt stiff with anxiety, "I think I found out when things had barely _started_ between them. I was maybe thirteen when I accidentally walked in on them? They didn't notice, but I got the hell out of the house and just… _didn't know_ what to do with what I'd witnessed."

Sora felt mortified for him, and suddenly Kairi understood something, "Is… is that part of why you got weird?"

Riku gave her a confused look, "Weird?"

Kairi bit her lip as she tried to figure out how she wanted to phrase it, while Sora sat back up and looked between the two of them. "You got kind of distant with us." The brunette glanced at Kairi, "Isn't that when we started coming up with stupid competitions?"

Riku felt himself blush as Kairi nodded, "Right. You two got more competitive, and would make weird bets. I think that's when Riku started to first tease you about sharing a Paopu with me."

The silver haired teen just felt more awkward as he weakly asked, "You noticed that?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips, "Yeah? It was really upsetting how you distanced yourself and made fun of Sora over the stupidest things. You were always too smart and mature for that."

Riku sighed and Sora smiled for a moment before it dropped off his face. "Sorry, guys."

Kairi and Riku couldn't help but be confused as she asked, "Why?"

Sora gripped his knees as he looked up at them, "Because I'm- _old._ "

It wasn't… _the whole_ truth or what he really wanted to say, but it _was_ a root problem between them now.

_They weren't the peers they had grown up to be. Sora had left them behind long ago._

_And now they might leave_ _ **him.**_  
  
Kairi fiddled with a piece of hair before she started to twirl it around her finger, "I'll admit, I've never really entertained a relationship with more than one person, but…" She looked between her two boys, "I also don't know if Riku could ever like me that way, despite his teasing."

Riku choked, "W-what? Why would you think I wouldn't _like_ you?! I was looking for you just as much as Sora when our Island fell!"

Kairi observed him for a moment with a raised eyebrow, "Well, you've never really… _approached_ me with romantic intent, and honestly, it always sort of came off as bitter resentment when you teased Sora about his supposed feelings for me. It felt cheap, Riku."

Riku flushed as he rubbed his hair, Sora watching with interest since he'd honestly come to similar conclusions. Honestly, he could kind of understand why Kairi had suggested they leave without Riku. He'd gotten more difficult to understand and they hadn't been able to understand _why_ he was hung up on the two of them.

Of course, they'd been too immature and ignorant of relationships outside of the norm, their Islands not particularly diverse in that area with it's tiny population.

Riku rubbed his neck with a sigh and a blush on his cheeks, "I… I'm sorry guys. I was just… I knew Sora looked up to me like an older brother back then, and after seeing our parents- I kind of realized the way I viewed Sora wasn't... _familial_ and I just. I felt _alone._ I know a year isn't a _lot_ in the grand scheme of things, but I guess when it comes to being a teenager… _it is._ You two were still fine playing pretend and I was thinking about more… _adult_ things."

Kairi minded her fingers for a moment, "Did you ever actually _like_ me, Riku?"

Riku blinked as he looked at her, "Romantically?" She nodded as he rubbed his left wrist, still in its cast from his surgery, "Uh…" _Why were feelings so hard for him to express?_ "Yeah? I mean, I kind of felt jealous about your drawing in the cove of each other. I could tell you guys liked each other right away, and I liked you too."

Kairi pouted, "Then why didn't you ever visit me when Sora was asleep? I was _so lonely_ without either of you! Even when I forgot Sora, I still thought about _you_ all the time, and you didn't even leave me a letter just to let me know you were alright! I thought you were trapped in the Realm of Darkness the whole time!"

Riku looked at her in surprise, "Wha?! I-" He grimaced, "I didn't really want to see _anyone_ during that time, though! I- it was my fault the Islands fell, that we all got separated, and I just- I kind of really…" He slumped slightly as he looked away from them in shame, "I hated myself, and I felt like I had too much… _darkness_ in me to stand by your sides."

Kairi laid a hand on Riku's forearm sadly, "Riku…"

Sora wanted to say something, so much of what happened was _Xehanort's_ fault, but he was suddenly plunged into a _Memory._ He grit his teeth with a grunt as he clenched his left eye shut as he clutched at the right side, his missing right eye suddenly overpowering the reality around him as he was forced into a Vision from Kairi's perspective.

_The Storm had come as she made her way to the Play Island to check on the raft._

_To protect the Heart of the World as that horrible Sack that held a terrifyingly familiar Dark Heart within chased after her. As_ _ **that man's**_ _words ran through her mind over and over again to_ find the Keyblade Wielder.  
  
_**'Remove your Heart young Princess.**_ _'  
  
_Sora knew this voice.  
_**  
'This World may be Lost, but if you so Wish with all of your Being to protect the Worlds, then think of the person most precious to you.**_

_**I will ensure your Heart joins theirs.** _

_**Hidden within another, you cannot be found and used for such Dark intent.'**_

_Destiny's Embrace plunged into (his)her chest._

He gasped as he pulled out from the Vision, sweat coating his body as he breathed heavily.

_So that's how she'd lost hold of her Keyblade, how she'd managed to escape Xehanort._

_**That wasn't the Heart of Destiny Islands like she thought.** _

Sora blinked a few times before wearily looking between a pale Kairi and Riku. He licked his lips, "Uh, hey."

Riku frowned, "What was _that?!_ "

Sora glanced away for a moment, "I'm still connected to the Gazing Eye. Sometimes I get Visions from it unrelated to the present. Past, future, someone else's Memory, doesn't really matter." He looked between them, "Uhm, _don't_ touch me when that happens. I uh… I kind of freak out and react violently to being touched since I think I'm being attacked."

Rik grimaced as Kairi nodded. She took out a kerchief and started wiping the sweat from his face, "Does it hurt every time?"

Sora felt a little flustered at her touch, "Uh, mostly? It's been a long time since I've been whole and I'm still not exactly used to having a physical body, eh heh."

Kairi sighed softly as she gave him an endearing look, " _Sora._ "

Sora blushed and ruffled his hair before tugging on the end of it, loosening the tie and fiddling with his braid as he undid it to distract himself, "I had a Vision of one of your Memories, Kairi."

Her eyes widened, "One of _my_ Memories?"

Sora nodded, simply concentrating on finger combing out his braid. "When our World was falling, you heard a Voice that you thought might be the Heart of Destiny Islands."

Kairi grimaced as she remembered that vividly, "I had Destiny's Embrace and had no idea how to use it. The voice told me they'd protect my Heart, place it within the one most important to me…" She trailed off with a tinge of guilt as she folded her hands in her lap.

_Riku hadn't exactly been on her mind then._

_He also had started to be steeped in the same Darkness as that horrible…_ _**thing** _ _that had chased her._

Sora sighed, "That was Kingdom Hearts."

Kairi froze as she looked at him, Riku frowning in turn as he questioned, "You think so?"

Sora smiled bitterly, "I know how-" He stopped, going through a number of stressed expressions before huffing, "Guys I've _kissed_ the Vestige of Kingdom Hearts and had them _flirt_ with me. I know its many voices. They sounded like _both_ of you."

Kairi and Riku were unsettled by this as they still also couldn't understand Kingdom Hearts as anything other than the Heart shaped Moon in the sky and random elaborate Doors.

Sora sighed softly as he closed his eye, "We've been out here too long, and I'm sure the others are getting worried. I know there's a lot we need to talk about… but-" This would be uncomfortable, "Dive into my Dreams tonight. _Both_ of you. I'll… I'll Guide you into my Memories. Not of everything- but… At least about Kingdom Hearts. _I'm_ confused by them still, and I've had my suspicions ever since I shattered the ꭗ-blade about their intent." He scratched at his face awkwardly as he looked away from them, "If that's okay with you guys."

Kairi and Riku looked at one another before returning their gaze to him, nodding. Kairi frowned, "But I don't know how to Dive into Dreams yet, Sora."

Sora smirked, "Just… let your Heart Guide you, really." He blushed as he broke eye contact, "You've already been in my Heart before, and… it's not like the door was shut when you left." He rubbed his shoulder, "You'll probably be able to just… _waltz_ right back in."

Riku huffed as he smiled at Kairi, "I'll be there too, so we've got you."

Kairi nodded tiredly as she stood and dusted off her grass covered knees before reaching her left hand out, Riku doing the same with his right.

Sora glanced between them and gave them a small smile, grasping both of their hands as they helped him back up onto his feet.

He couldn't help but grasp their hands tightly as he felt his face flush and a strange joy run through him, his love for them both warming him and making him laugh.

_There was a lot to get through, but at least they were together again. For now, that was enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There've been several formatting issues on my FFnet doc uploads, where I c/p from, so I apologize for any issues. I also just realized FFnet was erasing the x I've been using for x-blade, so uhm. I have to fix that and I'm super salty about it atm, lol.


	8. Family and Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so stressed out that I have to go back through several fics to fix the 'x' in x-blade because no one told me it was -missing.- I hate ffnet's doc uploader, I really do. My files can be totally fine with no formatting issues in the OG doc, only for it to go completely crazy at upload for no apparent reason. I have no idea why it adds in random spaces or abrupt paragraph breaks where there aren't any. I don't always catch it either, so.. Augh. My ADHD cannot deal with this, it's both a mountain and something I will procrastinate the hell out of, because otherwise I will literally have to stop writing this, and I may never come back to finish if I do.

xXx-The-xXx-Pieces-xXx-Up-xXx

By the time Kairi, Riku, and Sora made it back to where the others were dining they had all mostly finished eating. Sora quickly noted more than one unused plate outside of their three, ignoring what would have been his father's, "Where's Ava?"

Aqua gave him her attention, "She was going to make some Holy Water in the apothecary, why?"

Sora frowned as he lightly squeezed Kairi and Riku's hands before releasing them. "I'll go find her. Feel free to make us plates and put them in the fridge, I'm not sure when we'll get to them."

Aqua frowned, "Are you sure?"

Sora smiled brightly, which Ventus immediately could tell was forced, "Not really hungry at the moment, but I'll definitely eat a little later. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Aqua wanted to speak, but Ventus spoke instead, "Vanitas didn't show up for dinner either."

Sora hummed in contemplation at that for a moment before shrugging, "He can feel what I feel if we're this close, and honestly the thought of eating anything at the moment is nauseating. That might be my fault, but he'll come around to eat, I'm sure."

Aqua and Ventus nodded as they took his explanation. He glanced at Gula who was giving him a particularly suspicious look. Sora suddenly realized Gula wasn't wearing his mask and grinned brightly, beelining for him with a hug and ruffling his hair affectionately, "Aawe~ It's been so long since I've seen your adorable face, Gula!"

The Leopard immediately tried to shove him off, "Master, _please_ don't tease me!" He made some frustrated sounds until Sora released him with a laugh, Gula huffing as he straightened out his robes from being manhandled. "Seriously…"

Sora waved nonchalantly as he left through a different door, wandering the hall and glancing around for a bathroom. He finally found one as well as some washcloths in the storage cabinet. He took one and ran hot water over it for a few minutes before shutting it off. He wrung out the towel and bundled it carefully in his hand to preserve as much heat as he could.

He returned to the hall, letting his Heart Guide him to the piece of his Heart within Ava.

_It was almost scary how easy it was to follow when he tried._

He glanced around as he went before coming up to a lone door on one side of a random hall. He looked both ways before shrugging, knocking twice before opening the door. He peeked his head in and saw Ava tightly curled in her chair, her face buried into her knees as she held them with white knuckles. He quietly closed the door behind himself before cautiously coming close to his mother, pulling over a nearby stool as he sat down and observed her for a moment. He spoke low and soft, "Ava?"

She took a sharp breath, unable to pull into herself any further though she tried, "M-master." She sniffed, "Leave me alone."

Sora's Heart ached with her, "No can do." He tapped the closest knuckle to him, "C'mon, I have a nice warm washcloth for your face."

She breathed deeply before slowly exhaling as she finally uncurled a tiny bit to look up at him with tears still in her eyes, " _Sora…_ "

He smiled at her, understanding her grief as he held the washcloth over her hand, "Call me Vara, Ava."

She frowned as she took the cloth from him, "But-"

He motioned for her to stop, "Aeros told me, so let me be _The Master_ , the man who _raised you_ for a minute, Ava."

Ava blinked at him blearily as she started to gently run the warm wet cloth over her face as she mumbled, "You shouldn't have to." She could see the remnants of tears on his face.

He hummed as tried to massage out some tension from his neck, "Yeah well, that's my choice to make." Sora glanced away tiredly, "I'm plenty old enough now."

Ava laughed with a soft cry intermixed with it, "But you shouldn't _have to._ I'm sorry I'm not strong enough and that things fell apart before we could all be together again."

Sora frowned as he gave her his full attention, " _Ava._ You don't have to be strong enough, and it's not your fault. This is…" He sighed, "It just _sucks._ "

Ava held the cloth to her face as she tried to keep control over her emotions, her brew long since ruined and the flame for the process long since extinguished. "I knew things were doomed from the start, but I _loved him,_ and I wanted to stand by his side. I'd _wanted_ that." She gasped as she tried not to cry again, "I'm sorry we can't be a _family._ "

Sora shifted his stool closer and tucked her into his side as he spoke softly into her hair, too many frustrated grievous feelings rolling through his gut and chest. "It's not your fault, Ava. It's _not._ He's made his decisions, and we'll have to make ours."

She breathed out shakily as she hesitantly clutched onto his front. The internal battle of wanting to comfort her son and lean into her Master's strength was difficult for her to process. "I've been so _lonely and scared,_ and of all the things I'd imagined, this hadn't even been a _thought on my mind._ " She began to cry softly again, "I didn't want to let him _go._ "

Sora smiled bitterly, "But he let you go first."

She nodded silently, "Yeah."

Sora ran a hand over her hair in comfort, "I'm here, along with all of the others. You won't be alone, Ava."

Ava pulled back as she dabbed her face with the now cool cloth, "No one has to do _anything_ for me."

Sora pouted, "Awe _c'mon,_ don't be like that. I'm plenty happy to help you out."

Ava glanced up at him tiredly, "Yeah well, I don't think I'll be finding anyone soon who'd be willing to get together with a woman who had two children by the age twenty, Master."

Sora glanced away from her, Gula immediately coming to mind before he caught her gaze again, "Now now, don't sell yourself short and think you'll be a spinster from now on. _I_ won't have that. I know you have a problem with voicing the things you want, but humans _need_ each other." He ruffled her hair, "I think you'll find someone sooner than you think, though feel free to take your time."

Ava frowned as she pushed his hand out of her hair and started fixing it, "Don't hold your breath."

Sora sighed dramatically as he held out his hand, "Now, give it to me."

Ava froze as she curled her hands into her hair instinctively, "Give _what?_ "

"You're ring, give it to me."

Ava inhaled sharply, " **No.** "

Sora frowned, " _Ava._ _ **Give it**_ _to me._ Please."

She curled into herself slightly as her will wavered, "But _Master-_ "

Sora shook his head jerkily, "Nuh uh. Give it. I'll let you have it back, but now that this has happened, I won't let you _wallow_ over it. You and I are a lot alike, and I _know_ you're just gonna stare at it all the time. Dad did that too, and _I won't deal with that._ Now please, give it to me. I'll keep it safe."

Ava clasped her hands, hiding the ring she'd crafted under cold fingers as she bowed her head, looking over the band she'd created as she felt undeniable grief.

It felt like it took all of the strength in her body to slip it off of her finger, her eyes hot yet unable to produce more tears as she understood his intent and placed it in Sora's waiting palm.

Sora curled his hand over it as she pulled away, and the next moment he opened his hand the ring was gone, placed somewhere in his inventory. Her face felt too hot, her eyes aching from her misery as she looked up at her Master, unanchored from what had been keeping her steady for the past year.

He patted her head gently again as he spoke softly, "I can go a little longer without Holy Water, so lets get your face washed up and some painkillers for the headache I'm sure you've got from crying. Then you can have a nice cool glass of water and we'll eat, okay?"

Ava felt embarrassed, "Master, I don't really feel like eating right now…"

He tutted her and stood, tugging on her hand lightly, "Nuh uh, I haven't eaten either and believe me when I say that Kairi can get _mean._ I also know Skuld and the others are worried about you, so c'mon. You don't have to eat a _lot,_ but you have to eat _something,_ if for no one else than for Rota."

Ava stared at their joined hands, slowly grasping onto Sora's as she allowed herself to be pulled up with a tiny nod, knowing she had to eat properly to feed her infant, "Right."

They left the apothecary, Ava trailing behind The Master as he started humming softly, a familiar melody he always hummed for them when they were upset. It was a familiar comfort, a song she'd never heard sung with words, "Are there lyrics to that melody, Master?"

Sora tilted his head in thought as he'd taken her on his right, a spot he rarely allowed anyone to be since he couldn't see them. He made a contemplative sound, "I suppose the song exists properly now, with the words sung for the person they were first meant for, so it probably won't hurt for you to hear them."

So he sang the words softly, Ava feeling like a child again as she remembered him carrying her through the dark halls of the Tower late in the night after a particularly bad nightmare. As the terrors of the dark clawed at her heels.

" _I'll be your candle on the water, my love for you will always burn…_ "

_And on he sang, until the melody was complete._

xXx-The-xXx-Pieces-xXx-Up-xXx

Vanitas had watched Kairi and Riku run off after he'd told them of Sora's state, standing in the rainbow light of the stained glass as his newly discovered Chirithy looked up at him, "Sad?"

He looked down at the strange little thing. He could feel it just like one of his Floods, the coloring to match as he almost allowed himself to laugh at the irony of having a Dreameater when he himself was a Nightmare in the flesh, "Yeah," He patted them on the head, "Sad." It spoke oddly like his Unversed as well.

The navy Chirithy hummed, their red eyes narrowing as they thought, "Eat with others?"

Vanitas shook his head as he stared down the hall, "Not yet. Got something I need to do first."

His Chirithy tilted their head questioningly as he refused to elaborate. They hummed with a nod, seeming to understand as he made his way down the hall with his gaze focused on an easily missed ornament that was high up on the wall.

They were his Chirithy and possibly his Flood, they knew his feelings and thoughts without needing words.

He stared at the statue for a long contemplative moment before summoning Memory Gear into his right hand, lifting it up to the seemingly useless thing, "Judge my Heart and Will all you want, but allow me to return that which I have stolen."

The Castle seemed to finally give him its attention as it searched him. He felt it crawl through his Heart, Memories, and Intent with a deep revulsion as it picked and pulled at him.

A door appeared out of nothing, opening inward as it allowed him entry into its most protected of spaces.

Vanitas stared down the many stairs he'd have to walk into the chilling dark of the Castle and stepped forward, not a single twinge of hesitation in his step as he made his way down into the deep.

Thirteen sets of stairs he walked downwards, cooler and darker as he went, his eyes adjusting to the black around him easily as his past as one of the many was left apparent to him.

_One of many, many in one._

_Now separate from the whole._

_A lone piece of the Dark given a piece of the Light._

Was he allowed to exist because it helped to bring balance to the Worlds? A balance that had been tipped too far into Light's hand?

He licked dry lips as he came to large imposing doors, knowing Memory Gear wouldn't be able to unlock the heavy wards.

Only one Keyblade was meant to open these doors, keeping what was inside safe from any outside interference.

A small Ventus appeared before him, glowing softly in the pitch black around him. The small Light was too much for his now sensitive eyes as he squinted at him, finally dismissing his Chirithy, "You here to judge me too?"

The twelve year old Ventus stared up at him sadly, shaking his head in the negative, ' _There are rules for these doors._ '

Vanitas stared at him for a long moment before looking at the doors before him, "I know it."

' _The Castle will allow you to pass._ '

Vanitas couldn't help the bitter smirk that crossed his lips, "It shouldn't."

' _It knows that, too. But you appealed to its Will. It has Mercy._ '

He turned his gaze to the Memory, "Because of Ventus?"

The Memory of the child he'd used as a scapegoat smiled sadly, ' _You want to change. You_ have _changed. Your Heart_ Feels _now, more than just Dark things, but pleasant things too. You have Hope you couldn't grasp before._ '

Vanitas gripped Memory Gear to the point his hand ached and his knuckles were white, "Yeah." _It was true._

Ventus's Memory walked to the doors before them and simply… pulled one of them open. Only enough to allow him to slip through, but he had _opened the door._ The ghostly blond turned to him with a small smile, ' _Be quick._ '

Vanitas nodded, slipping through into a dimly lit room where five capsules lay. The one he needed to the right as he went over to the crowded thing, the forms of Elrena and Lauriam entangled together in troubled Sleep as they awaited their true Awakening.

He noted they'd aged along with their current selves, glancing at Ventus's form to note the same, having changed from a twelve year old to match his current seventeen year old self.

Brain was still young in his own capsule, as he'd used a completely different method of moving forward.

Vanitas moved around the capsule, behind Lauriam's Sleeping form as he laid his left hand on the class. He closed his eyes, his Heart searching out in the small Hope he and Sora had held from long ago.

_There._

The Lord of the Castle, Marluxia had once been a Keyblade Wielder.

His more monstrous forms taking on the visage of a woman as they supported him from behind.

_Strelitzia's Heart had found her brother, and he had unknowingly kept her Heart safe all of this Time._

Vanitas stepped back, holding out Memory Gear as he breathed steadily.

_Come with me, let me reunite you with your loved one._

It felt like forever, as Vanitas felt the weight of every second before an ancient Heart hesitantly came forth from the Sleeping man, rising to the end of his Keyblade as he opened his red eyes tiredly.

He pulled the Keyblade close, carefully caressing the Heart as he anchored it to his palm so it wouldn't escape. He spoke to it softly, "Soon you'll be whole again, so be patient, alright?"

The Heart didn't trust him, but it settled into his palm. Its warmth somewhat painful to him with how bright her Light still shined.

He sighed softly as he turned back to the hesitant Memory waiting anxiously at the door. He nodded to him, striding over as he slipped back out into the dark. Ventus's Memory closed the door and turned to him, the lock mechanisms clicking perfectly back into place, ' _Better hurry._ '

Vanitas glanced at the preteen as he felt his Heart ache. "I'm sorry."

The Memory tilted his head, ' _Shouldn't you say that to the current me?_ '

Vanitas smiled tiredly, "Probably." He chuffed as he looked up the many stairs he'd have to climb as he sensed the Memory disappear, "Got a long way to go." He started up the stairs, keeping his eyes on the Light ahead of him. Not allowing himself to stop even when his legs and chest hurt from the strain of walking up so many flights of stairs.

He wanted to collapse into the hallway when he finally stumbled out, the way down resealing behind him as he paused for a moment to try and catch his breath. _He was woefully out of shape._

_Replica bodies were too fragile at the beginning, as they adapted to the new Hearts within._

He coughed dryly before continuing onwards towards Aqua's room where the final Replica lay in wait for her Heart. Sweat was beading down his face and neck uncomfortably as sweat coated his body. He couldn't help but grumble internally about it as he finally faced the currently sealed door.

He sniffed, tapping the door lightly with Memory Gear as the door swung open for him, the seals in place simply falling apart at his authority.

Cautiously he glanced around as he entered, the Replica still Asleep on the bed.

He propped Memory Gear beside the bed, carefully untangling the sheet that protected the girl's body. Her white dress and sleeves were thankfully unwrinkled despite the journey as he settled the sheet away from her.

He knew being constricted upon awakening would cause unneeded panic for her.

Once satisfied he took his Keyblade once more, allowing his Keyblade to connect with the waiting Heart in his other hand, and then moving to hold it over the waiting Replica.

The Heart hesitated, not fully trusting him as he used his Heart to push her along, "Your friends and family are waiting for your return, y'know. I know the Worlds are all different now, and most of what you knew is gone, but Lauriam's waiting for you along with Elrena. This Castle will protect you, so no need to fear me."

Finally the Heart let go of his hold, sinking down into the waiting body beneath.

He dismissed Memory Gear and took a few steps back, watching for any sign of life to stir in the girl before him.

An inhale as she breathed again for the first time since he struck her down.

He stepped further back, the door left open as to not imprison her in a claustrophobic foreign space, leaving her behind.

_He would not be the first person she saw upon waking._

xXx-The-xXx-Pieces-xXx-Up-xXx

The table was nearly clear when Vanitas appeared in the doorway, wiping away sweat as he looked around the room wearily. Aqua noted his disheveled state with a frown, "Where've _you_ been?"

Vanitas glared at her and clicked his tongue, "Where's Lauriam?" His voice was dry and raspy.

Aqua frowned as she turned, the pink haired man coming out from the kitchen as he wiped his hands down with a cloth. Lauriam looked to Aqua before turning his attention to Vanitas, "You wanted to see me?"

Vanitas cleared his throat with a shrug, pointing a thumb behind himself towards the hall nonchalantly, "You should go check on your sister."

The man paused in a mix of troubled confusion and anger, "What are you talking about?"

Aqua frowned, "The Replica we put in my room?"

Vanitas nodded, Aqua straightening as she glanced at Lauriam. The two nodded silently as they left quickly, neither understanding Vanitas's connection or why he would bring the girl up.

Vanitas caught Ventus's wide eyes and pale face. Vanitas sighed heavily, " _ **What.**_ "

Ventus shuffled with a grimace, "Uh, you kind of look like a wreck."

Vanitas huffed, "I _am_ a wreck. I'm starving and thirsty, so lemme eat before I deal with anymore of your nonsense. I wanna shower, too." He made a disgusted face, "Stupid human _flesh_ bodies and their disgusting _needs,_ augh."

Ventus couldn't help the snort that came from him as he chuckled softly, "I'll go see what's left and make you a plate."

Vanitas tilted his head in surprise before shrugging, "Thanks."

Ventus nodded as he left, allowing the Darkling to plop into a random free chair and glance down the table at Kairi and Riku, "Found Sora?" They nodded as he continued, "Where's he now?"

Riku fiddled with his fork for a moment, "I think he went to find Ava."

Vanitas hummed, nodding, "He feels better now. You talked?"

The two Islanders nodded in unison as Vanitas took that in. He gave them a sharp look and pointed, "He's my brother, and I'll do everything I can to protect him, got it?"

Kairi and Riku glanced at one another before Kairi couldn't help but smirk at the Darkling, "Are you threatening us, Vanitas?"

He sniffed, "A bit."

Kairi giggled, "Riku, can you believe it? He's being protective of his little brother from having his feelings hurt."

Vanitas rolled his eyes as Riku smiled, "Someone's gotta have his back if everything falls apart, right?"

The Darkling nodded absently before he straightened, "Are you mocking me!?"

The two shook their heads as Kairi smiled happily at him, "It's sweet."

Vanitas huffed as he slumped in his chair, "Augh, _sweet_ isn't something you should associate with me."

Kairi couldn't help but giggle again as Ventus returned with a warm plate of food, setting it by his other, "Where were you?"

Vanitas shrugged as he started eating in a manner that was oddly... _refined,_ even compared to Sora's usual manners. Clearly he'd figured out how he preferred to eat, which was _cleanly,_ "Stuff."

Ventus rolled his eyes as he rubbed his neck, stress immediately springing between his eyes, " _Vanitas-_ "

The red eyed teen glared up at the blond, "You'll see soon enough, _stupid._ Leave me alone."

Ventus observed him for a long moment before giving him a small smile, "Alright. Thanks." He squeezed Vanitas's shoulder for only a moment before walking away, giving the Darkling the space he craved.

Vanitas took a long drink of cool water as he felt himself become more alive and more _human_ with each breath and action.

_He could atone, too._

xXx-The-xXx-Pieces-xXx-Up-xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Candle on the Water is from Disney's Pete's Dragon and I didn't want to post too many lyrics, but if you haven't heard it before, give it a listen.
> 
> Please Read & Review!


	9. Flowers for White Walls in Playfulness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make sure to use they/them for Chirithy, but sometimes I slip up. I'm doing my best to not do that, so I apologize if I miss that in my re-reads.
> 
> I've had some frothing rage reviews that don't actually help me improve my writing and complain about things I've either plainly tagged or have openly admitted I'm not good at writing in AN's, but okay.
> 
> Sorry my writing's dry.

xXx-The-xXx-Pieces-xXx-Up-xXx

Strelitzia opened her eyes to a room she didn't know. She blinked as she slowly took in the feeling of being in a physical form, _knowing_ she'd been struck down.

Slowly she pushed herself up while looking around the room she found herself in. It was a girl's room which was an immediate comfort as she pulled her legs over the side of the bed carefully, "...Chirithy?"

A pop, and her dear companion appeared beside her, "Hey Strelitzia!"

She looked them over before gently pulling them into her lap, "Are you… Are you _my_ Chirithy?"

They tilted their head in slight confusion as they pondered her words. They jolted, "Oh! We…" They waffled a moment before nodding, "I'm your same Chirithy from when we…" They slumped, " _Somehow._ "

Strelitzia nodded slowly, "Someone brought us both back?"

Chirithy straightened as they nodded, "Yup! It was The Master, it had to be!"

Strelitzia frowned, having heard of the man, but it had been well known that he'd disappeared one day. "You think so..?"

Chirithy giggled, "The Master created Chirithy, if anyone could bring us back to our Wielder, it'd be him!"

She nodded, running a hand through her right pigtail nervously before raising her hand in front of her. A flash of light, and the comforting weight of her Starlight Keyblade appeared in its third form. She smiled, her Heart at ease as she dismissed it and began to pet her Dreameater's head affectionately. "I wonder where we are..?"

Chirithy hummed as they enjoyed her affections, "A place that's perfectly balanced between Light and Dark as far as I can tell."

Strelitzia was surprised as she couldn't help but ask, "Such a place can exist?"

Chirithy shrugged, tilting their head in thought, "The World as we knew it seems to have fallen apart into many pieces. The Land we find ourselves in is simply one of many, though it seems this place is particularly unique. It feels a lot like Daybreak Town… or a very, very tiny piece of it." They hummed, "It's rather strange, honestly."

Strelitzia glanced up at the door, suddenly realizing she could hear quickly approaching footsteps as she stood from the bed in alarm, holding Chirithy close to her chest in fright. The footsteps tried to slow down before they made it to the doorframe, a shock of familiar pink hair and familiar clothes greeting her as her brother with longer hair than she remembered nearly slammed into the trim, "Strelitzia!"

She jolted at his shout, "Brother!"

The two flower siblings stared at one another for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever as Lauriam seemed to be in disbelief. He cautiously entered the room, his arms raising before they stopped, his eyes strangely wet and pallor pale, "Is it… is it really you..?"

Strelitzia nodded as she allowed Chirithy to leave her hold, popping out of existence and freeing her arms. She minded her fingers for a moment as she stepped towards her brother, "It's me."

Lauriam exhaled as he took a single step towards her and pulled her into his chest, startling the younger sibling as she hugged him back. She breathed in the scent of his clothes, covered in the freshness of the flowers they loved as she allowed her eyes to lower, "I'm sorry, Lauriam."

Lauriam shook his head, trying to find his words, " _I'm_ sorry! I… I searched _everywhere_ for you, only to learn you'd been _struck down!_ " He tried to keep from crying, his hair frustratingly long and in his way, "I had so much _regret,_ and I was so _angry!_ "

Strelitzia held onto the back of her brother's vest more tightly before closing her eyes, tears building behind them as she came to the easy conclusion that she'd never see _that person_ again. "I was careless, brother."

Lauriam sighed shakily before chuckling, "We're just going to go in circles, aren't we?"

Strelitzia smiled to herself as she wiped away tears and pulled back a little, "Most likely." She looked up at her now slightly older brother as she tugged on his grown out hair, "What's happened? Where are we?"

Lauriam sighed as he pulled back, straightening his posture as he rubbed away tears from his face and pushed his hair back, "A bit too much to explain while standing around." He sniffed as his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment from his outpouring of emotion, "I think there's enough food left from our meal, if you don't mind leftovers."

Strelitzia shook her head, "That's fine." She glanced behind her brother at the blue haired woman waiting in the hall in trepidation behind him. Lauriam turned and glanced between the two before smiling, motioning with his hand, "This is Master Aqua. We're presently in the Castle of The Land of Departure, which is the Land she governs."

Aqua blinked as she seemed to shake herself into the present with a slight bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you…?"

The pigtailed girl smiled with a slight bow, "Strelitzia, it's my pleasure."

Aqua nodded, glancing between the two, "Uhm, I won't allow anyone to strike each other with any weapons outside of mandated practice, got it?"

Strelitzia frowned as Lauriam's eyes became sharp. He lightly squeezed his sister's shoulder, "I understand." He turned his blue eyes into his sister's aqua colored ones, "The one who was used to strike you down, Ventus, resides in this Castle."

Strelitzia froze, remembering the vacant eyes of a blond boy as a dark mass spoke to him with Master Ava's voice, disappearing into the light with her notebook. She clutched her hands together until her knuckles were white before slowly forcing herself to loosen up. She looked up at her brother pleadingly as he quickly spoke to reassure her, "I have come to… an understanding of the situation. Ventus was a victim of the Darkness, used to sow discord and breed Darkness in our Hearts when the Worlds were just barely recovering from the Keyblade War. I have had to… make peace with everything." He sighed, "Ventus is a kind boy." _And it hurt to say it, for it was true._

Strelitzia nodded, still anxious, but she would... _try._ If this was his home, and if her brother could stand up for him, there must be enough evidence and reason for her to believe, if in no one else, than her brother's judgement.

Aqua had a distinctly sad look on her face as she turned her gaze to Lauriam with a sad smile, "I'll retrieve Ventus so you two can eat in the kitchen unburdened." She gasped, "Oh, I should probably grab Roxas as well, since they have the same face."

Lauriam grimaced, "Yes, that would probably be best."

Aqua nodded as she glanced at Strelitzia once more, "Welcome to the Castle. It protects all those within, judging our Hearts, so if you see the phantom of a Memory don't fear. They usually only show up to help us."

Strelitzia nodded nervously as Lauriam frowned, "...The Castle's haunted?"

Aqua smirked, "It stores Memories."

Lauriam blinked before his eyes widened, his jaw dropping, "Wait, that wasn't just-!" He sighed heavily as he became frustrated, rubbing his head with a groan, "Augh, the _cards_ and… How _atrocious._ I should have realized we didn't have as much power as we believed over Castle Oblivion."

Aqua smirked, "Well, _I_ was the _real_ Lord of the Castle, so it certainly wouldn't have bent to your Will, not as Heartless Husks, certainly."

Lauriam clicked his tongue as Strelitzia looked up to him questioningly, "...What?"

The pink haired man chuckled bitterly, "I've done a number of terrible things myself in my own form of revenge and searching for any trace of you." He nodded at Aqua as she dismissed herself. Lauriam took Strelitzia's hand and began to walk leisurely down the hall towards the kitchen, "As I said, I have much to tell you…"

xXx-The-xXx-Pieces-xXx-Up-xXx

Sora was wandering the halls again after settling Ava in her room with a small plate of food. He needed to eat himself, but he just couldn't bear the thought of it, already regretting confessing his feelings and even suggesting that _anyone_ Dive into his Memories or Dreams right now, or _ever._

A pop, and suddenly his arms were full of an energetic light blue Chirithy, their yellow eyes narrow as their tongue lolled out, making tiny little squeak noises at him. Their cape was fuschia with black lining, and their little purse was yellow with a Dreameater symbol. They tilted their head in concern for him as he patted their head, "I made sure you could use words now, you know."

The Chirithy paused, contemplating that for a moment, "Words?" They jolted, "Words! I speak peoples!?" They became particularly excited as they giggled childishly. "Comfort sky! Uh-" They tilted their head, "Sora?"

Sora nuzzled his face into the little one's forehead, "Yeah, Sora."

The Chirithy made pleased little squeak sounds as they did their best to hug his face, "Sora best when happy."

The brunette spoke softly, "I know."

His Chirithy hummed, "But peoples can't always be happy?"

"Everyone hurts sometimes, Meow wow. Nightmares hurt us in Sleep, and other people hurt us when Awake. Sometimes we hurt ourselves. People are confusing unique creatures, just like you."

They hummed, nuzzling him again, "Sora hurts lots."

He patted their head, "Yeah, but I'll be okay."

Chirithy disapproved, "Hurts are easier shared."

Sora smiled, "I know."

Chirithy hummed, "Outside?" Sora tilted his head in confusion, "Outside, play!"

Sora chuckled as he held Chirithy close to wander through the Castle and find a new exit, "Sure."

xXx-The-xXx-Pieces-xXx-Up-xXx

Naminé was drawing.

She let her Heart Guide her as she sat comfortably in the grass, occasionally watching some of the others practice in the distance.

Axel was showing off some tricks he'd come up with over the years with his chakrams as Skuld laughed at his antics. Isa was pleased to watch beside her, glad to have found their friend.

Roxas had joined in with the taller man, volleying the chakrams back with his base Kingdom Key to add to the fire show they were putting on, as they seemed to try out different shared attack patterns while Xion cheered. She occasionally hopped in herself, adding ice to the mix with varied results.

It was pleasant.

The Heart she was tracing and drawing an image of, not so much.

Normally she drew people.

At the moment, she was drawing a Tower she didn't know, broken and fractured. Years of Memories held within.

"Still drawing?"

She startled as she looked behind to her right, where the soft voice had come from, "Oh!" She placed a hand over her chest as Riku's Replica smiled down at her.

"Sorry to startle you." He took a few steps to the side, widening the space between them as he settled nearby, a knee propped up for his arm to rest on as he did his best to not crowd her, "Don't mind me."

Naminé waited for her heart to settle before she smiled, "That's a little difficult for me to do now, Riku."

The Replica smiled at her, "Sorry."

Naminé shook her head, " _I_ should be the one apologizing… not you."

He sighed softly as he gave her an affectionate look before turning his gaze to where the others were, "Ephemer gave me a new name all my own. I'm Tochi, now."

She smiled at the new name, something that would be truly _his_ and not just manufactured. "Tochi." She tasted the new name on her lips, memorized it, and loved it. "That's a wonderful name."

The teen beside her flushed lightly, rubbing his hair as he leaned back onto his free arm, "I hadn't planned to come back… but I'm glad I was given a third chance."

Naminé tilted her head as she set down her notebook in her lap and her pencils to the side, giving him her full attention, "Third?"

Tochi nodded as he looked her in the eyes, "Yeah. I had fallen into the Realm of Darkness. My body fell apart, leaving me as nothing but a fragile Heart and Will. I'd been prepared to simply fade away into the Darkness when Riku showed up." He chuckled softly to himself as he broke eye contact, "I joined with him, and waited for my chance." He shrugged, "After leaving behind an empty Replica body, I… faded away again, and found myself in a land where the sky seemed to meet the ground below. It was beautiful… but lonely. My Heart drifted far away, somewhere within what might have been Twilight as the light of day and the dark of night seemed to meet there." He looked to her again, "That's where Ephemer found me and let me rest within his Heart. And now… I'm here."

Naminé absorbed that for a long moment before she gasped softly, "You ended up in The Final World as well?"

Tochi nodded, "You ended up there as well somehow… right?"

Naminé nodded, "How did we miss each other?"

Tochi shrugged, "It may have been timing, or I ended up in a completely different spot. Who's to say how that sort of place works."

Naminé could agree with that sentiment as she contemplated for a long moment, "...Thank you."

He tilted his head, his attention on her once again, "For what?"

She placed a hand on her chest, "This body… You left it for me when you could've taken it for yourself, right?"

Tochi blushed as he turned his face away with a small nod, "Yeah."

Naminé observed his profile for a long moment, "I'm glad I got the chance to see you again, Tochi. I…" She minded her fingers, pencil colors having dyed some of her skin in different shades of purple and yellow, "I can't thank you enough, for all that you've done for me. I was… I missed you."

He turned to her in surprise, "You… missed me?"

Naminé bit her lip for a moment as she couldn't muster the courage to look at him, her cheeks becoming flush as she tried to straighten out her thoughts, "You do understand it wasn't Riku I was interested in, right?" She glanced at him for a second before staring at her lap, "I wanted to see _you_ again. You were your own person, with your own thoughts and feelings, and I'd… I _hurt_ you, and manipulated you. I'm… I'm _sorry._ "

Tochi was silent for a long moment as he took in her words, slowly nodding as he understood, "You weren't the only one at fault though, you were being forced-"

"So what!" Tochi startled, looking at her directly as Naminé felt tears build in her eyes at her outburst, "I still _hurt_ you! I could easily allow myself to play the victim of circumstance, but that doesn't change the fact I owe you an apology!" She took in a deep breath and settled back, taking a moment to breathe as she felt flustered, "I'm… please, I know what I did was wrong. Let me apologize for the part I played."

Tochi slowly settled, watching her for a long moment. He _did_ understand, he knew the truth of what had happened… but he _loved_ her.

It may have been a false love at the start, but she had become more dear to him, more _real_ than he'd ever been.

He had Riku's Memories, knew all of his thoughts, feelings, _fears._ Yet, it was _his own_ feelings for Naminé that had set him apart- he _knew_ he loved her. He felt nothing for Kairi or Sora, he loved _Naminé._ Those feelings in and of themselves may have been his undoing, what destabilized his manufactured form, as he thought himself to be _the real Riku_ who could actually _face himself instead of run away._

Well, he learned soon enough that he _wasn't_ the real one.

But Riku's Heart had reached out to him in his final moments in the Light, and maybe that had been what made him not hate his original so much.

He was simply too new to the World with someone else's life shoved into a doll-like form. He was a complete infant in comparison to someone who'd actually had a _life._ So when he'd had the chance to join with Riku again, the other having changed _so much_ in the short amount of time since they'd parted… he'd gladly taken the other's hand and helped him out.

He had a lot to learn about living, "I forgive you, Naminé."

She took in a sharp breath as relief flooded her, tears blurring her vision as she closed her eyes. "Thank you."

He nodded, letting her filter through her own feelings in slight discomfort, unsettled it was _his_ fault she was upset.

Naminé sniffed after a few moments and carefully wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm so glad I got to see you again, that we have that chance to know each other as new people." She smiled at him, flushed, "I look forward to growing into my own person, and I hope, maybe, you'll be my friend?"

Tochi blushed as his love for her only grew, "Of course." He held out his hand to her with an affectionate look on his face, "I'm glad to finally meet you, as a real person this time."

She giggled softly as she took his hand and squeezed it, "You've always been a real person."

He huffed as he allowed their joined hands rest between them in the grass, "If you say so."

She shook her head, happy and heart aflutter that he hadn't simply let her go. She held onto his hand more tightly, "We'll learn together."

Tochi nodded, "Together."

xXx-The-xXx-Pieces-xXx-Up-xXx

Donald and Goofy wandered around the Land of Departure with King Mickey, all chatting and catching up with one another on their respective journeys. Mickey had learned a lot while in Scala, and was divulging his first encounter with Lauriam and Elrena when Goofy paused, "Huh?" He scratched his head as he seemed to look off into the distance in confused concern.

Donald and Mickey looked back to him as the Mouse King asked, "What's up Goofy?"

The tallest of the three pointed in the distance, "Ain't that Sora?"

They turned, noting someone asleep under a tree with a familiar feline shape on their chest. Mickey frowned as he looked back at his Magician and Guard, "Let's go check on him, fellas."

His friends nodded, the three walking over to the sleeping man, finding that it really _was_ Sora the closer they came, though the Chirithy on his chest was certainly… oddly colored.

The light blue Chirithy popped up as they looked at them. They hopped, startling Sora awake with a grunt as they ran to them, "Play friends!"

Donald startled as the feline jumped onto his face and latched onto his bill, making him grumble loudly as Goofy chuckled at his predicament. Mickey chuckled as he watched Donald's struggle for a moment before turning to Sora. The brunette rubbed his hair as he resettled himself against the tree he'd found early evening shade under, "Hey guys."

Mickey gave him a worried look, "You didn't show up for dinner."

Sora smiled awkwardly as Donald finally freed himself with a squawk, the Chirithy waving little arms up at Goofy who picked them up and allowed the feline to shower affection onto his muzzle with a goofy chuckle. "Yeah, I really _do_ need to eat, but I still can't stomach the thought."

Goofy frowned, settling the Chirithy next to their Wielder as they cuddled up to Sora's arm. "Did you at least drink somethin'?"

Sora nodded, "I had some water, but that was kind of hard to keep down."

Donald grumbled as he plopped down on Sora's left, Mickey and Goofy following suit as they minded his blindside. "Couldn'tya just drink the Holy Water the Moogles make for now?"

Sora pulled Chirithy into his lap as he hugged them to himself with a tired look, "I may have to, I'll keep it in mind, Donald. I certainly don't like being sick like this."

Mickey glanced between his two subjects and Sora, "I know Vanitas said somethin' earlier, but what's wrong?"

Donald and Goofy looked at one another nervously before Sora sighed softly, "You were right about not using the Power of Waking the way I do, you're Majesty… but it was already too late for me by the time you gave me your warning." He smiled bitterly while explaining himself again, "Ven's Chirithy warned me too. It was my decision, and punishment for commiting a taboo… but it's also something Vanitas suffered during his short life while training under Xehanort, because he had an incomplete Heart..."

Mickey hummed as he felt regret, "I'm sorry, Sora." The brunette tilted his head in confusion as the Mouse King continued, "I… we didn't warn ya, or give ya enough training before sendin' you off to do so much more than you were ready for."

Sora couldn't help the wry look on his face, "It's not like Xehanort ever gave us enough time to prepare, or understand what it _meant_ to be Keyblade Wielders… Honestly, Kairi and Axel had more formal training than Riku and I did…"

Mickey folded his hands, still remorseful as he shook his head slightly, "Still. Master Yen Sid told me for years, once he'd named me Master, to at least take on _one_ apprentice… and even though I watched over Riku, I didn't even manage _that…_ I know what I was doing in the meantime was important, and it simply would have involved more innocent people… but I still did less than my part." He looked him in the eye, "I simply wasn't responsible enough."

Sora couldn't help but purse his lips, "But you're also the King of your World. That's kind of a huge responsibility in and of itself. I can't really hold that against you, Mickey."

Mickey slumped slightly as Jiminy popped out of his hood, "He's right your Majesty. You and Queen Minnie accomplished a whole lot in the past several years despite your missions. There's certainly no shame in that."

Donald and Goofy nodded as Sora patted Chirithy's head absently, "It's alright your Majesty. I understand what you're trying to say… but I don't think things would have worked out if you'd decided to follow Yen Sid's suggestion." He hummed, "I also think, if you'd had your own apprentice, you wouldn't have been able to help Riku in the way he needed… and he never would have become the person he is now." He smiled, "I think in regards to that, things are just as they should be."

Mickey brightened for a moment before his ears lowered, "Still… I would've liked to keep you from… whatever is wrong with ya."

Sora smiled toothily, "I appreciate the sentiment." He laid his head against the bark of the tree behind him, resting his eye as he ran his fingers through Chirithy's fur in thought, "But I've learned to live with it. It's my burden to bear." He lifted his head after a quiet moment in thought as he looked between Donald and Goofy, "Sorry about earlier, guys."

Goofy nodded, "We forgive ya Sora, I know there's still a lot you have't told us about yerself, but I still believe in you."

Donald nodded, "We just have to get used to the new you, though I don't know why you had to get so _tall._ " He grumbled with folded arms, "You were plenty tall enough _before,_ with your long legs…"

Sora blinked before he chuckled, "I didn't expect to get this tall either, Donald. If I'd never been sent back in Time with my life prolonged, I probably would've grown tall like this in the course of a few weeks or a few months instead of over the course of centuries!"

Mickey chuckled as he nodded, "Riku certainly shot up really quickly. I was pretty thankful the Organization Coats we were usin' seemed to grow with 'im, since I dunno what we woulda done in the meantime!" He rubbed his head, embarrassed, "I wasn't expecting it at all!"

Donald humphed as Goofy chuckled, "Maxie grew up quick while in high school, too. It's pretty normal, Donald."

The Magician tapped a finger on his elbow as he scowled, "Wasn't like that for _me_ …"

Mickey chuckled, "Donald, you and I just aren't built like most of the others."

The duck sighed dramatically, "Yeah, yeah…"

Sora smiled at them warmly, "I missed you guys a lot."

Donald and Goofy gave him their attention as Mickey smiled. Jiminy straightened, "You'll have to tell us all about your journey." The Cricket made his way to Sora's left shoulder, "I was with ya throughout all of our adventures, even when we fell in the Graveyard! I should've spoken up sooner, but I couldn't help but agree with your decision to follow the Lich into each World to trace everyone's Hearts." He slumped and shook his head, tipping back his blue top hat, "It's a shame that the price is so steep."

Sora smiled at the cricket on his shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up about it, Jiminy. The fact you made it back with me was a miracle all on its own, considering I'd fallen to pieces." He hummed, "Actually, it's pretty amazing you did so well inside of my hood, with how I dodged and fell all the time."

Jiminy cleared his throat and straightened himself out, "I know my clothes don't look like much, but they're magically imbued as well. They protected me from the majority of the impacts you took."

Sora nodded, smiling, "I bet if you put your mind to it, you'd be pretty strong yourself. There were some Loops where you defeated Luxord at his card games and parlour tricks because I was too exhausted to fight."

Jiminy startled as he wiped his forehead, "Oh my, that seems to be a bit of a stretch, though…" He contemplated a moment before nodding, "I suppose I'd certainly be capable, if it was moreso a battle of wits than brawn." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Mmhmm, I can almost see it." The cricket patted Sora's cheek gently, "Well, whatever the case might be, I hope you had a conscience to help be your Guide during your journey."

Sora nodded, "I had Auron-" He gasped as he sat straight, Jiminy flailing to cling onto some his longer sideburnes as he went into his inventory and pulled out the ancient heartbinder, "Auron!"

The red Heartbinder began to glow, and soon enough the man himself appeared with back turned and sword casually across his shoulders. He shifted to look down at his Summoner with a small smile on his face as Donald and Goofy jumped up in surprise, "It is good to see you again, Sora."

Mickey hopped to his feet as Sora stood up, his Chirithy dismissing themselves with a pop as the brunette dusted off his pants. Jiminy found his footing on Sora's shoulder once more, "Well, what a sight for old eyes! It's really you, Auron!"

The Monk smiled at the cricket before turning to the brunette's old companions with a nod, "Donald, Goofy. It's been a long time since our paths diverged."

The two nodded as Goofy couldn't help but ask, "Where'd you go after we last met?"

Auron smirked as he shifted, "Found myself in The Final World since I was unwelcome in the Worlds as an Unsent." He shrugged, "I met Sora there, in the evening. I asked to join him on his journey… and after looking after him for a few months in Quadratum, we ended up on a much, much longer path."

Mickey smiled awkwardly as he put out a hand, "I'm Mickey! It's nice to meetcha!"

Auron hummed with a small chuff of laughter as he stabbed his sword into the earth and shook the Mouse's hand, "Nice to meet you as well, your Majesty."

Mickey pulled back as Auron retrieved his sword, rubbing his head in embarrassment with a chuckle, "Awe gosh, you can just call me Mickey!"

Auron glanced at Sora with a smirk on his face, shrugging as Sora grinned at his long-time companion, "Auron and Vanitas both have acted like a secondary conscience, actually. So you can rest assured Jiminy, when I needed it, I got a proper talking to."

Jiminy adjusted his hat with a nod to the red robed man, "My thanks, Mister Auron."

Auron nodded with a wry look on his face, "You're welcome, Jiminy." He glanced at Sora once more, "Have you spoken to Data yet?"

Sora went pale, once again jerking around to get into his inventory as Jiminy decided he'd had enough and hopped off the brunette's shoulder, opening his red umbrella and letting himself float down to Mickey's waiting shoulder.

"Ah hah!" Sora pulled out his Gummi phone with triumph as he held it up before bringing it to himself, "Data!"

The screen blinked on as Data shook himself before becoming flustered, "Sora! How long's it been now?! How many times do we have to have this conversation!?"

Sora laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, Auron shaking his head with an eye roll as he enjoyed the breeze and ignored their antics. "Uuuh, you don't want the answer to that. Seriously."

Data huffed as Donald and Goofy became more interested, "No, tell me, _please!_ My OS is lagging, like I'm getting updated and I _don't know why!_ _There's_ _ **so many messages**_ _suddenly coming in!_ "

Sora blinked as he flipped through a few apps with ease, his head tilted as his eye widened at the number of things trying to download or be received by his phone, "Wha!?" He panicked for a moment before he realized what was going on, "O-oh, I guess… Did the others send stuff just because..?" He scratched his cheek wryly before checking the updates, "Oh, and there's a few other unrelated updates from Cid…" He closed his eye with a sigh, "Well, to answer your question, Data…" He turned and acted as if he was going to take a selfie, ensuring the camera could see all four of his companions behind him, "We're back!"

Data balked on the screen as Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, and Mickey brightened, " _Sora!_ "

Data smiled toothily, "You guys! It's been forever! I can't believe it!" He laughed as happy tears built at the edges of his eyes, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Goofy wiped away an emotional tear, "I suppose we should be callin' you Data now?"

Data nodded, "It's what Sora and I decided on, back when I downloaded onto his phone in Quadratum!"

Donald sniffed, "I'm so happy to see you're alright! I didn't think we'd ever see you again!"

Mickey hummed, "But I wonder what happened to the Journal-Riku?"

Data suddenly looked stricken as he slumped with a grimace, "I'm not… really sure? I get what happened with Data-Roxas and Data-Naminé, but…" He sighed as he straightened up and crossed his arms, "I wonder how I got recompiled in the first place…"

Mickey hummed, "I know Cid was workin' on collecting all of Sora's Data to help find 'im. Not really sure after that." He brightened, "Oh, but maybe Riku knows something!"

Data nodded morosely, "Right…" Sora turned the Gummi phone back to himself, "Well. I'm gonna go into Sleep mode to let all of these messages, pictures, and updates load in. I should be good to go tomorrow morning, though!"

Sora nodded as he put the device away and glanced at Auron. The Monk turned to him with a nod, "How's Vanitas?"

The brunette smiled, "He's got his own body now, I'll Summon you again soon so you can catch up, okay?"

Auron nodded as he began to glow a mix of red and rainbow balls of singing Light, falling into rest within his Heartbinder once more.

Sora looked the four Disney Town residents over, "Donald, Goofy. Tell me about what you've been up to while I eat." He rubbed his stomach, "I think I finally feel like I have an appetite." He blushed lightly as his stomach growled loudly, the four bursting into giggles as he huffed with a grumble, "My life's just one big _joke,_ isn't it…"

Goofy shook his head as he placed a hand on Sora's back to lead him back to the Castle, "Everyone's a bit of a joke _sometimes,_ Sora."

Donald sniffed, "Your _face_ is a joke, Goofy."

Goofy chuckled as Mickey shook his head, Jiminy hopping back into his hood. "I can't say you're wrong, comes with the name y'know."

Sora's Heart lightened bit by bit, a smile resting on his face as he basked in the camaraderie of his closest traveling companions once more.


	10. Of Masters and Apprentices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naminé’s design, kinda late but here we are: www.deviantart.com/thesnowdrifter/art/Namine-Vulpes-Design-872341458  
> Uuuh… not much to say, lol. Somehow that art still took me like… three hours to do.
> 
> I’ve made more than one mention of things that happened in Ocean to Sky within the past few chapters, so if you didn’t read it… you should’ve. It’s only a short three parter, so -shrugs- And uhm… I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please R&R!

xXx-The-xXx-Pieces-xXx-Up-xXx

New rooms were made up with fresh linen for those who would be staying the night. The later it became the more Sora lost his nerve and eventually hunted down Kairi and Riku. _He was starting to regret eating,_ "Uhm… about what I said earlier about Diving into my Dreams…"

Kairi smiled in sympathy as she held her hands behind her back, "Tonight's not good?"

Sora nodded wordlessly as Riku placed his right hand on his hip, "It's alright Sora, we understand."

The brunette rubbed the side of his head awkwardly, unable to find it in himself to have eye contact, "Thanks… uhm-" He looked at Kairi for a second, "I think it'd be good if we waited until you're able to Dive safely on your own." He finally made steady eye contact with her, "You're close, so it won't be too long, alright?"

Kairi was a little surprised by his assessment, "You think so?"

Sora dropped his arm and shoved his hands in his pockets. _His nerves were a mess,_ "Y-yeah." His voice slowly got weaker, "I've trained enough Apprentices to be able to tell these things…"

Riku frowned, "Sora, we get that you've lived a long time, but you don't have to be so nervous with us." Kairi nodded, also becoming concerned about Sora's wellbeing.

The brunette laughed nervously as he looked away from them, "It's not just that- I uh-" He shook his head with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Don't worry about it. It's just me overthinking stuff, eh heh." He took a half step back, "Night guys."

Riku and Kairi nodded as Sora left them while walking at a steady pace, but they could see the stress in his posture. They waited until he disappeared around the corner down the hall and a moment longer before looking at one another. Riku dropped his arm, "What was that about?"

Kairi brought a hand up to her chin as she thought about it, her other arm rising to her waist, "A lot _has_ happened today… Maybe he's embarrassed?"

Riku blinked as he turned to her before walking the opposite way of their friend, Kairi falling in line beside him, "About what?"

Kairi pursed her lips as she lowered her hands a bit, "Maybe about everything? I mean, he's never really been one to speak about his feelings. Well, not easily, anyway."

Riku mulled that over, "I mean, I guess? He tends to wear his heart on his sleeve though…"

Kairi stretched her fingers out, having the tips meet each other in front of her waist before folding them tightly, "I'm not too sure about that…" Riku glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow as she continued, "I mean, _romantic_ feelings are something I think he's struggled to really talk about… In fact, I had to reassure him that I was sharing a Paopu Fruit with him not with romantic intent, but because I wanted to be a part of his life no matter what. Even then, he was still hesitant to take it from me." She tilted her head in thought, "When he brought me to several Worlds after completing my Heart, he seemed to be… more at ease about it? But… I also can't help but think he was simply trying to take the time to spend time with me before he disappeared… I'm pretty sure he knew he was running out of time with us." She frowned as deep sorrow crossed her face, "He's a very good actor, when he's trying to reassure his friends that everything's fine."

Riku hummed as they stopped in front of her room, as it was the closest. They turned to one another as Kairi stared down at her hands, "Someday… I hope the three of us can return to the Play Island and share a Paopu together." She looked up to him, "No matter what, the two of you are an important part of my life, and I don't want to be separated from you ever again."

Riku gave her a warm look and nodded, "I feel the same. And… I'm sorry I left you by yourself for so long, before."

Her eyes widened before Kairi shook her head with a sad smile, "I'm sorry too, for leaving you alone the past year while I was searching my Memories. I know it's not exactly the same, since you knew where I was, but…" She dropped her hands slowly to hold them behind her back, "I still left you alone, so I guess we're even."

Riku looked to the side as he rubbed his neck with a wry smile, "I kind of miss when everything was simple…"

Kairi giggled lightly, "Were things ever really _that_ simple though?"

Riku raised an eyebrow as he dropped his hand to his hip, "What's that mean?"

Kairi blinked, gaping for a second before slumping. "Well, I guess for me it never was." She shuffled awkwardly for a moment as she gripped her hands behind her, "I didn't always remember the words clearly… But inside, I was always thinking of the final words spoken to me before I was sent off from my World." She looked up to Riku as she leaned back against her door, "I was told to _find the Keyblade Wielder._ Over the years everything that was said to me got fuzzy, and a lot of it _was_ a bit too advanced for a child to understand, but…" She bowed her head, "It was always on my mind- that if I didn't find this.. _Keyblade Wielder,_ that we… or that _**I'd failed,**_ and that the Worlds would be Lost."

Riku's eyes widened as he realized the burden she'd been carrying, "Wait, really?"

Kairi nodded, "I… I didn't have _total_ amnesia, but I was _scared,_ and then I started hearing the swan songs of each Princess as their Worlds fell, one by one." She straightened up and wiped her hands down her hips, feeling a cold sweat come over her skin at the Memory, "I'd always look up at the sky, and realize another Star had blinked out."

Riku frowned, "Kairi… you should've told us, at least… _something._ "

Kairi looked him in the eyes with a wry smile, "What, that the Worlds were coming to an end and that there was nothing we could do without a Keyblade? I didn't even know what a Keyblade _was_ Riku! I'd seen Master Aqua, touched her Keyblade, and I _still didn't understand!_ "

Riku grimaced as he looked away from her, "I… yeah, I guess I understand why you didn't say anything…"

Kair searched him for a moment, "Why did you even suggest that?"

Riku shuffled, slightly flustered as he glanced around the currently empty hall. They'd been speaking low, but it was still… he still thought of it as _his secret_ that he _wasn't_ supposed to talk about. He motioned with his hand, "Can we… can we talk in your room?"

Kairi blinked as she shifted away from her door, opening it and letting him in. He entered cautiously as she closed the door behind him, moving over by her bed as she turned to give him her full attention again. Her eyebrow was raised in confusion.

Riku floundered for a moment before hooking his thumbs into his pockets as he avoided eye contact, "Uh, well. When we were little, before you came to the Islands… a few travelers ended up appearing on the Play Island. I- I know they were Terra and Aqua, now, but at the time I had no idea who they were." Kairi nodded as she motioned for him to continue, "So uh, Terra performed a sort of... bequeathing ceremony with me? So I _knew_ what a Keyblade was, I could actually feel it resting deep in my Heart, Asleep for a long, long time…"

He shifted, still slightly uncomfortable with explaining himself for the first time, "So when _Sora_ ended up with a Keyblade, knowing the one that had been resting in my Heart had... _disappeared,_ I-" He sighed, "I was _angry._ I'd been preparing, _hoping_ to summon that weapon nestled in my Heart, wanting to explore the Worlds with the two of you and leave our little Island behind, and then Sora just.. _Shows up with it!_ Like _he_ was the one chosen to receive it."

Kairi frowned at the bitterness clearly displayed on his face before he felt deep shame and regret. "And then I ruined _everything._ " He smiled wryly, as he felt resentment towards his younger self, "I-" He sighed, his face finally shifting to the usual peaceful calm he'd come to have as of late, "I'm sorry. I shouldn'tve even said that."

Kairi shook her head, "I've always wondered what had happened. I know my Heart was with Sora during his journey, and that I only have his perspective… But even then, I didn't really _see_ all that much. I was Asleep." She brought her hands over her chest as she closed her eyes, remembering for a moment what it was like to be nestled within Sora's Heart. "I think I sometimes distorted his reality, speaking with him whimsically because something made me think of home… or generally confusing him when feeling something too strongly." She opened her eyes and looked up to Riku once more, "I guess he was very sensitive to the strong emotions of those who were with him."

Riku nodded, slowly taking that in as he thought for a moment, "So is that what happened before the Graveyard..?" Kairi tilted her head as he clarified, "I mean, we were kind of making fun of him… but if what you're saying's true, and he was simply reacting to Ventus's Heart when it came to using the Power of Waking to find Aqua…" He ruffled his hair with a grumble, "Now I feel kind of bad for teasing him so much…"

Kairi smiled sympathetically, "See what I mean? It's not easy for him to explain himself." She shrugged, "We didn't really help him, there. We're all at fault for teasing him a bit too much."

Riku grimaced as he agreed, "Yeah…" He contemplated for a moment, "Kind of makes me wonder if he was _actually_ happy that I'd become Master, while he didn't… I mean, I'd had my doubts at the time, and I didn't really feel all that worthy of the title, all things considered, but…"

Kairi shrugged, "I wasn't there, but I'm sure he really _was_ happy for you. I know he lost his powers because of Xehanort, so I'm sure he was pretty upset about _that,_ but…" She contemplated with a pause, "How do you suppose he regained the Power of Waking?"

Riku shrugged, "Beats me."

They were silent for a long moment, each going through a myriad of thoughts before Kairi became flustered, "It's still a little hard for me to believe…"

Riku blinked, "Hmm? Believe what?"

She shifted, feeling somewhat timid, "That Sora likes the both of us, or… well, everything that we talked about earlier, really…"

Riku's expression softened as he blushed lightly, "Oh, yeah. I mean…" He sighed, " _None of us_ really... talked about that sort of thing before…"

Kairi nodded, "Yeah…" She shuffled a little bit with her head bowed before glancing up at Riku flustered, "Uhm…" Riku raised an eyebrow as she battled with herself, "I don't… ah…" She sighed, rubbing her warm cheeks as she asked awkwardly, "Have you ever thought about kissing?"

Riku's eyes widened as he blushed, "Uh!" Now he understood why she was flustered, "I mean… a little, yeah."

Kairi hooked her fingers behind her neck as she looked away from him, her chest tight and stomach aflutter, "I uhm, this probably isn't really the best time, but… Would you… have you ever thought about kissing me..?"

Riku glanced around her room, feeling caged in but biting the bullet anyway, "I uhm, well…" He made a few uncomfortable faces that started to concern Kairi before he finally blurted, "I tried kissing you- once! When uhm…" He rubbed his arms, feeling embarrassed and foolish, "When your Heart was missing, to see if you'd... go back to normal…"

Kairi blinked as she slowly dropped her arms, not _entirely_ sure how to feel about being kissed without permission, but also finding it strangely… _cute_ that Riku had tried such a fairy tale method on her, "Oh." She giggled, "That doesn't seem like you- now or before."

Riku sighed, the feeling of wanting to throttle his younger self strong in his mind, "Yeah, yeah… I know…"

Kairi hooked her hands behind her back and stepped close to him, leaning forward as she caught his flustered gaze as he shifted a foot back nervously, "Thanks for trying to wake me up."

Riku nodded mutely as he tried to not look at her, but kept meeting her gaze, "Uhm…"

Kairi straightened up, her cheeks still warm while she stayed in his space, "You wanna try again, with my permission this time?"

Riku fought with himself, "You don't… have to force yourself, you know."

Kairi pouted, "I wouldn't ask or suggest it if I wasn't willing, Riku. I know the timing's not great, but I've been thinking about a lot of things today. I mean, a relationship between three people… It's not going to be easy, but… I'm willing, if you're willing to try. I love both you and Sora _so much,_ Riku." She sighed as she took a step back out of his space, contrite, "I guess it's a bit too soon for this sort of thing though." She laughed lightly at herself as she turned away, now embarrassed and feeling guilty.

Riku took a deep breath and sighed, "Kairi, I…" He didn't really know what to do with himself. He was _so used_ to being the _adult_ of the group, the _clear thinker,_ that he rarely allowed himself to do something that might be seen as _spontaneous_ or _irresponsible._ He took a step towards her, cupping her cheek before tilting her face his way as he leaned down and kissed her on the crown of her head. Not as intimate as the lips, but more than complete _rejection._

He pulled away from her as she looked up into his eyes flushed. She placed her hand over his against her cheek as she smiled further, giggling as she felt giddy butterflies from such a simple action.

He gave her an awkward look as he smiled, "Was that… was that okay to start with..?"

Kairi squeezed his hand, "Uh huh." She didn't know something so… _simple_ could make her react so strongly.

Riku smiled as he relaxed, his cheeks warm. "We should probably take things slow, you know?"

Kairi pouted as she let go of his hand and laid her palm on his chest, breaking eye contact and nodding slowly, "I'm so used to people kissing on the _lips_ that I…" She slumped a little, "I didn't even think that there were simpler, smaller ways of being intimate…"

Riku felt himself warm again as he slowly pulled back, his fingers running through her hair as he did so, "Y-yeah." He hadn't expected to feel a rush of butterflies either, "Uhm," He took a half step back, "I better go."

Kairi nodded, "Thank you, Riku." She caught his gaze once more, "Sweet Dreams."

Riku nodded as he placed his hand on the door, "Sweet Dreams, Kairi." He opened the door as he took a step out as he spoke softly, "Thank you, too." He closed the door softly behind himself, pausing for a moment before walking towards his room.

Kairi stood there for a moment longer, mentally tracking his steps before taking a step back and flopping onto her bed, laying back and grabbing a pillow to hug close to her chest as she stared at the ceiling. She still felt warm and giddy, excited and nervous all at once as she thought about the directions not simply hers, but all of their lives had taken over the past few years up until now.

She took in a deep cleansing breath before closing her eyes, replaying the feeling of tenderness she felt from Riku's innocent kiss on the head.

They had a long way to go, but there was no rush.

_She'd grasp hands with her boys, and never let go._

xXx-Yours-And-Mine-xXx

Terra yawned as he blearily made his way down the hall towards the kitchen, going through his usual motions of starting up breakfast. However, he could already tell something was different, as the scent of food wafted in the air. He blinked, now awake as he opened the door to the kitchen, stepping in as he stared at the partial spread already on the kitchen table. "Uh…"

Sora turned, dark circles under his eyes and exhaustion clear as he smiled, "Morning." His voice was oddly deep, as he clearly hadn't gotten any sleep. He pointed at a carton of eggs, "You mind helping me out?"

Terra stared for a dazed moment, "Th-the egg thing wasn't a joke?"

Sora barked a laugh as he minded the skillet in front of him, "Light above, I _wish_ it was. I guess it _is,_ all things considered…" He sighed as he shook his head.

Terra moved over to the sink and started to thoroughly wash his hands, "Uh, alrighty then." He shrugged, "What needs eggs, and how many..?"

Sora started listing off what he'd prepared so far in each bowl and how many eggs would be needed in each. Terra nodded as he absently dried his hands, moving over to Sora's blind side where the set up bowls were and started cracking.

Soon enough, each bowl was prepped and mixed, Sora constantly shifting to make sure he knew where the other brunette was.

Terra glanced over at The Master, "Not that it's my business, but what happened for you to have such a problem with cracking eggs..?"

Sora chuckled lightly as he poured pancake batter into a fresh pan, "I learned how to cook from Little Chef at Le Grand Bistro in Twilight Town… he's a rat that can somehow take control of a person's body by grabbing their hair."

Terra was in disbelief, "A _rat?_ "

Sora shrugged, "Simba's a Lion, and I could talk and fight with him. A human-piloting rat chef isn't so much of a stretch." He pondered a moment, "It _is_ kind of weird he never seemed to _talk_ though…"

Terra gaped at The Master for a moment before shaking his head as he mumbled, "Kind of makes Stitch a bit plain in comparison…"

Sora brightened, "You know Stitch!?"

Terra jumped, "Uh, experiment 626? Blue.. rabbit… thing?"

Sora nodded enthusiastically, "Yup! He helped me out a whole lot on my journey!" He grinned brightly as he minded the food before him again, "Energetic little guy…"

Terra ruffled his hair as he smiled slightly, "Small world."

Sora chuckled, "I think he gets around 'cause he somehow has a way to travel between Worlds." He shrugged, "Anyway, back to Little Chef. Growing up I had no problems with cracking open eggs, but after Little Chef taught me how to cook, something got… mixed up? I don't know, since I sometimes have issues with grinding pepper too, but…" He huffed, "Well, anyway. I can't seem to control my strength when it comes to eggs, and I just... _obliterate them._ I made a huge mess of Yen Sid's kitchen the other night, and I'm pretty sure he was punishing me by kicking me out of the Tower so quickly..."

Terra was mildly horrified, "You... " He shook his head, "No, never mind. I probably don't even want to _know._ "

Sora laughed, "Yeah, I honestly broke down crying after I destroyed my twentieth egg in a row…"

Terra internally swore he'd never let Sora cook anything with egg unsupervised, "Right."

Sora hummed, "So what's the usual schedule around here..? I'm used to making every meal, but I don't want to intrude if there's a set rotation. Oh! I can also pitch in for food, too."

Terra smiled, "Thanks. We _do_ have a schedule, but at this point, I have no idea how to portion food for the number of people we have in the Castle at the moment. It used to only be Master Eraqus, Aqua, Ven, and I."

Sora nodded as he thought it over, "That's understandable. I know how to mentally adjust my quantities for the number of people present, but for the long term, that's a bit more questionable…" He took a sharp breath, "Uh, if it's alright for me to stay here, of course. I don't really want to return to Destiny Islands right now, and the Tower I was living in before was kind of… _destroyed_ shortly after the first Keyblade War…" He flushed as he realized, outside of returning to his father's house, he was _homeless_ now. Not that he couldn't easily _remedy_ that, but…

Terra shrugged, "The Land of Departure is meant for training Keyblade Wielders. Aqua and I are the ones with seniority, though I guess Lodurr kind of trumps us there… But Aqua's the current Master of the Castle. It's really up to her."

Sora nodded, "I'll properly ask her later."

Terra leaned against the counter in a clear spot on Sora's left side, "You know, Master Eraqus warned me about The Master of Masters, and to be wary of him and the Black Box…"

Sora gave him a blank look before shrugging, "I kind of had a reputation that preceded me." Terra raised an eyebrow at that as the other continued, "As for the Black Box…" Sora snickered to himself, "That was just holding my body and Heartbinders. I mean, no one but _Luxu_ knew about my body being in there, but…" He shrugged, "I suppose I did make it look a bit… _menacing._ " He hummed in thought, "Well, I guess I'm kind of scary in and of myself, so the warning of caution was warranted."

Terra pursed his lips, "Meaning what?"

Sora looked at him for a moment before placing a finished pancake on a small stack he was building, "I can summon the x-blade at will. That's kind of a problem in most people's eyes."

Terra's jaw dropped as he spluttered, "Wh-what?!"

Sora shrugged, "Xehanort handed it to me."

Terra slapped a hand to his face as he tried to rub away the stress he felt, "This is too much first thing in the morning…" _He thought that could only be materialized in the Keyblade Graveyard!_

Sora chuckled as he shook his head, "I haven't exactly told anyone about that, though Vanitas knows. Was sort of the one to _tell_ me that I had full access to it."

Terra sighed as he dropped his hand and leaned his weight on both of his palms on the counter behind him, "Right… Speaking of Vanitas…" Sora gave him his attention as he continued, "Aqua, Ven, and I kind of have a rough history with him…"

Sora turned his attention back to the food before him, "I know. I've seen his Memories." He shrugged, "He's different now, and it's your choice to give him a second chance, but after everything you've all been through… well." He turned off the burner and slid off the final pancake onto his pile, "I hope you'll give him a chance. He's still a bit of an asshole, but you dealt with Xehanort controlling your body for over ten years." He looked him in the eye, "If anyone can understand the sort of horrible one on one training that man would have given Vanitas, it'd be you."

Terra felt a chill run up his spine as he moved away from the counter as cold settled in his bones. He nodded, "Yeah." He smiled bitterly, "Lost a good ten years of my life to him, I get it."

Sora tilted his head questioningly, "Terra." The other looked at him, "How old are you- or well, before everything happened?"

Terra flexed his right hand before clenching it, "Twenty."

Sora hummed in thought, "And how long's it been since the second Keyblade War?"

Terra frowned, not sure where this conversation was going, "About a year."

Sora closed his eye in thought, humming and hawing for a moment before opening his eye and moving in close. Terra pulled back from the invasion of his space as Sora jabbed a pointed finger into his chest, keeping contact despite making an attempt to back off, "The Worlds, or maybe even Kingdom Hearts themself granted you Mercy."

Terra blinked, "Huh?"

"The years Xehanort stole from you, possessing your body and aging?" He pulled back and waved a nonchalant hand, "Returned. You're twenty one, so stop stressing about it."

Terra balked at him for a moment before gritting his teeth for a moment, "You, how can you be so _sure_ of that..?"

Sora tilted his head before smiling kindly at the younger brunette, "Call it… a gift of sorts."

Terra furrowed his brows, not exactly satisfied with that answer.

Sora threw his arms as he rolled his eye while moving to the other side of the kitchen, "Fine, _don't believe me._ I was just trying to reassure you with the Truth." He raised a finger to the air as he held the other hand clenched behind him, "Sometimes you must believe what you see, not what you hear." He turned to him slightly as he placed his raised hand over his Heart, "Search yourself to see if my words are true. As they say, _Let Your Heart be Your Guiding Key,_ Terra." He pushed open the other kitchen door, "I leave the rest to you." The door closed softly behind him, leaving the other to contemplate his words in silence.

Terra placed a hand on his chest as he slowly relaxed and leaned against the counter once more to stare at the ceiling.

Slowly his hand fell to his side as he took a deep breath and pushed off the counter, unable to shake the feeling that Sora's words were true.

_And maybe that in and of itself was reason enough to fear the Power of The Master of Masters._

_He could make you Believe._

xXx-Yours-And-Mine-xXx

Gula strode around the echoing halls of the abode on the little island of Scala ad Caelum he and his fellow Apprentices had come to call their home over the past several months. On the one hand, he didn't like having his room as far away from the others as he did, but after waking up to some questionable… _noises,_ he'd decided to save his sanity and move as far away as he could without causing a scene.

He was the youngest, and his flimsy excuses were taken at face value with simple shrugs, as they all got used to their new living situation.

_As they all got used to how much the Worlds had changed without them._

Gula smiled bitterly to himself as he entered the kitchen, Aced already present as Luxu waved obnoxiously with a cup of coffee in front of him, "Why if it isn't Gula, up bright and early this fine morning."

The Leopard wanted to punch the coated skunk. He _really_ did, but he smiled pleasantly instead, "Morning Luxu, Aced."

Aced nodded to him in greeting with a wry smile.

They were lucky Aced was willing to cook, since Luxu simply didn't bother. They all could cook to _some_ extent, but Ava and Aced were the best cooks of their group.

_You'd think a couple thousand years of being alive would give Luxu a decent repertoire._

He huffed as he settled into a chair after grabbing a cup of apple juice, taking a sip before questioning, "Got any _missions_ for us today, Luxu?"

The eyepatched man waved a lazy hand, "Same as usual, travel to a new World and see if you can find any traces of The Master. Simple as that, really."

Aced turned, placing a plate of food in front of the seventeen year old before settling in a chair himself and starting his meal. Aced chewed thoughtfully for a moment before grumping, "We've been doing the same thing for _months_ now! Shouldn't we have found _something?_ "

Luxu rolled his eye as he took a long sip of his coffee, "Trust me when I say that this is _nothing_ compared to the years I spent as a Nobody, doing what felt like pointless scouting missions for Organization XIII. Be glad I'm not a hardass like Saix was."

Aced simply frowned while eating his food, annoyed that they simply weren't doing more for… _anyone,_ really.

_It really_ did _feel pointless._

Gula couldn't help but be glad he'd found Destiny Islands, and that Aeros had taken him under his wing.

_That he'd found a place that felt like Home, where he could at least feel welcome._

Gula felt his appetite disappear at the thought of what'd happened the afternoon before, pausing mid-bite as he lowered his head and dropped his hand lightly.

Luxu raised an eyebrow, "What's got _you_ down? You're normally all fired up and raring to go this early in the morning." He smirked, "C'mon, tell your old friend what's wrong."

Gula gave him an annoyed look as he bared clenched teeth at him for a moment before swallowing and shoveling his food in his mouth, " _Nothing._ " _Oh yeah,_ that _was believable._

Luxu chuckled as he gave Aced a sly look, "Awe, little Gula's finally coming into his age."

Aced sighed as he set his fork down, "Luxu, leave him alone. Personally, I don't have the patience for your brand of humor this morning."

Luxu shrugged, minding his coffee, "Fine with me."

Gula turned to Aced just enough to give him a small thankful nod as Aced returned his signal and continued eating. The silence was a little strained, but it was definitely more comfortable than Luxu's prying.

_He wanted to be in the Library, reading some old faded book as he and Aeros sat in amicable silence._

He smiled bitterly to himself as he finished eating. He drank the rest of his juice before setting his dirty dishes in the sink.

Luxu clicked his tongue, "Leave the dishes to me today, kiddo. Go on ahead and have some fun."

Gula tilted his head as he turned, weirded out by Luxu's behavior as Aced placed his dishes in the sink beside him, "I assume you'll be taking care of mine as well?"

Luxu waved, "You cooked the food, no need to wash the dishes too. It's Ira and Invi's fault if their food's cold."

Aced huffed, "Right." He strode ahead, Gula following behind the older Apprentice as they walked in silence for a long moment.

When he felt they were clear of Luxu's senses he took a few quick strides to Aced's side and grabbed his hand tightly while whispering, "Come with me today."

Aced startled at his grip, immediately suspicious while taking his cue to speak low, "Why?"

Gula slowed down, Aced pausing beside him as the youngest breathed for a moment, unsure of himself. He tugged Aced closer, forcing the man to bend down so his ear was close enough so that Gula could speak even more softly, "Tell no one, promise?" Aced nodded minutely as the younger continued, "I found Ava."

Aced pulled back in silent shock. He glanced around and nodded as he waved a hand to go on ahead.

Gula turned, walking a few paces before opening a Light Corridor with Leopardus, stepping through.

Aced followed suit with Ursus, opening his own Light Corridor and following behind Gula to a seperate World so that they could travel together, away from Luxu's keen eye.

A few World hops, and Aced found himself in a World with a Castle, clear fountains, and flowers. The name _Radiant Garden_ filtered through his mind from Ursus as Gula stepped out from the shadows like a ghost.

_The fact he and Ava had learned how to move around like The Master was always unsettling._

Gula looked around before finally relaxing with a heavy sigh, "I can't stand it, Aced. I _can't._ "

Aced smiled wryly, "Luxu's changed a lot from all of his years… _living._ "

Gula stretched with a groan, finally feeling some freedom as he scoffed, "The Master had been around for over a thousand _years,_ and he was nowhere near as much of an insufferable asshole."

Aced couldn't help but chuckle, "That's not the only thing bothering you, though, is it?"

Gula slumped before moving along, walking aimlessly as Aced joined in stride, "It's Ira and Invi."

Aced immediately frowned, "Ah." He understood, "Is that why you changed rooms?"

Gula nodded enthusiastically as Aced rubbed his neck, "Can't say I blame you. I personally just take a long walk at night before bed so I can sleep soundly enough to not wake up to… _that._ " He grimaced before straightening out his expression, "I suppose we are free to do as we please, now that we aren't under The Master's authority, though…"

Gula smiled, "Though we miss him terribly?"

Aced nodded silently. "I was with him the longest, so I've felt somewhat... _lost_ without him. No more so than with our arrival here, in this era."

"This is the era The Master originated from."

Aced stopped as he turned to Gula in shock, "What?!"

Gula smiled, "I told you to keep the fact I found Ava a secret, right?" Aced nodded as the younger continued, "Well, you've gotta keep it _extra secret,_ 'cause I found our Master too."

Aced gasped silently as he stiffened, ready to burst as Gula quickly raised a hand to stop him, " _ **Yesterday.**_ _"_

Aced kept still for a moment, absorbing that before dropping the tension in his body and pulling back, "Oh." He mulled that over for a moment, "So I'm the first one you've told..?"

Gula nodded, "You're the only one I _plan_ to tell." Aced frowned as he continued, "The Master doesn't look good, and things are… _complicated._ Moreso than what's honestly believable."

Aced crossed his arms as he observed his junior, "And you decided to tell me?"

Gula smiled, "As you said, you were the first one of us The Master picked up. I think he'll be happy to see you, Ava too. I think… I think Ava could really use your support right now."

Aced frowned at that, "What do you mean?"

Gula stayed silent for a long moment before taking a deep breath and sighing as he looked up at the older Foreteller, "Aced, Ava's a mother now."

Aced's mouth dropped open, "What!?"

Gula shrugged, "I'm not saying more than that, but… I'm kind of not feeling too great emotionally myself, with everything that's happened. And no, I'm not going to explain it- that's up to Ava and The Master… but, they could both use our support, I think."

Aced clenched his teeth before relaxing his jaw, "Is that why you don't want to tell the others?"

Gula smirked, "Among others, yes."

Aced paced a few feet away from him, thinking as he absorbed everything he'd been told before nodding to himself. He turned, "Take me to where they are." He placed his hand on his chest, "Your secret's safe with me."

Gula felt a surge of relief as he turned, making use of Leopardus again and creating a new Light Corridor.

They left together, as Ienzo watched them leave from the shadows after having sensed their presence while on his morning stroll. He melted into the morning shadows, worry on his mind as he thought of the others.

_It seemed he needed to check in on their friends much sooner than later._


	11. The What About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanira is something I came up with similarly to Vara, as a partial combo of Vanitas and Sora's names. When looking up what that might mean, the only thing I -really- found was japlish for vanilla. However, while breaking down the name into simply 'Vanir' it brought me to Norse mythology, and the associations are sort of what I was looking for. Where Vanitas is a name associated with Dark/Destructive natures, Vanir are associated with creation and foresight (this is an abridged explanation). The Vanir are also a collective, so it kind of works to say 'A Vanir' for 'Vanira' which is still taking from Vani-tas and So-ra as well as the fact that the Darkness is made of many, while Vanitas is simply one.
> 
> Of all the ideas I had for this chapter, the start was a surprise as the story once again takes the reins from my contemplations. I'm trying to not repeat information but… atm that's still a high risk. -cringe-

xXx-Yours-And-Mine-xXx

_The bells were ringing._

Most of them had finished breakfast, but there were a few latecomers who were startled at the sound.

Lea massaged his shoulder, "Were we expecting someone important..?"

Aqua shook her head, silent and stern as she stiffly left the dining room. Terra and Ventus followed quickly after to look into who had arrived.

Curiosity was common among the Wielders, Xion pulling Roxas along to see what was happening, followed by Isa and Lea in mild to lazy concern.

One by one they filed out, Ava lingering behind as she was still bottle feeding Rota and was not prepared to simply get up from her place at the table. She was surprised when Vanitas came into the dining hall, an oddly blank look on his face as he held his strange Chirithy. She tilted her head in concern, "Are you alright?"

Vanitas blinked as he acknowledged her, "No."

Ava pursed her lips, worried over the odd look about him, "Have you eaten yet..?"

Vanitas shook with his head with a low hum as he moved over to the table and grabbed a roll from the nearly empty basket. He bit into it and chewed methodically before he acknowledged her again, "Sora left."

Ava's eyes widened, "The Master did?"

Vanitas nodded, taking in her black hooded tunic and leggings. He waved a hand, "You wanna check out what the noise is about?" Ava nodded hesitantly. He observed her for a moment as she carefully stood after rearranging herself, "He didn't sleep, and his feelings are trickling over to me." Ava watched as he pushed her chair in for her and walked alongside her in stride, "I had to pull onto my link with Ventus to sleep."

Ava slowly nodded, "So you have a personal connection with The Master and Ventus both?"

Vanitas nodded, "Ever since I became… _a person,_ because I was made from Ventus's body and probably part of his Heart, I've been able to feel what he feels. I could sometimes block it, but if he felt too strongly It'd overwhelm me." He clicked his tongue, "I'm now something _new_ and _separate,_ but my origin as a part of Ventus, and having what was left of _me_ combine with Sora… Well, I'm now stuck with their feedback." He shrugged with a grumble, "At least it doesn't Hurt to _exist_ anymore…" He held his Chirithy more closely, his knuckles white with clenched fists at the Memory of _constant physical agony._

Ava's eyes were soft with compassion, "I see…" Vanitas hummed while taking another bite of his roll as she continued, "I'm a little surprised." He focused on her, "You seem the most comfortable around The Master."

Vanitas nodded slowly as he watched ahead of himself, his tension slowly fading as he explained approaching her at all, "You're Sora's mother."

Ava nodded, a little confused at the conversation, "Yes."

"You once told me I was kind."

Ava frowned for a moment before a sharp Memory returned to her, The Master in a congealed mess of oily black and blood in the hall. His eye red when it had previously been indigo. She gasped softly as she remembered the Heart mixed in with The Master's Heart, and the Heart she had sensed in her son in Quadratum. The one that had meshed with his to support it from falling apart, "You…" She bowed her head as she slowly understood, "I see. You're also a part of The Master- He's being _literal_ about splitting his Heart in half, and so you're that separate Soul that was with him."

Vanitas tilted his head, "Soul? I am _Darkness,_ I shouldn't _have_ a _Soul._ "

Ava frowned as she slowed to a stop. She observed him for a moment as he also paused to give her his attention, "I don't… I suppose I _partially_ understand what you're saying… but I have always sensed your presence as a separate _individual._ Not some indistinct thing, but a fully developed person with a Will and Desires of their own. You have your own Keyblade- something without a Soul of their own, let alone a _Heart_ , would never be able to summon a Keyblade _created_ from one's Heart."

Vanitas broke eye contact with her as he ruminated on her words while he finished off his food. It was something that he and Sora had argued over on occasion when he was feeling particularly… _disdainful_ about his lot in life- no matter the choices he'd made to end up as he'd been.

But Sora had come through for him despite his misgivings. He really had never believed he would be capable of becoming his _own person._ Yet, here was Ava insisting that he _was_ his own person, and her statements were set in logical fact. Not some wishy washy sort of philosophy- for a Keyblade _didn't respond to those who lacked Heart._

He may have started as fragments of others, but he had been _born_ capable of holding his Keyblade.

He'd had a Heart from the start.

Vanitas gently placed a hand on Chirithy's head. "You two are a lot alike."

Ava shifted Rota into a more comfortable position, "Are we?"

Vanitas nodded, "Yeah." He focused on the path ahead towards the main doors as he made a decision, "I want to… adjust my name."

Ava's eyes widened slightly before she slowly nodded, "You've been thinking about this a lot?"

Vanitas nodded, "My name means empty futility. I want to be able to move beyond being a _hopeless abomination beyond hope of salvation._ I am _more_ than someone who was _created_ for the sake of manifesting the x-blade and destroying the Light of all Worlds." He breathed a huff, "I gave Sora _Vara_ as a name for our combined existence when it was necessary. It's now too intertwined with him for me to claim it." He looked to her as they came up to the main doors, "He gave me my face, this... _connection._ He's now given me a body when I had lost the broken form that I had stolen from Ventus's existence that needed _negativity_ to stay whole." He seemed to hesitate, an unusual action in her mind as he contemplated his words, "Genetically, this body was made to be a copy… or maybe a _twin_ of Sora's. His genetics are now mine, adjusted to fit the appearance I was known to have."

He glanced at her before staring at the door before them with a shrug, "I take after you, I guess, as far as the genetic schematics go."

Ava's eyes widened as she realized what he was getting at. "Oh." She shifted as she tried to figure what to say about that or even feel, but decided that he more than likely was simply informing her than expecting much of anything else. She looked him in the eyes, "So what was the name you were thinking of making your own?"

"Vanira."

She hummed, mulling the name over before she slowly smiled with a nod, "It's a good name that suits you."

Vanitas felt his chest warm as he couldn't help but allow himself to mull over the positive feeling while he gave her a small smile, "You think so?"

Ava nodded, "Yes."

Vanitas didn't realize how… _nice_ it was to have someone's approval. _Vanira_ was something he'd contemplated on his own occasionally after he'd been split from Sora.

After he'd melted into the collective once more, once his mission was done.

_He no longer fit into that collective Darkness, a piece of the puzzle that was turned the wrong way._

He felt his face warm slightly, "...Thank you."

Ava nodded as she stepped towards the door, "You're welcome. Thank you for telling me, Vanira." She opened it with a small smile and stepped out with a squint from the shift in light.

He couldn't help the elation that sang through his Heart as she took his new name and made it into reality.

The others would take time, he wasn't comfortable with the idea of them making use of it just yet, but it was a step he wanted to take to change himself from the empty miserable person he had once been.

He may have been created by another.

_But now he was his own._

xXx-Yours-And-Mine-xXx

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus looked around the court grounds, wondering where their visitors might be. Ventus stiffened before he ran towards an approaching silhouette, "Master Gula!" He stopped as he realized who he had noticed first along with the much shorter Wielder, "...Master Aced?"

The taller man looked up at the younger Wielder, "You are Ventus, from _Leopardus,_ are you not?"

Ventus rubbed the back on his head with an awkward nod as Gula elbowed the man, "We aren't confined to our Unions anymore, Aced." The three made their way towards the center court where Aqua and Terra had paused.

Aced rubbed his side with teeth bared for a second before calming. He nodded, "You are right." He looked back towards Ventus with an apologetic nod, "My apologies. It's simply how I came to learn every Wielder's name."

Ventus's eyes widened as he returned to Aqua and Terra's side, "You memorized the name of every Wielder in each Union?"

Aced tilted his head as more of the others filtered out into the courtyard. "Yes. All of us did so as far as I'm aware. Well, except Luxu probably, with his unique Role."

Terra frowned, "Role?"

Gula waved a hand, "The Master gave us all specific _Roles_ to adhere to. I think it was his way of helping us function without him." Aced gave the younger a look as the Leopard continued, "We were used to having our days planned out for the most part. Sure, we had a lot of self study, but having a Role gave us something to… hold onto?"

Aced hummed as he contemplated that, "I suppose I understand what you mean…"

Aqua pursed her lips as she looked between the two Foretellers, "Master Gula, I mean no disrespect, but who is this man, and why did you bring him here?"

Gula flushed lightly as the taller cleared his throat, "My name is Aced of the Union _Ursus,_ a Foreteller and Apprentice of The Master of Masters. As for why I'm here… Master Gula asked for me to come, though he has not elaborated much on what he's been up to or what's going on."

They focused on the shorter Foreteller as he sighed softly. Carefully, he shifted the hood of his capelet off and took off his mask. He shook his hair out as he held the mask close to himself in his arms so that they could properly see his expressions. He was… _tired_ while also somewhat embarrassed and contrite, "Something came up yesterday, and of all of us, Aced was the first The Master chose. He and Ava were with The Master the longest, and I thought they could both use some of Aced's support. I haven't told anyone else, and I don't plan to." He glanced up at Aced, "And he will keep silent about coming here as well."

Aced nodded as Aqua took that in. Slowly she nodded, "I see." She mulled that over before smiling, "I'm not sure what happened yesterday beyond what we all discussed, but I, Master Aqua, welcome you to The Land of Departure. A place where Keyblade Wielders come to learn and grow."

"Thank you for your welcome." Aced bowed slightly to the younger Master before observing Gula for a long moment, "You removed your mask?"

Gula shrugged, "It was a spur of the moment decision while distraught last night. It's… liberating, and there's little judgement here. I don't think we'll need to hide ourselves as we did in the past- our connection to The Master means… little. Simply _enough._ "

Even if no one else understood, Aced understood Gula's meaning.

Their ages and appearance wouldn't hinder them, and The Master was a Friend. He looked over each Wielder, taking in faces he knew and names he could recall, surprised at Ephemer and Skuld's presence there. Yet, for the names he didn't know, a small piece of his Heart warmed in recognition as he felt connected to them somehow. "I hope to learn everyone's name in due time-" He paused as he noted one of the newcomers, "...There's two of you..?"

It took Ventus a moment to realize Aced had refocused on him- or well, had noticed Roxas's similar appearance. His fellow blond scowled as Ventus barked a laugh, "Oh- that's Roxas. We're not related, so please don't mix the two of us!"

Aced felt completely baffled at that as Gula couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. The taller man rubbed the back of his head as he focused on Roxas, "Ah, sorry for offending you…"

Roxas shrugged, "It's been a while since anyone's confused us. You're forgiven." He was still blatantly annoyed until Xion took his hand and squeezed it, making the other release the tension in his body.

Aced slowly nodded, "I see…" He glanced down at Gula, "I understand now." He shifted his own capelet to take his hood down before removing his own mask. His mahogany hair was short and well kept, and his eyes a rich brown. "I think I understand why you don't want Luxu or any of the others sniffing around here either." He glanced around, "Luxu is far too… _strange_ to bring to a place as balanced as this. He feels out of place even in Scala ad Caelum."

"Did you just say Scala ad Caelum!?"

Aced jumped at the short walking talking _mouse_ that had appeared from the crowd. He blinked in shock at the small King as Gula hid his face behind his mask while snickering. The taller man settled his nerves as he put his mask away into his inventory and brushed his hands down his sleeves to settle himself, "Ah- yes. It used to be Daybreak Town it seems, which was where we once lived. It's where Luxu brought us after we'd returned." He frowned, "That World is far too… _empty_ for having once been a hub for Keyblade Wielders…"

Mickey's ears drooped before popping up once more, "I'm surprised I missed your presence!" Aced raised an eyebrow as the King continued, "I've been researchin' there for a couple'a months now, and I'd even noticed when Lauriam and Elrena showed up." He placed a hand on his chin in contemplation, "Though I suppose, despite you standin' right here in front of me, I can barely sense you!"

Aced stared at Mickey for a moment before turning to Gula. The younger merely shrugged at his silent question. The Bear rubbed his hair, "I suppose The Master _did_ manage to teach all of us how to mask our presence, even if only Ava and Gula were any good at actually... _Disappearing._ "

Gula hummed as he put his own mask away, "I see. I suppose it's simply second nature to us to suppress our Authority around each other, as well as others."

Terra frowned, "But why would you need to mask your presence like that?"

Aced and Gula answered as once, "Order."

Terra blinked as Isa spoke, "As in the World Order?"

Aced nodded in contemplation, "Too many strong Wielders in one space creates discord. Unless one suppresses the Authority given to them as a Master, after a time, they begin to challenge one another. At least, that was what The Master came to believe. Even if there weren't any children in our Unions we labeled as Master, there were still power struggles due to one's strength or ideology because they were _capable_ of Mastery."

Aqua placed a hand on her chin, "I suppose that's why this land is simply a hub. Eventually most of us will have to leave and make our own way into the Worlds."

This sentiment seemed to unsettle a number of them, as far too many of them had barely had the chance to exist. Aqua picked up on this unease as she turned to them and quickly corrected herself, "That's a long way off for most of you, so don't worry about it!"

The younger Wielders nodded, their spirits picking up quickly enough that they wouldn't be losing their new home anytime soon.

The door of the Castle opened, a new form peeking out with a squint as they made their way over, another following shortly after. It took Aced a moment to realize that it was _Ava,_ dressed in darker colors than she ever had previously, and an infant in her arms, backing up Gula's comment about her having become a mother. He took in a silent breath, "Ava!?"

The woman startled as she looked up from her feet, having been watching her step down the stairs, "Aced?" She froze, pale before she glanced over to Gula who simply raised his eyebrow. Slowly she relaxed as the other who'd followed her out seemed to give her a reassuring look before she hastily walked over to their large group.

She stayed a short distance away as she observed her fellow Apprentices before turning to Gula questioningly. Gula gave her a small smile in reassurance before glancing around, "Where's The Master?"

Ava frowned as Vanitas answered for her, "He's off-World."

Terra turned to him with a frown, "What?!"

Vanitas gave the brunette an annoyed look, "Sora's a big boy- he can go wherever he wants."

Ventus had a particularly sad and distressed look on his face as Aqua observed Vanitas critically, "It's still preferable to be _informed_ that he's leaving."

Vanitas shrugged, "The only reason I know is because I'm _connected_ to him. He certainly didn't bother to tell _me_ either."

Aqua was still peeved, but had to relent at his words when Ava gave her a sharp look from behind him.

Ava shifted Rota, suddenly feeling awkward as one of the younger of their group (though less so, now) and being the first to have a child. "Have you and the others been well, Aced?" She looked to Gula, "I haven't really had the chance to talk about what happened with me…"

Aced hummed, "Luxu's been sending us on benign missions to other Worlds for any sign of The Master."

Ava gave Gula a sharp look as he quickly raised his hands in surrender, "I wasn't going to tell him anything! I don't _like_ him Ava, he's changed and he _didn't care_ that you hadn't returned along with the rest of us! He's only become more insufferable to deal with since!"

Aced agreed with the younger, "He looks quite different, having changed bodies multiple times over since our time in Daybreak. He still wears the Black Coat, but he's missing his right eye and he's… something's just _off_ about him. His left eye is yellow and his ears… they're strangely pointed."

Vanitas stiffened horribly while the others caught onto his description as well. Aced noted their tension as Aqua snarled, "Does he have long black and grey hair?"

Gula frowned with a nod, stepping slightly in front of Aced as if to take the attention from him, "Yes. Why? Does that description match someone you knew?"

Aqua nearly spat in disgust, as the many others around them felt similarly, "That matches _Xigbar_ nearly to a _T,_ as far as I'm concerned."

Gula crossed his arms in contemplation, thinking over all of the things Luxu had mentioned. "Is the name Saix familiar to anyone?"

Isa stiffened, "That was my name as a Nobody."

Gula looked at the blue haired man, studying him for a moment before slowly nodding with a tiny smirk, "Luxu mentioned missions in Organization XIII, and Saix being a hardass."

Isa glowed with a click of his tongue, "Sounds like Xigbar."

Edym stretched with a groan, "So he's _not_ just one of Xehanort's top goons?"

Lodurr was pensive in thought as he turned to them, "Do any of you know about a Black Box?"

Vanitas frowned, turning his attention to the Union leader, "The one with hearts on it?"

Lodurr frowned in confusion, "I've never seen it for myself, but Xigbar was concerned about locating it before the second Keyblade War."

Gula and Aced were looking at one another in silent conversation before returning their attention to the adult blond as Aced spoke, "When we returned, Luxu was waiting for us with a Black box." He shifted to Vanitas, "And as you've mentioned, it _does_ have hearts on it- menacing looking, but with hearts."

Ava was frowning heavily as a gasp from further away caught her attention. She turned and saw Sora appear, wide eyed and- _why was his face bruised?!_

Sora's eye brightened as a huge grin crossed his face, "Aced!" He ran over and nearly launched himself at the still-yet taller man, ruffling his hair with an excited chuckle that Aced grumbled through before eventually shoving him off. Sora put his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose, "What's up?! I'm surprised Gula brought you here!"

Gula sniffed, "I thought you and Ava needed the moral support."

Sora's face became immediately frozen with tension as he dropped his arms and slumped, "Oh."

Ava pursed her lips, "Master, why does it seem like you were in a brawl?"

Sora grimaced as Vanitas was a mix of concern and trying to not _laugh._

The Master rubbed his head, flustered as he thought about what to say before scratching his chin, contrite, "I uh, kind of got into a fight with dad."

Aced blinked, "...You're father is still alive?"

Sora grimaced as he momentarily flailed, "Uh- Aced, I'm originally _from this era._ This is _home._ "

Aced blinked, looked to Gula who simply nodded with a shrug before turning to his Master, " _ **What?!**_ "

Sora chuckled near hysterically as he waved his hands in panic, "A-anyway, I wanted to get a few things from my childhood room, as well as get something off of my dad for safekeeping. Suffice to say, he didn't appreciate what I said and we got into a physical altercation." He grimaced as he rubbed his red and swelling cheek, "I'm not really any good at fisticuffs…"

Vanitas gave him a hard and concerned look as he growled, "So why didn't you use _Cure_ on yourself, idiot? I get not using Magic in a family affair, but you aren't punishing yourself or something, are you?!"

Sora slightly shrunk into himself with a deep grimace before glancing away from the Darkling, minding his hands for a moment before confessing, "So uhm… I… can't use any of my Magic."

Vanitas stared at him for a long moment before growling, "You can't be serious."

Sora winced, "Uhm, so uh, I figured out I can still like, disappear and transform my body. I can still traverse Worlds through Light Corridors, Flowmotion a little, and I can still summon my companions through my Heartbinders. But uh… otherwise.. I...lost everything."

Vanitas took a slow deep breath, "So your powers were stolen. _Again._ "

Sora shrunk into his shoulders, "Y- _yup._ "

Vanitas growled with a shout, " _ **What the Fu-ail!?**_ " He grimaced at Ava's sharp look as he adjusted his language around Rota who giggled with a clumsy clap.

Sora slumped as he rubbed the back of his head while Donald and Goofy came beside him. Goofy patted him on the shoulder, "Awe Sora, _again?_ " The brunette nodded, glum, as his friend continued, "Well, don'tya worry about a thing. You'll get your powers back, you always do!"

Donald nodded enthusiastically, "You'll relearn everything in no time!"

Gula tilted his head, "So this has happened before?"

Goofy chuckled, "Yup. Let's see…" He started counting on his fingers, "We defeated Ansem, ended up in Castle Oblivion I guess? We don't really remember what happened there, but I'm guessin' our abilities got reset, 'cause when we woke up a year later we were back to square one again! And then there was Sora's Mark o' Mastery that failed, and uh… well, then we had to travel around for him to get The Power of Waking! So… four times now?"

Sora looked miserable while Aced slowly nodded, "I had no idea that one's powers could be stolen and reset like that, Master. You never mentioned it."

Sora had such an odd expression on his face it looked _painful._ Ava sighed softly as she walked over and placed a hand on his cheek, "Master." She used _Cure_ and the redness easily disappeared, "I can… _guess_ what you took from Aeros, but what did you need from Destiny Islands?"

Aced raised an eyebrow at Gula behind her, the younger glancing up at him with a small smirk as Aced slowly _realized_ what was being insinuated and became even _more_ confused.

Sora reached into a back pocket and pulled out a unique wayfinder charm. Ava gasped as she recognized the blue dyed charm as the one she'd made, "Oh…" Her eyes became warm with tears as she glanced away, "I see."

Sora smiled awkwardly, "It's still important to me, especially since I don't know where the crown necklace you gave me went…" He looked at the wayfinder charm affectionately, despite the lingering sadness in his face.

Ava blinked, tilting her head, "It was left behind when S- _you_ disappeared."

Sora grit his teeth for a second before explaining himself, "I couldn't… it's not like I could let the present me _keep it._ I… I left it behind because I _had to._ It's still important to me…" His hand wavered over the crown motif on his left breast pocket as Ava _realized_. He was speaking the truth- The Master had the habit of shorthand signing with a crown.

She reached into her inventory and pulled it out, looking the necklace she'd crafted over affectionately once more with a brush of her thumb before holding it out to her son, "You can have it back, if you want."

Sora immediately went to snatch it before stopping himself, pausing as he felt a moment of hesitance before gently taking it from his mother's hand, "Th-thanks for holding onto it for me…" Ava nodded as the brunette put his treasured necklace back on, a small piece of himself feeling as if it'd finally returned. He smiled in relief as he patted his collarbone where it lay, "I'm gonna have to adjust the chain again…"

Vanitas hummed before tilting his head toward the rest of their group, "Next time, at least tell the ruler of this little World you're _leaving._ "

Sora blinked before he spun around and caught Aqua's gaze, "Oh! I- uh, sorry! It was sort of a spur-of-the-moment decision, and I'm just used to doing my own thing!" He chuckled awkwardly before bowing slightly, "Sorry, Master Aqua."

Aqua grimaced at the formality but nodded, "You're forgiven… as Vanitas said, just let me know next time…"

Sora nodded enthusiastically before placing his hands on his hips and looking everyone over, "So, what were you guys talking about before?"

Before any of the Foretellers could speak, Isa interjected, "It would seem that there's a Black Box that Xigbar was looking for, one that had hearts on it. It would also appear to be the case that Xigbar is also a man known as Luxu."

Sora felt his Heart clench and his blood run cold. He dropped his arms and gained a frighteningly… _blank_ look. " _ **Oh shit.**_ " He ignored Ava's glare as he felt a cold sweat break out, immediately pacing with anxiety, "I'd had.. _Visions_ of Xigbar overlapping with Luxu- like, _occasionally,_ but _fuck._ " He spun and pointed at Gula, "Have you ever dove into your Heart?"

Gula blinked, "Yeah." He pursed his lips a moment, "I've… spoken to the piece of your Heart that's there."

Ava was wide eyed before slowly nodding, "I've… met you in my Heart as well, Master."

Sora gave Aced a sharp look, but the older Apprentice shook his head, "I apologize… was that… were we _supposed_ to do that?"

Sora felt like the World around him was _too much_ as he became over sensitized to everything, "I Hope to Kingdom Hearts above the piece of my Heart with Luxu hasn't said a _word_ about any of this. The Black Box- _where is it?_ "

Gula cupped his chin, "Luxu keeps it in a sealed location, but none of us were capable of opening it- whether it was one or all of us together."

Mickey broke into the conversation, "Sora- I don't know for sure what's got you so worked up, but I was there when you became whole, remember?"

This was news to everyone as Sora turned his attention to the Mouse King, "Y- _yeah..._ "

Mickey observed him in concern, "If your body alone couldn't summon a Keyblade to get off of Scala ad Caelum, then how did your body appear there in the first place?"

Sora looked back to his two male apprentices, "Where are you guys living right now?"

Aced waved a hand towards the Mouse King, "Scala."

Sora cupped his chin as Gula interjected, "Master, if that's where you appeared, how do you not know..?"

Vanitas crossed his arms as an idea formulated in his mind. Yet, it was _Ienzo's voice_ that broke through, surprising everyone as he made his way over to them all, "A body without a Heart is considered a Nobody, just as a Heart without a body is considered something _akin_ to a Heartless- one that Ansem Seeker of Darkness was considered one of the _extremely few_ who retained human shape after separation. I can only postulate that if Sora had separated his Heart from Body willingly, that the Memories of his Body may not have transferred over to his complete self- if only because they didn't have _enough Memory_ to pass on." He looked towards Sora for confirmation as the brunette was giving the Schemer an odd look along with everyone else.

Sora cleared his throat, "I- _probably?_ "

Vanitas brushed off Ienzo's appearance for the moment, "Did you have a backup plan for your body?"

Sora nodded, "I figured my body wouldn't be able to summon a Keyblade- so I made an emergency escape button inside of the Black Box where my body was stored so that I wasn't just... _trapped_ in there." He visibly shuddered, "I don't need to add _claustrophobia_ to my list of _problems._ "

Vanitas nodded as Ienzo simply absorbed that information along with the others. Aced grumbled, "Wait, so you mean to tell me we've been protecting an _empty box!?_ "

Sora waved his hands frantically, "N-nononono! It was only-" He glanced at Mickey, "A few days ago? There's _no way_ I would've stayed somewhere like Scala while knowing my Heart was running around out there! I had no plans of staying separated from my Heart for any longer than necessary!"

Aced got into his face in slight frustration, "Then why didn't you tell any of us!?"

Sora clicked his tongue before getting into _his_ face, "Because it wasn't safe!"

Aced pulled back in shock, "What do you _mean_ it wasn't safe!? We're your Apprentices, aren't we!?"

Sora growled deep in his throat, "But I could sense _something!_ And if Luxu really _is_ Xigbar, then of _course_ I'd stay the hell away! _**We're enemies!**_ "

Aced pulled back in wide eyed shock as Gula gently got between them and pushed Sora back with a light tap of his hand, "Maybe you should tell us about your childhood, Master. You didn't inform us of much of _anything._ "

Sora huffed, "Well, of _course_ I didn't! I _couldn't!_ But you all read _The Book of Prophecies,_ didn't you?!"

Gula blinked as he, Aced, and Ava nodded, while Lodurr also nodded from his position with a frown. Suddenly, Lodurr _realized_ with a silent gasp, "That was your Story."

Sora looked back at the man before nodding as he returned his attention to his Apprentices, "Guys, The Book of Prophecies was all about my adventures leading up to the second Keyblade War! I know you had a lot on your plate with the _first_ one I foretold, but…" He sighed as he forced himself to calm down, "That was _my story,_ too."

Aced slowly nodded, "...Would you mind telling us everything yourself? It's one thing to read it objectively, but I'm missing a lot of information, Master…"

Sora sighed softly as he nodded slowly, "Alright. I'll...talk to you guys- in private. No need to rehash stuff everyone else already knows…"

His Apprentices nodded as Sora turned his attention to Ienzo, "So how'd _you_ get here?"

Ienzo flushed slightly as he cleared his throat, "This morning on my morning walk I noticed these two," He motioned to Gula and Aced, "Discussing some things that seemed somewhat _concerning,_ but when I tried to call everyone's Gummi phones, no one answered after multiple attempts."

This immediately caused many of them to pull out their phones and grimace at the missed call history as Ventus rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, sorry…"

Ienzo waved a hand, "I'm simply relieved you are all well, and that Sora knows these two individuals." He looked them over critically before moving over towards Sora and giving him a thorough once over, "You seem unwell, Sora."

Sora smiled awkwardly, "I have my problems."

Ienzo nodded, humming to himself before finally answering the original question, "I wasn't foolish enough to attempt to open a Dark Corridor- I have no desire to ever wear the Coat again, and I simply don't have the capability anymore." He crossed his arms uncomfortably, "But… it seems my desperation to ensure everyone's wellbeing paid off." He uncrossed his arms and with a flick of his right wrist, a Luxlight Keyblade appeared in his hand, " _This_ came to my call."

Sora's eyes widened as he and everyone else were startled by his gaining a Keyblade naturally. Sora recovered first, humming with a nod and a smirk, "I see, I guess that makes _some_ sense." He hummed, "So you used that to create a Light Corridor?"

Ienzo nodded, "It was very-much-so like opening a Dark Corridor. It felt almost like second nature."

Sora nodded, "Well, Congratulations! You're the World Guardian of Radiant Garden!" He clapped as Vanitas slapped his forehead and ran his hand down his face with a groan, swearing under his breath.

Sora chuckled as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Well, it's a fledgling Keyblade, but you probably have a longer way to go than most of the others here. At least you've used Magic before, and not only that, you can use Light and Illusionary Magic!"

Ienzo deflated slightly as he felt somewhat self conscious, "Yes, well… I certainly hadn't… _planned_ on this."

Sora barked a short laugh, " _No one_ just _chooses_ to be a Wielder. Not _normally,_ anyway." He crossed his arms with a nod, "I certainly wasn't chosen at first."

Aced scoffed, "I find that hard to believe, Master."

Sora grinned, "It's true, though. I'm just a normal ki- _guy_ who ended up with a Magical Key. I wasn't chosen to Wield one at all."

Ava frowned as she blurted out in distress, "Why would you think that!?"

Sora blinked, "Uh, well…" He rubbed the back of his head, "It's what everyone's always said to me, and well…" He drooped a bit, "Compared to everyone else, I don't really have any Strength without the others connected to my Heart…"

Ava stared at her Master- her _son_ for a long _stressed_ moment, "But Sora, I… before I was taken away, I _did_ the Ceremony with you. I know you were just a _baby,_ but I _felt you gain the Keyblade's favor!_ Do you honestly think I'd leave everything behind without making sure my own _son_ could have the power to protect himself from the Darkness!?"

Sora stared at her wide eyed in shock as a question that had lingered on everyone's mind when he'd _first_ disappeared was settled. Isa cleared his throat, "I'm certain Master Xehanort drove that point home to all of us Sora, simply because he felt you were too…" He made a few faces as he tried to come up with the proper words, " _Unremarkable_ as a Wielder. Xigbar, too, felt that you were lackluster compared to any other Wielders he may have run into." He glanced at Ventus, Aqua, and Terra as he stated thus.

Sora slumped as Ava clenched her teeth, insult deep and hot in her chest that her son, _The Master himself_ had been so thoroughly debased. Not only by his enemies, possibly his friends, but his _own Apprentice!_

Sora smiled slightly as he straightened out with a small huff, "Well, I'm not much as I am now, with my level and Powers reset. I'm pretty sure I'm the only Wielder to ever have their powers stolen from them so often." He glanced over to Ava and nearly startled at the dark and pensive look on her face that promised _blood._ Vanitas was right there with her, but that _made sense,_ all things considered.

Sora felt a chill run through him as he chuckled nervously while turning to Aqua, "Well, anyway, uh… What's on the agenda today, guys?"

Aqua slumped with a sigh, a small smile on her face, "Well, we were _going_ to have a lesson from Ienzo over Gummi phone, but since he's already _here…_ "

Ienzo flushed lightly as he dismissed his Luxlight, "Certainly, I'm prepared to teach our lessons for today."

They all nodded as they all took that as their cue to head back inside the Castle, Roxas and Xion moving over to Sora and taking him by the hands to drag him alongside them. He startled at their sudden attention, but settled as he realized that he hadn't had the chance to _talk to them_ after everything he'd done to bring them back, and allowed them to do as they pleased.

One day, he'd learn about everyone in the Castle, that he'd helped to save, and finally have peace of mind about all that he'd gone through to regain them all.

xXx-Yours-And-Mine-xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Started playing FFXIV on the free trial version. It's decent, took up a couple days of time as my brain decided it was done writing after three nasty reviews, lol. I at least got half a coat of wood glue on my Starseeker Keyblade for my Anti-Aqua cosplay, and played with some Foam Clay for my unfinished Linkle cosplay of like, four years… -grimace- Also finished my Urd fanart I drew/had 50 percent complete when Dark Road was announced, and now that it's going to shut down, I figured, better finish it!
> 
> Also, story wise I will finally be moving forward in time instead of stacking over on the same day. yay! Balancing 25+ characters has been rough, but I'm hoping to move out from explanation-ville into actual hanging out and proper enjoyable interactions.
> 
> Please R&R!


End file.
